


After The Full Moon

by Yukio



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Werewolf Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 71,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen saves the life of a wolf, he doesn't know yet how much his life is going to change. The wolf marks him as his possession and Jensen is able to read every wolf's emotion after that. What he finds out suprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first werewolf fanfiction, I started writing it long before my wincest werewolf ff and I was kinda lazy to finish it. I think it's time to give the story the chance to come to its end. Originally, it was supposed to be a werewolf PWP about bloody sex, but as I started writing, giving the fanfiction some preface, suddenly is started to be a real story with a real plot. So that's the history of how I wanted to write PWP and I wasn't able to XD Enjoy, folks!

He was limping away… away from the place where he suffered defeat and was humiliated. He was running away, of course, but with such an injury no one would stay. Blood was dripping from the deep wound on his shoulder and the right front leg, leaving crimson smudges in the virginally white freshly fallen snow.

He was a big wolf. He was young and full of strength… but he was still too stupid to try to overthrow Alpha… and he lost. He was too daring, too foolish, too cocky, and this was his punishment. He was alone, bleeding and exhausted, not knowing where he was going. He just wanted to run away from the shame he felt.

The further from the pack he was, the less angry and more scared he felt. Pack was always there to lick each other’s injuries, to keep each other warm when they were freezing in the cold, to support each other whenever it was needed. Today he lost all of that.

He didn’t know how long he was walking like this. It felt like eternity and he was tired. There was no chance of digging a hole into the damp soil, so he just curled up in the cold snow and closed his eyes, prepared for a long, maybe even eternal sleep.

***

Jensen woke up early in the morning. Not that it was unexpected, but it was full moon last night and he always slept badly during full moons. That was why he would have a big problem with getting out of the bed in the morning, but today… Today he felt surprisingly energetic and full of life.

He looked around the cottage. Books and sheets of paper were all around, magazines about wildlife, old articles, notebooks and maps of the local area. His scientific research was focused on the behavior of wild animals. Now he was writing an article about animals living in packs. He heard that there were a few wolf packs living in the woods around and Jensen hoped for a chance to watch wolves cope with the dangers of the winter.

He looked out the window while having light breakfast and his usual cup of coffee. Good thing Misha helped him bring supplies of food and chopped wood yesterday. Jensen had already been out of coffee and bread and there were only a few pieces of wood for the fireplaces. Misha was Jensen’s colleague and a friend, and despite the fact that he refused to stay in the midst of a forest with Jensen, he agreed to help him with whatever Jensen needed and also he kept an eye on Jensen’s well-being. He called him every day to make sure Jensen was all right totally alone in the wilderness. Jensen smiled over his coffee. Misha was a true friend.

After finishing his meal, he pulled on a thick jacket and stuffed a notebook with a pencil into one of its pockets before he took his digital camera and hung a rifle on his shoulder (Misha insisted on Jensen always take the gun with him in case he met an aggressive animal and needed to defend himself), and then he walked out into the cold.

The snow was rustling softly under his boots as he was walking deeper into the forest and the slight breeze was blowing in the naked crowns of trees; those were the only sounds he could hear. The calmness of the forest always made him feel like an intruder, and probably he really was one… a stalker of the wildlife… this time of wolves.

Jensen stopped and listened to the quietness, looking around. He hoped he would spot some footprints that would tell him he was heading in the right direction… and yes, he really did spot something. Red blots in the white snow making a line winding among the trunks of the trees. Big footprints were following the bloody path in a parallel line. They were canine as Jensen could see.

 _A wounded over-grown wolf? Probably._ Jensen was curious. He followed the trail, trying to be as silent as possible.

After some time of slow, wary walk under the swaying branches he spotted him. A big furry dark brown body was curled up in the snow, unmoving. Jensen held his breath as he watched the animal for a while. He gripped the strap of the rifle hanging on his shoulder and moved slowly to one side in a wide circle around the wolf, making sure there was always a tree between him and the wild animal.

The wolf didn’t seem to be aware of his presence. Well… he didn’t seem to be awake at all. Jensen walked slowly and very carefully with the rifle in his hands towards the animal. The wolf didn’t move. Jensen could see the deep wound on the wolf’s shoulder and the front leg. The wolf’s muzzle was red with blood; obviously the poor being had been licking it. The fur around the wound was caked with blood and saliva and frozen. The blood wasn’t oozing from the wound anymore, though the wound itself still looked quite scary.

Jensen came close. The wolf’s eyes were still shut. Jensen crouched next to the big – _huge_ –body and reached out, touching the thick dark brown fur lightly. Nothing happened, only Jensen could feel the subtle heaving of the wolf’s chest in the faint rhythm of his breathing.

He clenched the rifle in his hand tighter. He knew he was being a fool… but he couldn’t let such a beautiful animal die here… right? Especially when it was hurt.

He hung the rifle back on his shoulder and put his arm under the wolf, trying to lift him a bit, so that he could take him in his arms. “Fuck…” he huffed as he felt the weight of the big animal, but he didn’t want to give up. It wasn’t so far back to the cottage… no… it… wasn’t… “Shit…”

He had to put the wolf down and rest for a while. The animal still didn’t wake up, but fortunately it was breathing. Jensen so wanted to help him! He took him in his arms again, hurrying back as fast as the wolf’s weight allowed him, but he still had to stop once more before he finally reached the cottage.

Before he set fire in a fireplace and arranged a few furs in front of it, he put the unconscious wolf on a couch. The animal’s legs were dangling over the edge of the couch and the whole scene would have been funny if there hadn’t been the wound.

Jensen put the heavy weight of the wolf on the furs by the fireplace and hurried to the bathroom to bring the first aid kit. He knew he had to hurry before the wolf woke up. He wasn’t good at this thing, but the wound looked really scary and it needed to be stitched up. So Jensen set to work…

When he was done with the needle and the thread, he bandaged the wound and then retreated into the kitchen. It seemed his roaming around the forest was over for today. Until the wolf woke up, Jensen could prepare something to eat for him. There was some meat he could chop into smaller pieces and give the wolf to prevent him from attacking.

Jesus! What was he thinking when he brought the animal here?!? It dawned on him only now how foolish it was. What would Misha say? He would kick Jensen’s ass at first and only then ask questions… And he would be right. Jesus Christ! He had a WOLF in his living room, an overgrown, wounded and surely aggressive when he woke up WOLF.

Jensen breathed out. No matter what his reason said to him… he wasn’t sorry. He would have done it again. And that was the most stupid part of the whole thing. Misha would be _so_ angry.  

*

The wolf woke up after a few hours. By the time it happened, Jensen already had his rifle prepared in case the wolf was violent, though he hated the idea, and he had a bowl with raw meat in his other hand.

The wolf seemed confused. He looked at the bandage wrapped around his body as if he couldn’t understand where it came from, and then he looked around, sniffing the air. He spotted Jensen immediately and growled warningly. Jensen tightened the grip on the gun, but he still bent forward a bit, showing the wolf the bowl with the meat. The wolf stopped growling and fixed his eyes on Jensen. Their unusual hazel color surprised the young scientist. He had never seen a wolf with eyes like that before and he couldn’t come up with a satisfactory explanation how such a color was possible. He decided to ignore this fact for a while and made a step forward. The wolf growled again, baring his teeth. Jensen stopped.

“Aren’t you hungry?” he asked the beast in a soothing tone. “Look, I have food for you.” He showed the wolf the meat again.

The wolf eyed him mistrustfully.

“Hey,” Jensen said softly, crouching while his eyes were still trained on the animal, and put the bowl on the floor. The wolf didn’t move from his place by the fireplace. Jensen reached into the bowl and took out a few pieces of the meat. In one smooth move he threw them across the room towards the wolf. He was precise, the meat landed right in front of the wolf.

The wolf didn’t even flinch. He looked at the meat, and while still watching Jensen, he stretched his neck out towards it and ate the few pieces. Then he raised his head, looking at Jensen expectantly.

Jensen smiled. “Do you like it?” He threw a few more pieces to the wolf. The beast ate them immediately.

Jensen allowed himself another step forward. The wolf plastered his ears to his head, and a deep growl, a clear warning, echoed in the room. Jensen stopped again. The wolf obviously didn’t trust him. He smiled inwardly. Well, it was a normal behavior, wasn’t it?

“Shhh,” he said. “Look, I have more food for you here.” He showed the wolf a handful of the meat. The wolf didn’t stop growling this time. Jensen sighed. “I don’t wanna shoot you. I’ll rather let you go,” he said and made a step towards the door. The wolf obviously didn’t understand and growled even more as Jensen moved.

“It’s okay,” Jensen said quickly and pointed at the door. The wolf raised his ears and leaned his head to the side. In one long stride Jensen was at the door and he opened it. Then he backed from it far enough for the animal not to feel in danger if it decided to leave.

The coldness from the outside poured in immediately, and to Jensen’s surprise the wolf put his head between his front paws, still watching the man, but not moving from the warm spot in front of the fireplace.

Jensen smiled. “I know, it’s cold there. It’s better to stay inside. Good choice.” He offered the wolf more meat while making another step forward. The wolf lifted his head, but didn’t growl this time. He sniffed at his bandage for change.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, my work,” he said, and it seemed the wolf understood, because he didn’t growl when Jensen made a new step forward. Jensen outstretched his hand with the meat towards the beast while he was still holding the rifle. The wolf ignored the offered food; he was eyeing the rifle instead. Jensen bit his lip. Could it be possible that the wolf knew what it was and was afraid of the gun?

He knew that this was just another stupidity and if Misha had known, he would not only have called him names, but sent him directly to the nearest mental hospital. Yet, there was something in the wolf’s eyes that told him that if the wolf felt safe he would probably let him come closer.

Jensen put the gun on the floor carefully, eyeing the beast. The wolf was watching him intently, but when unarmed Jensen shifted a bit closer again, he didn’t growl. It looked like he was expecting the man to offer the meat again. He let Jensen close enough for the man to be almost at an arm’s length from him. Then he growled quietly, letting the scientist know that this distance was enough. Jensen understood immediately and dropped the meat on the floor. The wolf didn’t start eating unless Jensen retreated a little. Only then he took the pieces of the meat. Jensen looked into the half-empty bowl and took a new handful, doing the same as a while ago. The wolf didn’t growl anymore, he was eating, and when the meat was gone, he licked his muzzle, still eyeing Jensen, who smiled at the wolf.

“Aren’t you thirsty?” he asked, and slowly he backed to the still open door to close it and then disappeared in the kitchen again.

***

He didn’t understand this human. The guy was obviously a fool, but a good-hearted fool and that was a good thing. Though, there was still one scary part about this whole situation: the tool spitting fire – oh, the wolf knew it! He had been forced to run for life from its deadly spits not just once, and he could remember one time when the fire took his friend. Although the human appeared to be a fool, he wasn’t slow. A few growled warnings and the fire-spitter was out of the human’s hand in a minute.

What surprised the wolf was the bandage around his body, the pain that didn’t feel so great now, and the offered food, warmth… and freedom if he chose it. With the fire-spitter out of the human’s reach he practically became the leader of the situation. He couldn’t say how much this fool was aware of his vulnerability, but the wolf knew that even wounded like this he was able to rip the guy’s throat in one good bite. The human was totally at his mercy and it was a calming thought. The wolf decided to take what was offered to him and stopped growling. Yes, he could be thankful. This was his thanks.

Then the door was closed and the human disappeared in some other room, but the fire-spitter was still lying where the guy left it. While he was staying here, the first thing to do was to part the human from his weapon. The wolf tried to stand up. The pain shot through his body, but he was a fighter, he could withstand it. Trembling and only on his three feet, he limped to the fire-spitter and took the leather strap in his mouth. He pulled the weapon with him to his place on the furs in front of the fireplace. He put it there and lay back on the furs, making sure the strap ended up under his big and heavy body.

He was just in time when the human returned, holding a new bowl. The wolf sniffed, smelling warm milk. Probably he should have felt offended, he wasn’t a pup anymore, but this time it somehow felt good and he was thankful again. He licked his muzzle and waited, not growling any warning at the human… _his_ human. His rescuer.

The guy was talking to him again in that soothing tone and even though the wolf didn’t understand the words, he could get the general meaning. He wasn’t in danger, Human didn’t want to hurt him – he treated his injuries which was enough of a proof, and fed him, and now he was offering the warm milk… or he would have if he hadn’t noticed the disappearance of his weapon from the spot where he had left it. He froze and his eyes followed an invisible track to the wolf. The wolf knew that Human could see the mouth of the fire-spitter peeping from behind his back. He grinned, which in fact meant he opened his mouth and showed his pink tongue to Human, and then he shut his mouth again and waited for the milk.

Human looked around nervously. He seemed he couldn’t decide whether to come closer or rather not. Seeing Human’s hesitation gave the wolf a feeling of satisfaction, but also made him impatient. He whined, turning the whine into a quiet, short growl. He wanted his milk. He was looking at Human expectantly and hoped the guy would finally understand that he was not going to tear his throat, because the guy was paying for that privilege with his own kindness.

After a few long minutes Human seemed to make a decision finally. With a quite “You won’t hurt me, right?”, which the wolf didn’t understand, but still could recognize worry and plea in the tone, he moved closer. He stopped exactly at the same distance as before when he was offering the meat and put the bowl down on the floor. Then he pushed it forward to the wolf slowly. The wolf sniffed and pulled closer to the bowl. With his eyes trained on Human he started slurping the milk. Warmth spread through his body, melting the last bits of chill.

When Human noticed the wolf’s contentment, he shifted a bit closer. The wolf didn’t mind. When Human stretched out his hand to the fire-spitter, the wolf growled a warning, not bothering to pull his muzzle out from the bowl. Human pulled back and waited. The wolf kept drinking. Human sat down on the hard wooden floor. The wolf licked the last drops of the milk from the bowl. Human reached for the empty bowl. The wolf pulled back a bit so that he gave the guy the feeling of relative safety. Human took the bowl and smiled. The wolf smiled back in his wolfish way. Human stretched out his hand towards the fire-spitter. The wolf growled darkly. Human winced and pulled back quickly.

“Fine, I understand,” he said, and the wolf could hear his discomfort but also surrender. He grinned at Human and rolled on his side, pushing the deadly tool away from Human’s reach.

Human shook his head and stood up. He walked away to the room from where he brought the milk before. The wolf thought that more milk would have done him only good.

***

It had been a week already since Jensen found the wolf, and during that time his rifle went missing and also all the knives from the kitchen. Not that he thought the wolf could take them anywhere, but when he wanted to cut a loaf of bread for breakfast and realized he had nothing to cut it with, he still yelled angrily:

“Hell, Wolfie! I won’t chop any meat for you without a knife!”

By the lunchtime there was a knife he could use. Not the sharpest one, but he still could get the work done.

Another strange thing was that he had a feeling that someone watched him at night. Maybe he was getting paranoid with the wolf that could kill him any time in his house. But the wolf looked perfectly satisfied with the comfort the cottage and Jensen in it offered and didn’t try to go after his throat. Though the fact that he was without any weapon unsettled Jensen a little.

The wolf still didn’t allow him to come closer than to the arm-length distance, but on the other hand, he was following him everywhere. He started with it in the morning of the third day, limping a bit on his injured leg.

“No, go to rest. Go,” Jensen told him several times, and the wolf really went to his place, but he still returned after a few minutes and watched Jensen through every single activity. It started when he got out of the bedroom in the morning and dawdled into the kitchen to make his morning coffee. When the wolf heard his footsteps, he followed him into the kitchen and lay down in a corner so that he didn’t stand in Jensen’s way.

During the day the wolf was always close, watching Jensen work, and Jensen kind of developed a funny habit to talk to him and explain things, though he knew the wolf couldn’t understand with his animal brain, nevertheless, the wolf always seemed interested in what he was saying. He was always listening intently with his head leaned to the side.

“Look, Wolfie, this is how a washing machine works,” Jensen was explaining to the wolf after a week of their living together. “You put the clothes in… then you add some washing powder… you close the washing machine… and you press the button.”

As the washing machine started working the wolf wagged his tail happily.

And shortly after that even stranger things started happening. The first thing was finding his morning coffee already made when he entered the kitchen in the morning. The wolf was at his heels as usual, but Jensen still couldn’t help a suspicious look when he turned to the wolf, whose tongue was lolling out of his mouth and the mouth itself was lengthened into a wolfish smile, his tail moving from side to side excitedly. Jensen shook his head and tried the coffee. It was still warm and good, made exactly the way he liked it. Could it be… that he was sleep-walking, made the coffee, returned in bed and only then woke up? The thought was absurd, but he couldn’t come up with a better explanation.

After the morning surprise Jensen and the wolf followed the daily routine. While Jensen was working and talking to the wolf almost constantly, the wolf was lying near him and listening to anything Jensen was talking about. Suddenly he heard a noise from outside. The wolf was already on his feet and was walking to the door. Jensen hurried after him. The noise of a car was too familiar to be something else, and Jensen knew it was Misha. He yanked the door open and ran out exactly when the noise Misha’s truck was making was cut silent. Jensen grinned when his friend got out from the car and the answer was the same kind of a grin.

“Hey!” Jensen greeted him.

“Hi, Mr. Hermit, how you’ve been doing since I talked to you for the last time? When was it?” Misha said as he walked to Jensen.

“Let me see… Yesterday evening on the phone?” Jensen chuckled. “It’s good to see you.”

Misha nodded. “Yeah.” His look trailed to the house and suddenly he froze. “What’s that?”

Jensen looked over his shoulder. The wolf was standing in the doorway, watching them. Jensen cursed inwardly. He totally forgot about the wolf.

“A stray dog?” he offered.

Misha gave him a hard look. “You’re either a very poor scientist or you’re a fool. What were you thinking?”

And here it was. Misha was angry and Jensen knew very well why.

“A wolf in the house? Man, are you crazy?”

“He was injured,” Jensen tried to defend himself.

“So you took it home? Dude, it’s a wild animal. It can kill you anytime!”

Jensen frowned, but didn’t say anything, knowing Misha was right.

“How long has the beast been here?”

Jensen shrugged. “Ten days today.”

“What? So long and you didn’t say a single word?” Misha cried, outraged. “You’re a FOOL. Get rid of him as soon as possible.”

Jensen frowned even more. “It’s not like I’m holding him back,” he snapped, and that was when he felt a brush of thick animal fur on his hand and a firm rub of the wolf’s uninjured side against his right leg. The wolf’s eyes were fixed on Misha, the tense stance of the wolf was an embodied warning.

Misha fell silent. He was staring at the wolf and Jensen could see he was afraid.

“You should keep your voice down,” he said, and for the first time he regretted he had brought the wolf home as he realized that his foolish action put his friend in deadly peril. Jensen’s eyes dropped to the wolf. “Don’t hurt him,” he whispered and his fingers brushed the dark brown fur.  

***

He didn’t like this. The presence of the other human was upsetting him, maybe even more than it should. He was watching how Human was talking to the other man. They were friendly to each other and the wolf didn’t like it. He didn’t like _his_ human being so friendly to anyone. The sense of possessiveness had already grown strong and with each day in Human’s presence it was becoming even stronger. The wolf knew there was one thing he needed to do to make the right to claim Human HIS legitimate. As he was watching the talk between the men, the urgency to mark what belonged to him according to the ancient law only grew. He couldn’t wait anymore.

The other human’s raised voice brought him back to reality and the wolf growled. No one was _allowed_ to be rude to _his_ human.

He approached and stood side by side with his human, touching him with his good shoulder. He was aware of his strength and obviously both men were as well. That was a good thing, because he didn’t need to growl any warning. That would have meant they couldn’t handle this in peace.

He shivered when he felt the light stroke of Human’s hand and the urgency to mark became tormenting.

“Don’t hurt him,” he heard the plea, and even though he didn’t understand the words, he figured what Human wanted to tell him. Their eyes met as he looked up. He could smell fear and worry seeping from the both men. He didn’t care about the other human, it was probably good that he was afraid, but smelling it from his Human, _feeling_ it, was tearing his heart apart. He wanted him happy and relaxed. The pleading look of the green eyes rimmed with golden brown was burning a hole within him. 

 _All right,_ he thought. _I’ll do it for you. ONLY for you._   

He stepped back slowly, his eyes trained on the other man. He sat down a few steps away from them. They knew he was ready to attack if there was a need. They knew he was capable of a quick and clean kill before they even knew what was going on. He could see it and feel it as he was watching their tense stances.

Human looked at the other one apologetically.

“You’re a fool, Jensen, the beast will rip your throat out one day. You can’t keep him,” said the other human in a low, but angry voice.

“He can go whenever he wants. He’s just not leaving. It’s his decision.” Human’s words were quiet and obviously there was an attempt to make them sound placatory.

“Because you feed it, don’t you?”

Human looked nervous, but there was a small nod. “He was injured as you can see. He couldn’t hunt on his own.”

“It’s a wolf! A wild animal. There’s no way you can tame it,” said the other guy and there was worry and plea in his voice.

“I’m not even trying that,” Human said, but his voice didn’t sound very convincing. No matter what he said, he didn’t believe his own words. “I’ll take off the bandage and he can go.”

“Jensen…”

“I’m fine, Misha. He won’t hurt me.” And this sounded full of belief.

The other man sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Human smiled. Apparently they were good again. The wolf was jealous. This man was obviously close to Human. When there would be a mark, there wouldn’t be any danger… but while it still wasn’t there, the wolf felt insecure.

“I’ll call you in two hours to make sure you’re still safe and sound,” said the other man as he opened the door of the four-wheeler and took something out, handing it to Human, whose eyes shone and the whole expression changed from worried and tense to sincerely pleased.

“Jelly bears!”

The light in the green eyes and broad smile struck the wolf hard. The harder when he knew HE wasn’t the cause of it, but the other guy, who was now in the arms of Human. The WOLF’S human. The wolf growled.

The both men winced and pulled away from each other, eyeing the wolf for a moment.

“I’ll better go.”

“Yeah.”

There was nervousness again and the wolf didn’t know whether he felt relieved or annoyed about it.

“I’ll call you,” the other man said. Human smiled and nodded. The wolf waited outside with him until the four-wheeler disappeared from sight.

When Human turned to him again, the wolf could see the mix of emotions: relief, annoyance, probably even anger. Their eyes met and the wolf whined quietly. Human shook his head and walked inside silently. The wolf followed.

He lay down in his usual place in front of the fireplace and waited for Human to settle down on the couch with the rustling thing in his hands that turned out to be a package full of colorful small things that were obviously edible. They looked at each other, and then Human set to his work, unusually silent. The wolf was watching him for a while before he stood up and walked to the couch. He hopped on it and looked at Human expectantly.

Human looked back at him. “What?” he asked, obviously unaware of the wolf’s intention.

The wolf whined, sizing him up. The only uncovered parts of Human’s body were hands and neck. The neck was fine. Not the best place, but respectable. The most valued places were chest, stomach and groin, because they were talking of utter commitment of the marked one to the one who was marking. The wolf knew this wasn’t the situation. He was either going to take or was not getting anything.

He _had_ the right to take. Human saved his life and won the gratitude of the wolf. This was his reward: the eternal commitment and protection. The wolf knew that in his position it was maybe less than Human had now, but he was sure that one day it was going to change. One day he would fight again and win this time.

He didn’t need to do this, it wasn’t his obligation. It was a privilege given by the world’s order, and he wanted to use it. He wanted to take what belonged to him rightfully.

Human didn’t move. He was eyeing the wolf intently, flinching when the wolf’s wet tongue touched his cheek. The wolf whined again and shifted closer. This time he aimed for the ear, licking and nuzzling and expressing his affection through this obvious gesture.

Human smiled and buried his fingers in the wolf’s fur.

“So you’re finally letting me touch you?” he said with a smile, and the wolf licked his face. Human laughed, and the wolf wagged his tail. Human buried both his hands into the dark brown fur coat and got startled when the wolf’s big front paws pushed him down on the couch. The wolf licked his face again and nuzzled his ear and neck, licking again, and Human relaxed a bit. The wolf mewled quietly, opening his mouth… and his sharp fangs sank deep into the tender flesh of the crook of Human’s neck.

Human yelped with shock and pain, and he wanted to push the wolf away, but it was a futile effort. The weight of the wolf didn’t allow him to scramble from under him and the teeth sinking deeper and deeper into the muscle were holding him still. Human screamed in horror and trembled, the whole room reeked of his fear.

The wolf tasted sweet blood, sweeter than anything he had tasted before. The faint metallic tone was driving him crazy, filling him with lust. It was so good… so good… tasting this flesh… this blood… this life. Human was undeniably at his mercy and that was so exciting that if there hadn’t been the strong smell of fear, getting into the taste of the blood as well, the wolf would have sunk on Human’s rigid body in order to release the friction that was building up in particular parts of his animal body.

He held Human’s neck a few long minutes, his saliva getting into the deep wound, mixing with the gushing blood. When he loosened his grip and slowly raised his head, he realized how rapidly Human’s chest was heaving and sinking. The smell of fear was still overwhelming and the wolf hated it… hated it even more when he saw mistrust in Human’s terrified eyes. He whined and started licking the blood pouring from the wound. Human winced and closed his eyes. The wolf knew what it meant. Human gave up his life to the wolf. If the wolf wanted to finish him off, Human wasn’t going to fight.

That unnerved the wolf. He was licking the wound with more effort, his saliva mixing with the blood even more. Between the licks he was nuzzling Human’s cheek and ear, trying to let him know that he was not going to hurt him anymore and that he was sorry for causing him pain. To his pleasure the licks and nuzzles and whines seemed to be eloquent enough for Human to understand. The fear in his eyes was slowly fading… turning into something else.

_Anger._

The wolf froze when he recognized the strengthening smell of the new emotion. He locked his eyes with Human’s. The heart under his paws was still beating frantically, but he knew that this time the vital organ wasn’t pumping fear into the veins, but rage. He contemplated the possibility of licking off the blood from Human’s neck one more time, but the look of the fiery green eyes stopped him. If there wasn’t already enough saliva mixed with the blood, then it had to be like that.

The wolf released his captive and jumped from the couch from Human’s reach. Human sat up immediately, reaching to the wound and smearing the blood over his neck and collar bone unintentionally. The wolf didn’t stop himself from licking his still bloodied muzzle. It didn’t escape Human’s attention.

“I swear if I knew where my rifle is, you wouldn’t get away with this,” he said and the wolf recognized a threat. He could get it. He could still taste his guilt all over his muzzle. He thought that the best thing he could do now was to get from Human’s way.

And he did. He turned around and ran out of the room to hide somewhere in the house.

***

Jensen hadn’t seen the wolf for the rest of the day, and unless the beast opened the front door and ran away, it was still somewhere in the house. Jensen didn’t care right now. He had to stop the bleeding at first, only then he could go search for his rifle.

He couldn’t deny he felt betrayed. He had already believed that the wolf wouldn’t hurt him… and here he was: standing in the bathroom, treating the wound caused by the wolf’s fangs.

“Damned beast,” he cursed when he pressed gauze on the wound. It hurt like hell.

Misha called sooner than after the promised two hours. He was obviously worried and wanted to make sure his friend was still alive. _And he had a good reason to be afraid,_ Jensen thought, angry with himself. _I should’ve listened to him_.

Just… there was one more thing. He knew that if the wolf had wanted to kill him, Jensen would have been dead by now. And he knew – _he was_ _sure_ – that the wolf felt sorry for the pain he caused him. He knew it was necessary, he just didn’t know why.

He didn’t finish his work that day and he went to bed sooner than usual. The wound hurt and Jensen was in a bad mood because of that. He didn’t sleep very well, his mind was too restless… and troubled… and he could hear a sound of a washing machine in his dream.

When he got up in the morning, he found his laundry done. He would have blamed it on sleepwalking again if there hadn’t been the nice smell of coffee floating in the entire house. Jensen frowned. He walked quietly and carefully to the door of the kitchen and peeked in. What he saw made him stand there and just stare.

A guy, tall and muscular, totally naked and with a long, stitched wound stretching from his shoulder to his right arm, was… making breakfast? Jensen thought he was hallucinating and he rubbed his eyes. The guy suddenly stiffened and turned around. There was something familiar in his hazel eyes, and Jensen could swear the guy was worried and feeling guilty for something. He couldn’t say how he knew, but he was sure of it. When he spotted Jensen in the doorway, he was annoyed with himself for the moment of incaution. He stormed out of the kitchen, careful enough not to touch Jensen. In a couple of long strides he was at the door and ran out into the morning freeze.

“Hey!” Jensen called after him when he recovered from the first shock and ran to the door, too. He barely put on his shoes, leaving the jacket where it was, and shot out after the guy. He could see footsteps of bare feet imprinted in the snow. He followed them quickly. The steps led him behind the cottage, where he found…

… the wolf rolling about in the snow and destroying the human footsteps. Jensen looked around. There were no footprints around, just those that led him to the wolf.

The wolf stopped fooling around. He stood up and shook, looking at Jensen. Jensen could literally feel the question radiating from the wolf’s whole being: _Are you still mad at me?_

Jensen locked his look with the wolf’s hazel eyes while he reached to his neck to touch his wound. They were staring at each other for a long while. Jensen was sure the wolf’s eyes where the same as the naked guy’s in the kitchen. He _knew_ that the guy in his kitchen was the wolf in reality. The guy _had_ _felt_ the same as the wolf. The same guilt and fear. The same desire to make the things good again between the two of them.

“Are you a werewolf or what?” Jensen asked, and only then he realized how ridiculous it sounded. He shook his head. “I’m going crazy,” he muttered and turned around.

He walked swiftly back into the cottage. The wolf was at his heels, the question still attacking Jensen.

“I’m not mad, okay?” he said impatiently. “But if you do it again, I’ll use the only knife you left in the house.”

He knew the wolf didn’t understand the words and the tone of Jensen’s words didn’t make him feel any better.

_Are you still mad at me?_

There were no specific words, but the feelings coming from the wolf could be interpreted only this way. Jensen sighed and crouched in front of the wolf.

“Look. I’m not mad,” he said in the tone that was supposed to be calm and reassuring. “But I’m not happy about what you did either.” He reached out to stroke the wolf’s fur. The animal let Jensen touch him without any complaint. Jensen knew that he could do it now without any fear. And he also knew that the wolf was going to hurt him never again. Not without Jensen’s agreement… and this part was scary. Why would he have wanted the wolf to cause him any more pain? It was ridiculous… as well as the whole werewolf idea…

Yet, when he stepped into the kitchen, there was still the warm morning coffee and unfinished breakfast.

Jensen turned to the wolf that was still following him.

“Um…thanks for that,” he said and set down at the table, enjoying the coffee at first and then the breakfast.

Misha called later, making sure that Jensen was still alive, and for some reason Jensen couldn’t bring himself to tell his friend what happened the previous day. He simply said that he was okay and that the wolf was peaceful and after listening to Misha’s warnings and advice to get rid of the wolf, he hung up. Only then he realized that the wolf was sprawled in his lap on the couch and Jensen had his free hand buried in his fur. The wolf purred with pleasure and when Jensen threw the phone on the table, he pulled up higher to lick the man’s face. Jensen could feel his contentment and affection and he petted the wolf with enthusiasm, chuckling as he heard the purring sounds the wolf was making.

He touched the stitches on the wolf’s shoulder gently and smiled when the wolf looked at him curiously.

“Sorry, pal, but we’ll have to pull out the stitches,” he said and stroked the whole length of the wound lightly so that the wolf understood. He could still sense confusion, but also trust. He smiled again and stroked the wolf. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, and the wolf licked his face again.

Jensen laughed quietly and stood up. He could feel the wolf’s gaze on his back as he went to the bathroom and brought the first aid kit from there.

“You forgot to hide this,” he said with a grin when he pulled out small scissors.

The wolf put his head between his front paws, eyeing Jensen. Jensen stroked him again, whispering soothing words. He knew the words themselves didn’t matter, but the tone of his voice was what made the wolf trust him.

“It will be okay, don’t worry. Now I need you to be a good boy and let me do this, all right?”

Jensen was careful and he didn’t stop talking to the wolf, trying to calm him down every time he felt the wolf’s patience was wavering. He could imagine that this wasn’t very pleasant, but the wolf coped bravely with Jensen’s clumsy attempt to pull out the thread from his body.

It took longer than Jensen had anticipated, but the stitches were finally out. Jensen’s consciousness was filled with relief immediately and he couldn’t say whether it was his own or the wolf’s. Probably both.  

He didn’t see the naked guy again and so he started thinking that it was just some stupid hallucination. Jesus, the wolf BIT him. He probably lost too much blood and wasn’t okay even in the morning. But… the coffee and breakfast… Jensen shook his head and ordered himself not to think about it.

The wolf retired to his usual place in front of the fireplace and was absolutely satisfied with himself. Jensen glanced at him and sighed, reaching to his neck. Maybe calling Misha wasn’t such a bad idea…

*

The nice smell of morning coffee got him out from the bed. Another hallucination? He padded to the kitchen, finding the naked guy from the other morning there. They met in the doorway; obviously the guy was better prepared today and noticed him coming sooner than yesterday.

“Nuh-uh, pal. You’re staying,” he said firmly, looking into the hazel eyes.

The guy was uneasy, Jensen could feel that. He was afraid that Jensen could get mad for some reason.

Jensen sighed. “I’m NOT mad.”

The guy still made a step back, eyeing Jensen cautiously. Jensen noticed a long healing wound winding down his right arm. Yesterday, there were stitches. Today, they were missing.

Jensen allowed himself to do more scrutiny. The guy was tall and muscular, perfectly built. Nothing on him was small… together with.... Jensen blushed. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at that particular part of the other man’s body. He licked his lips and then swallowed, lifting his eyes from the guy’s crotch only unwillingly.

He realized the man was watching him with utmost curiosity. Jensen smiled.

“Do you know that you’re… hot? Really hot,” he said and nodded approvingly, licking his lips again. “Yeah. Really, really hot.”

The wolf… _MAN_ , Jensen corrected himself… didn’t feel unsettled anymore. There was calmness and anticipation spreading through his consciousness.

Anticipation…

Jensen took a deep breath and slowly raised his hand.

“Come here,” he said softly. “You want this. I know you do. Come to me.”

He felt the wolf-man’s hesitation, but then there was happiness that hit him like a tidal wave. The guy grabbed Jensen’s hand and came close to him in one long step, not giving Jensen any time to react. He leaned to him and nuzzled Jensen’s cheek before he licked his ear.

 _So wolfish,_ Jensen thought and smiled, his other hand coming up to touch the man’s face. In the darkest corner of his consciousness he was aware that he should probably have been freaked out… but instead of that he felt happy and absolutely satisfied. He took a deep breath of the man’s scent and he felt warmth and excitement. _So nice…_

Jensen’s heartbeat quickened as the wolf-man’s desire washed over him.The man whimpered and pressed closer to Jensen, his lips slowly tracing a wet path down Jensen’s neck. Jensen trembled and folded his arms around the broad shoulders, burying his nose in the man’s brown hair, and breathing. Maybe… maybe the desire wasn’t just the wolf’s… _MAN’S!_

The wolf-man’s body was warm… too warm as if he had a fever. Jensen blamed it on his wolf part. He allowed his one hand slowly slide down the man’s back, feeling every muscle under that smooth skin. The sensation was sending sparks right into his groin and he groaned quietly.

The man stopped licking his neck and pulled away a bit, so that he could look Jensen in the eyes, trying to read his emotions. Jensen smiled and his eyes dropped to the lips so close to his face. He wondered how they could taste… and he _wanted_ to taste so he went for it.

The first touch of their lips was hesitant, but soft and nice and even though Jensen could feel the wolf-man’s initial surprise, the kiss was returned eagerly. Heat spread through Jensen’s body like fire of want. He kissed with more passion and need and the wolf-man was answering in the same way. Jensen moaned when their lips parted for a moment and the man smiled. He put his big, manly hands on Jensen’s hips and pressed him carefully against the wall behind Jensen’s back. An unintentional whine escaped Jensen’s mouth before his lips were sealed again in a new kiss.

The wolf-man was kissing him deeply and not so gently, it was more about teeth and saliva than the tender flesh of tongues… but Jensen didn’t care. Something hard and long and heated was pressed against his own hard-on captured in his jeans. It became a bit annoying when the strong hands were holding him motionless while his own hips started moving in a slow rhythm against the bulge in Jensen’s pants. He growled disapprovingly into the wolf-man’s mouth and reached down to grab his hands and pull them away.

The man stopped moving, causing Jensen whine again with desperation. Feeling the wolf-man’s confusion and hesitation, he kissed him quickly in an attempt to assure him that everything was fine. When the man tried to put his hands back on Jensen’s hips, Jensen shook his head.

“No.”

He gripped his wrists tighter and pressed his aching clothed hard-on against the wolf-man’s incredible swollen pride. The man let out a quiet sigh and started moving again in the same rhythm as Jensen’s hips did. Jensen was amazed how silent the wolf-man was, nevertheless, the feelings that were attacking Jensen’s consciousness were literally screaming with growing lust and passion.

The grip at the man’s wrists loosened, and Jensen found himself caged between strong arms as the man rested his hands palms flat on the wall. When he looked into the man’s eyes, he found out that the hazel green of his irises was rimmed with blue of the same shade as the sky during sunny days. _Heaven and Earth,_ Jensen thought. _Irrepressibleness and Force of Mother Nature. Limitless Freedom._ Jensen could see the whole powerful Universe reflecting in the depth of those eyes focused on him and only him.

***

He was looking into the deep green eyes and was drowning in them. Breath was caught in his lungs as the mouth of Human connected with his in another wet and exciting expression of affection. His heartbeat reached the speed of a chased rabbit and the friction against his lower parts was driving him to the edge step by step.

He broke their mouth contact in order to take a deep breath. Human’s scent was so unique and so incredible while mixing with his own scent that he couldn’t help himself but bury his nose into the skin right beside the annoying gauze that was covering the place he had marked. That was the place where the mixed odor was the strongest. He smiled and took another deep breath. The sole fact that the object of his affection now smelled after him was driving him to ecstasy.

_Mine!_

He wanted – desired – to smell after his human as well. He wanted to belong to the one whom he chose above anyone else in the whole world. He wanted to be marked.

He was very well aware that it wasn’t possible now. There was something missing and he hoped he would have a chance to fix it. Everything went fine so there was probably a good chance that one day he would get what he wanted so much.

He wanted a mate.

And he had made sure no one was going to take what he considered to be his.

But they weren’t mates unless he got marked by his chosen one.

Which wasn’t possible right now.

He whined quietly against the white gauze and folded his arms around Human. How long would he need to wait for him to wear a fur coat and have fangs sharp enough to break skin and imprint the right to own into the tender flesh of the dark brown wolf?

A harder, impatient thrust against his lower parts almost made him yelp with surprise and excitement. It was unexpected and he hated the idea that while he was like a fresh footprint in snow for Human, the feelings of his chosen one were still hidden from him.

He growled quietly and pressed Human against the wall, and standing there chest to chest, he thrust back with the same force. He heard a gasp and a moan. Maybe he would have found the sounds Human was making amusing, but standing like this, tasting each other, and trying to get as much as they could from the restless contact of their bodies – all that was just making him even more aroused. He bit into the skin tasting after sweat and smelling so delicious, careful that he didn’t cause any damage this time. Two hands pushed against his shoulders, but there was too little strength in it and the movements down there even sped up.

Human’s moans became louder and his whole body was shivering as if it was already too much for him. Nevertheless, he pressed his clothed hips tighter against the naked ones and gave a few more hard thrusts until his excited cry filled the silence of the house, causing his partner to follow him in a silent violent tremble and making the bite in which he was engaged fiercer. There would be a bruise later, right beside the mark.

Human was panting into his shoulder, his arms folded casually on the wolf-man’s broad back. He gave him a few moments to catch his breath, he needed those moments himself. This was more intense than anything he had experienced before, more exciting and more intimate. Much more beautiful and yet more hurting...

He licked the red imprint of his human (for the time being) teeth and nuzzled Human’s cheek affectionately. Then he dropped on his knees. It was cleaning time…

He looked up at Human and smiled, but before his tongue had the time to touch the denim dirtied with his own release, he was pushed away.

“No,” said a firm voice, and he looked up, puzzled. Human’s cheeks were red and it was obvious that he understood what the wolf-man’s intention was. “No, we’ll do it differently.” Now the voice sounded gentler, and Human walked to the counter to come back with a wet dishcloth in his hand. His eyes met the hazel-blue ones and a shy smile appeared on his lips.

“You… can do this alone… if you want… you know?”

He didn’t understand the words, but it was obvious that Human didn’t feel confident enough to make the cleaning part. He needed an encouragement.

He smiled and nuzzled Human’s cheek again, adding a wet touch of his lips. Human chuckled and the dishcloth lightly rubbed the sensitive parts, wiping them clean.

The breath in his lungs hitched for a moment, but then he chuckled and licked Human’s neck. Human shivered and pushed him away again, but the shy smile didn’t disappear from his face.

“I should change my pants. And we should probably find something for you as well.” The voice was friendly and warm, and he was still smiling when Human took his hand and led him into his bedroom. There he turned around and gave his guest a scrutinizing look.

“A T-shirt shouldn’t be a problem,” Human said thoughtfully, “but I’m concerned about pants…”

He leaned his head to the side, watching Human rummaging through his closet. Then there was some piece of clothing in his face and he took it hesitantly. Human smiled.

“Sweatpants. They will be a bit short, but they should do the job.”

He looked at the clothes and then at Human. Aha. He… could do this. He scrutinized the piece of clothing in his hand and hesitantly, not sure whether he was doing this right, he pulled it on. The wide smile on Human’s face told him that he didn’t mess up. He smiled back.

“Okay. Here’s the T-shirt,” Human said and handed him another thing. He was close to give a whine: why did he need to wear this? But he still obeyed. Just to make his human happy. Obviously he did.

He needed just one step to stand close to Human and he leaned to him and nuzzled his cheek before he licked his ear. Human chuckled softly and patted his chest.

“Okay, dude. I know this is a bit weird for you, but it would be kinda… distracting if you kept walking around… um… just in your natural outfit.” His hand ended up buried in the wolf-man’s hair. “And I don’t want you in your animal form right now. I like this form of you much more,” Human said in a whisper and graced the wolf-man’s mouth with a quick, nice touch of his lips. “You’re perfect,” he whispered after a while into the sharp ear, and the wolf-man shivered as the hot breath tickled his earlobe. He buried his face in the crook between Human’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the beautiful mixed scent of both of them. He smiled contentedly. His own scent on Human’s body was strong. That meant the marking was done properly.

Human chuckled again. “I didn’t know wild animals could be so cuddly.” The answer was a soft, satisfied purr. “Now give me a sec. I need to take care of myself.”

He was pushed away… AGAIN. Human rummaged through the closet one more time and he pulled out two pieces of clothing just like the ones he had given him before. “I’ll be right back,” he said and left the room, heading to the bathroom.

He followed Human and when the door was closed in his face, he leaned against a wall and waited. After a few minutes Human was out, smelling after water and that shit people used for cleaning themselves.

“You left a nice mark,” he said and reached to his neck, rubbing the already visible bruise.

He grinned and pulled the hand that was covering that beautiful place away before he licked the bruise. It was also an attempt to drown the annoying chemical smell in his natural scent again.

Human sighed and pulled away. “I’m sorry for the smell,” he said quietly and walked into the living area where he sat down on the couch.

He followed and sank on the couch, too, his eyes trained on Human.

Human watched him for a while. “Do you have a name?” he asked after a few intakes of breath.

He frowned a bit and leaned his head to the side.

“You don’t understand. Of course not,” Human sighed. “But I feel stupid when I don’t know how to call you. ‘Wolf-man’ won’t do. You need a proper name.”

He whined quietly. He understood that this was important.

“What letter would you like your name to start with?” Human continued.

He shifted closer.

“We can go through the alphabet and let me know when there’s a letter you like, okay?”

He sniffed the air. Expectation…

“A… B… C…”

This was funny. Just sounds, no words, and he couldn’t get their meaning at all.

“ … G… H… I…”

He was about to whine…

“… J…”

He winced. It was like a distant echo of something familiar. He looked, wide-eyed, at Human.

“What?” Human asked gently. “Do you like the letter? J?”

J… Familiar and still so distant…

He was staring at Human with anticipation.

Human smiled at him. “So J. Just like me. I’m Jensen,” he said and pointed at himself.

He sniffed the air again. Jen…sen… He should remember the sound connected with the incredible scent of melted snow and fire in the fireplace, morning coffee mixed with manly odor. Jensen. His human.

Jensen smiled when he noticed his interest. “J. There are many names starting with J. Hopefully, we’ll find the right one soon. How about James? Jack? John?”

He blinked, puzzled. What was this? All those sounds were killing the feeling of familiarity.

Jensen. He liked Jensen.

“Okay, I see you don’t like those…” Jensen sighed. “Jason? Jeremy? Joshua? Jeffrey?”

He yawned. This was stupid.

Jensen shook his head. “Sorry, man. Maybe I should call you just J…” He shrugged.

J… The familiarity was back, though it wasn’t exactly right. J was too general. Still, he smiled at Jensen and shifted a little closer.

“Do you really like J so much… Jared?”

Click.

He froze. His eyes were locked with Jensen’s and it looked like Jensen wasn’t even breathing. Well… obviously both of them were holding their breaths right now.

“Jared?” Jensen repeated the name, waiting for a response.

Strength and freedom. Life. Mother Earth. That all was in that one simple word. Jared. That was him.

“Ja…red,” he tried to say it out loud just to hear the sound coming from his own mouth. It was like coming home. “Jared.”

Jensen’s lips widened in a smile. “Jared. You are Jared.”

“Jared…” He smiled back and cuddled close to Jensen, nuzzling his neck. He wasn’t pushed away this time. “Jared.”

“Yes, Jared,” he heard Jensen’s soft voice.

“Jen…s’n,” he tried to say the other name. “Jens’n.”

“Jensen. That’s me,” Jensen whispered as the hazel eyes were fixed on his face.

“Jensen,” Jared corrected himself and smiled. “Jensen.”

***

Jensen would never have though that hearing his own name could _ever_ turn him on so much. Especially while it was coming from the mouth that was more used to whining and growling than to pronouncing clear words.

“Jensen,” he repeated weakly after Jared and nodded.

“Jensen,” the wolf-man said again, getting used to the correct pronunciation incredibly fast. Jensen felt a grip on his T-shirt and Jared’s nose buried in his skin next to the gauze. “Jared.”

Jensen shivered. The way in which the names were spoken… and the feelings that accompanied them… they both were talking clearly: Jensen belonged to Jared.

Jensen turned his head a little so that he could look at Jared. “What?”

Jared stiffened; his lips were still touching the bruised skin gently. Jensen could sense his confusion and worry. 

“Jared,” he addressed him carefully.

Jared lifted his head and looked into Jensen’s eyes as if he was trying to read his mind. When Jensen didn’t say anything, Jared pulled away and waited. Jensen could feel the wolf-man’s emotions flooding right to him. Through the confusion and desire he could distinguish hopes and dreams… and fear. He buried his fingers into Jared’s brown mane and pulled him closer.

“What is that you’re afraid of?” he asked quietly and pressed his forehead against Jared’s. Big hands rested on his shoulders.

“Jensen?” Jared said in a quiet whine, and Jensen could feel his worries.

“I’m not going anywhere, Jared. Not now,” he said gently, and most likely it was the tone of his voice that calmed the wolf-man down.

Jared cuddled to him again, putting his head on Jensen’s shoulder with his nose pressed to his neck. Jensen sighed and hugged him gently. He knew that he was not going to do any work today again.


	2. Parting

A whole week went by and Jared still didn’t seem to even consider changing into his wolf form and leave, and Jensen didn’t mind it at all. Jared was good company, very attentive and even though he didn’t understand words, he could still read the tone of Jensen’s voice, his expressions and gestures. He knew when Jensen didn’t want to be disturbed and when he could cuddle up to him on the couch and relish the moment of their closeness.

Jared seemed to need physical contact and Jensen really wasn’t going to say ‘no’ to him. Jensen liked touching Jared almost as much as Jared liked sniffing at his shoulder and just breathing Jensen’s scent.

What pleased Jensen even more was the fact that Jared spent the days in his human form, on the other hand he preferred sleeping curled up in his place in front of the fireplace as a wolf. Not that Jensen minded… but sometimes when a wave of lust and desire coming from Jared hit him, he really didn’t understand why it was different at night. Despite the want radiating from Jared, the wolf-man never tried anything similar to the one time in the kitchen when Jensen had seen him in his human form for the second time. The only action they got was Jared sprawled over Jensen on the couch kissing and licking his neck and Jensen letting his hands wander over Jared’s perfect body. Jensen would have appreciated something more… but he knew there was some reason Jared didn’t ask for it.

While he was thinking like this in front of his laptop, he realized that Jared had managed to get under his skin in less than a month, making Jensen long for him more and more. It wasn’t just passion… it was something deeper and scarier… yet wonderful.

He sighed. There was still work he wanted to do, but it was really hard to concentrate with all those thoughts swirling in his head and all those emotions he had to deal with. And then… there was suddenly a huff of warm breath tickling his neck and two strong arms folded around his waist.

“Jensen…” A quiet, husky voice made Jensen shiver.

“Jared,” he whispered, turning to the man and waiting for the brush of hot lips so that he could turn the hesitant gesture into a passionate one. “You want me, right?” he asked when their mouths parted after a teeth-clashing and greedy kiss. Jared whined as if he was in pain and hid his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck exactly in the place where the scar after his bite was forming. As Jensen already knew, it was his favorite place.

An incredible hard-on was pressed against Jensen’s hip. He swallowed as he tried to imagine it… imagine all the things he could do with it…

“Why can’t you have me, Jared?” he asked hoarsely. “Why can’t you have me when I want you, too? What prevents you from listening to your desires?”

A puppy-like whine was Jared’s only answer. The wolf-man was shivering all over, but he never tried to release the tension building in his groin with doing exactly what he wanted to.

“Take me, Jared, have your way with me,” Jensen whispered and turned his head a bit to press a kiss in Jared’s hair. He still didn’t understand why he was talking to Jared when he KNEW Jared didn’t understand words, but he hoped that the wolf-man would get the meaning anyway.

The shiver of Jared’s body was getting more insistent. The wolf-man whined again with unfulfilled desire and ache in his groin. Jensen couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jared,” he said quietly before he kissed Jared greedily in order to make a point of what he wanted. Jared returned the kiss eagerly, but Jensen could still feel him restrain himself.

“No, Jared. Don’t fight it,” Jensen said, tugging on Jared’s T-shirt and thus making clear what he wanted.

Jared stiffened and looked right into Jensen’s eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he shivered again, closing his eyes. His head fell backwards and his chest was moving in a quick rhythm of his breathing. Before Jensen could prevent him from his next move, Jared lifted his hand to his mouth and bit his wrist, breaking the delicate skin covering dark blue veins.

A thin strand of crimson blood colored Jared’s skin. He lifted his hand to Jensen’s mouth and waited. Jensen was staring at Jared, wide-eyed and confused.

“Why?”

Jared groaned and offered his blood to Jensen once again.

“It’s blood, Jared,” he stated the obvious, knowing that Jared was asking him something very important with this action… something that could have fatal consequences if he gave a wrong answer.

Instead of reaching for Jared’s hand he touched the scar on his neck. Somehow he anticipated that it was never going to heal fully and he even didn’t want that.

Jared was still offering him his bleeding wrist, drop by drop the blood was coloring his T-shirt red. The look of his eyes was turning from expectant to desperate.

Jensen’s heart ached.

“What will you do if I accept your offer?” he asked quietly, and when Jared’s hand started sinking, he grabbed it. Jared stopped breathing for a moment, waiting for Jensen’s next move. Jensen was about to lick the strand of blood from the smooth skin when suddenly Jared winced and pulled his hand away from Jensen’s grip, looking startled as he glanced at the window and then at the door.

Jensen frowned, but Jared was already on his feet, watching the door and backing into Jensen’s bedroom.

Jensen didn’t understand until he heard a roar of engine coming from outside. He sighed. _Great timing,_ he thought wryly.

Jared was already in the bedroom when Misha walked in, obviously not bothering to knock.

“Hey!”

“Hi,” Jensen said and gave Misha a small, nervous smile. “What are you doing here?”  

“Checking on you? Whether you’re already dead or still alive,” Misha said in a tone that was supposed to sound offended. “Where’s your pet?” he asked as he flopped on the couch next to Jensen.

Jensen stiffened and glanced at the door to the bedroom. Jared was standing there in his wolf form and was watching Misha. Jensen almost laughed when he realized that Jared was jealous.

The wolf came to the couch and sat down next to Jensen, putting his head on the man’s thigh. The gesture was so eloquent that Jensen had to fight a new urge to laugh. He buried his fingers into the thick fur and petted the wolf, who gave a content purr.

Misha’s expression stayed blank. “Here he is,” he said flatly.

Jensen shrugged and gave his friend a shy smile while still petting the wolf, who didn’t stop gazing at Misha.

Misha fidgeted restlessly under the wolf’s scrutinizing look. “Could he stop watching me?” he asked edgily.

Jensen sighed. “He just wants to make sure you won’t start being rude to me.” He shrugged and smiled apologetically.

Misha frowned, trying to avoid the wolf’s stare. “He makes me nervous.”  

Jensen nodded and stroked the wolf. “Jared,” he addressed him softly, and the wolf paid him full attention immediately, but Jensen didn’t have time to say anything more thanks to Misha’s angry outburst:

“You even gave him a name? Are you really nuts, Jensen? It’s NOT a pet! It’s a WOLF! A huge wolf that can rip your throat in a second if he wanted to.”

Jensen nodded. “If he wanted to. He doesn’t.” He felt anger building in the wolf. “Shhh,” he tried to soothe him and scratched behind the beast’s ear. It calmed the wolf down a bit, but he was still tense, his eyes fixed on the other man again.

“I can’t believe this, Jensen!” Misha went on. “You were always so careful. What happened to you?”

Jensen shrugged, looking away and blushing. Misha was right; Jensen wasn’t the type who just jumped into a dangerous situation without making sure he could get out of it with as little harm as possible. He sighed and looked at Misha. The answer to his question was simple: Jared happened. But he could hardly say that aloud.

“Where’s your rifle?” Misha asked, glancing at the spot by the door where the gun used to be.

Jensen bit his lip and his grip at the wolf’s fur tightened. “Lost it,” he blurted, knowing it sounded almost as stupid as admitting that the wolf glaring at Misha could turn into the sexiest man on the whole planet, making Jensen horny just by looking at him with those deep, hazel eyes.

Misha nodded. “Lost it…” he said in such a cold tone that a chill ran down Jensen’s spine. He met Misha’s eyes.

“Get rid of the animal,” his friend said firmly.

“No,” Jensen said immediately.

“You’re obsessed with it.” Misha’s voice was turning from cold to heated again.

A dark growl sounded and both men stiffened. Misha gave the wolf a startled glance. The wolf growled his warning once again.

Jensen frowned and put a hand over the wolf’s muzzle. “Cut it out, Jared. It’s none of your business,” he said resolutely.

The wolf gave him a confused look. Jensen gave him a frown, curling his fingers around the wolf’s muzzle. “No.” The word was accompanied with a shake of his head.

The wolf stayed quiet, but he didn’t stop glaring at Misha. Jensen knew he didn’t intend to make any trouble, so he let go of his muzzle and petted him again. “You’re a good boy,” he said softly and smiled.

Misha shook his head. “You’re insane,” he said in a low voice, nevertheless Jensen could hear how angry he was. “Never mind. It’s going to end in two weeks, anyway,” he said in the end.

Jensen shot him a startled look. “What?”

Misha frowned. “The conference, Jensen. The one where you are supposed to present the results of your work. You know how important it is. If we don’t screw up, we’ll get a nice amount of money to continue our research.”

Jensen’s grip in the wolf’s fur tightened again. “Yeah… the conference. I forgot.”

Misha shook his head. “Get the material together until then,” he said and stood up. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, in two weeks I’ll be ready,” he said flatly and watched Misha approach the door.

“Good. See you,” Misha said and walked out.

Jensen sighed. Two weeks… He had been looking forward to the conference, knowing how important it was because he was able to get money for his research. The conference was focused on the protection of wildlife, and Jensen understood his work as a mission. He had dedicated his life to it; his goal was to make people understand how important it was to protect the life of the planet. His research was oriented on the inhabitants of forests. Jensen had spent endless hours roaming under trees and watching wild animals, totally fascinated with their lives. He collected so much knowledge, presented it to the world and got money for more research. And he could see that people started thinking… understanding and learning. Trying to protect.

The conference was important. Jensen didn’t want to miss it. He couldn’t afford that. He wasn’t the only one researching the life in forests, but if he didn’t come, he would have disappointed many others who hoped to compare the results with him. He needed to go… even though he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave Jared. The forest gave him his reward for all his efforts and now he was supposed to leave it all and move somewhere else? Maybe when the conference was over, he could return here…

Maybe…

The wolf’s quiet whine brought him back to reality. He stroked the dark brown fur lovingly.

“I don’t want to go, Jared. If I go, I’m not sure I’ll be able to come back here. Fuck, I’m not sure I want to carry on with the research. I just want to stay here with you.”

The wolf hopped on the couch and nuzzled Jensen’s cheek before he licked it. Jared knew something was wrong, Jensen could feel how worried he was. He folded his arms around the wolf’s neck and buried his face in the fur.

“Jared…” he sighed, trying to ignore the growing lump in his throat.    

*

Jared changed back into his human form, not knowing that he was just making things worse. Maybe if Jared had stayed a wolf, it would have been easier to leave him. But like this…it was hard to keep his hands away from Jared, not talking about the growing need to feel Jared was his and only his, and it was not going to change _even_ after their separation. He knew he wasn’t fair. He didn’t know whether he would have a chance to come back any time soon. He doubted that, but he couldn’t fight the selfish desire to claim Jared his.

“Jared, I want you to sleep with me tonight,” he said to the wolf-man after he got out of the bathroom only in his boxers. He noticed Jared’s fascinated stare and a wave of satisfaction washed over him.

But Jared was tense and not in a good way. He looked Jensen slowly up and down and swallowed hard, but he didn’t come closer.

“Jared, I want you to spend the night in my bed,” Jensen said, and motioned to the door of the bedroom before he pointed at himself and then at Jared and at the bedroom door again.

Jared gave a soft whine.

“Jared. Bedroom. You and me. Together,” Jensen said, repeating the set of gestures.

Jared seemed to understand. He looked away. A strong, resolute NO hit Jensen hard. He was staring at Jared in disbelief for a while. The wolf-man didn’t dare look at him.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered and made a step forward. “Why not?”

Jared flinched when Jensen shortened the distance between the two of them. He glanced at Jensen and made a quick step back, making unspoken NO even stronger.

Jensen frowned. “Fuck, Jared!” he cried. “I know you want me and I want you. Where’s the problem then? What prevents you from fucking me into oblivion when we both want that? Fuck, _Jared,_ fuck the hell out of me while _you still can_!”  

He didn’t even realize that he was yelling, and only the frightened look of Jared’s eyes told him that he went too far. Jared didn’t know what he was talking about, of course not. Maybe he was just waiting for Jensen to make the first step?

“Jared,” he tried again in a calmer tone, even though he was far from being calm. He made one long step towards Jared, grabbed his hand and pressed it against his swelling cock.

Jared yelped and recoiled from Jensen. He was shivering and looked afraid.

Jensen didn’t care. The last rejection just fuelled his anger.

“Fuck you, Jared! Quit playing this game of yours with me!” he yelled. Evidently that was the last thing Jared needed to turn around and ran out from the house into the freezing night.

***

Jared returned only early in the morning to make Jensen breakfast and morning coffee as he was used to doing. He had slept outside the whole night, afraid of coming back in case Jensen was still mad at him.

Jensen had obviously been mad at him since he turned down his offer. Jared could see Jensen hadn’t been all right ever since the other guy visited them, but he had hoped he could make things easier for Jensen with reminding him he was still there for him and not going anywhere by hugs and occasional licks at his mark scar. Jensen on the other hand had still been looking for his mouth, for touch of bare skin… for something more than Jared could give him now. Because he knew what would happen if he agreed. And he still wasn’t sure it was also what Jensen wanted. He didn’t want to make a mistake. He didn’t want to be hated by his chosen mate. He needed Jensen to want this, to be _sure_ about the whole thing. To be sure he wanted to join his life with Jared... to be a member of a pack.

Jensen joined him in the kitchen, throwing a scrutinizing look at Jared’s wet clothes.

“You should change,” he said, his voice sounding distant. Jared’s heart sank. He glanced at Jensen shyly and increased the distance between them.

Jensen sighed and went to his bedroom to bring Jared clean clothes. Jared looked at him, puzzled as he was given the clothes, and tugged at the hem of the T-shirt he was wearing.

Jensen nodded. “Take it off. It’s soaked and dirty.”

Jared pulled off the T-shirt, dropping it on the floor. He watched Jensen’s face, trying to read whether he had understood well.

Jensen nodded in agreement. “Good. Now the sweatpants and wear those.” He put the clean clothes on the table and went to the counter for his breakfast and coffee.

Jared pulled on the clean T-shirt and then hesitantly he changed the pants, glancing at Jensen every now and then. Jensen was avoiding his eye… apparently he was still mad.

Jared whined. That made Jensen look at him. Their eyes met and Jared whined again.

Jensen sighed. “Yes, I am kinda hurt. I don’t get you, Jared. I know that you want it, I just don’t get why you don’t take it.” He shook his head and reached for the coffee. “I need to go out today, so I’d be glad if you could bring my rifle back.

Jared leaned his head to the side, not knowing what Jensen wanted from him.

“Rifle, Jared. The thing you took from me the very first day,” Jensen said and sighed, and Jared felt even more frustrated because he didn’t understand.

“Ri…” the word remained stuck in his throat.

Jensen looked up from his coffee, surprise and curiosity in his face. That encouraged Jared.

“Rif…”

“No!” Jensen said abruptly. The sudden flame in his green eyes made Jared cringe, but Jensen smiled. “Sit down.” He pushed a chair towards Jared and the wolf-man obeyed quickly. Anything to please Jensen…

Jensen leaned towards Jared. “Don’t learn such violent words,” he said softly and reached to Jared’s face to caress his cheek lightly.

Jared leaned into the touch, but he was still afraid. It seemed he was messing up since the last evening. He wanted to apologize, so he turned his head a bit to lick Jensen’s palm.

Jensen smiled and stroked Jared’s cheek with his thumb. “May I kiss you at least?” he asked softly, and at the next moment Jared could feel Jensen’s warm breath on his face, smell the aroma of the coffee… and then soft lips sealing his mouth. Jared sighed with relief and allowed Jensen’s tongue to explore the insides of his mouth.

Sparks of joy… and desire spread through his body… but he couldn’t. Not now. Not with Jensen not knowing what it meant to step over the edge. Once there would be the physical connection, there would be no way back…

He pulled away, smiling at Jensen apologetically, but Jensen didn’t seem to be mad at him. Jared’s smile widened and he rose from the chair to land in Jensen’s arms and sniff at his favorite scar. Jensen smelled so nice… so _his_. 

Jensen chuckled. “You have an interesting fetish. Sniffing at the scar you are responsible for.” He stroked Jared’s back up and down. “Don’t you wanna kiss me again?”

Jared pressed his lips against the scar, thinking. 

“K… ki…” he started hesitantly, afraid that Jensen would stop him again.

“Kiss?” Jensen asked and chuckled. “Yes, I’d love to get another kiss.”

“Kiss…” Jared said quietly. The word sounded right. Nice. He raised his head and looked at Jensen’s lips. “Jensen… kiss?”

The lips widened into a smile.

“Kiss Jared,” Jensen said and licked Jared’s lips lightly. “Jensen kiss Jared,” he whispered against Jared’s mouth and let his tongue roll inside once again.

***

Jared wasn’t afraid anymore for which Jensen was grateful. He was messing up pretty much lately and he didn’t want to lose Jared before he had to leave him. He didn’t try to seduce him again, he knew Jared would run away again and this time he wouldn’t return probably. Jensen wanted to keep him close as long as possible. He _needed_ him close, otherwise he didn’t feel complete.

After the kissing session in the kitchen during which Jared learned a new word and obviously he was extremely happy about it because he ended up in Jensen’s lap (it really wasn’t so easy a task to support the whole weight of such a huge man and not being afraid the chair could break under them), almost suffocating Jensen with his bruising kisses, Jensen decided it was time to stick with the old plan to go out and do some research otherwise he would mess up again… and there was no time for jerking off in the shower as well.

“Jared, I want my rifle back,” he said after Jared finally left his lap and made a gesture for shooting.

Jared shook; a wave of his discomfort hit Jensen. Jensen was already prepared to resign himself to the possibility of not getting the rifle back when Jared nodded and went right to the front door.

“Hey, wait for me!” Jensen called and hurried after him.

They were walking silently through the snow-covered forest. Jensen wondered where Jared could possibly hide the gun and all the knives from the kitchen. Jared didn’t seem to hesitate and if he had really understood Jensen, they were nearing the place where the rifle was hidden.

Suddenly Jared stiffened and sniffed the air. The frown forming on his forehead was making Jensen uneasy.

“What’s up, Jared?” he asked softly, but Jared was already a few feet away from him, sniffing and growling quietly. Jensen hurried after him when Jared stopped abruptly, his body all tense and motionless.

And Jensen finally noticed him: a huge silvery-black wolf watching them with quite a smug expression… if a wolf could look smug. This one did.

“Jared?” he addressed the wolf-man quietly and was about to decrease the distance between Jared and him when a deep, dark snarl echoed and Jensen froze on the spot. Jared frowned and with his eyes trained on the wolf he started descending to all fours. Jensen wondered whether he was going to be a witness of his transformation.

***

“A human. I’d never have said you could sink so low,” the wolf growled with pure disdain.

“Alpha,” Jared huffed, and his hands touched the snow.

“You look ridiculous,” the wolf snorted, and Jared cursed the moment he agreed to wear any clothes. If he needed to change quickly, the clothes would be just a hindrance. The long scar on his shoulder and arm was almost healed, but it throbbed with old pain now when the one who caused the injury was standing right in front of him. Anger rose in Jared.

“Jared,” Jensen’s voice sounded behind him, rising panic distinguishable in the undertone. Jared held his breath. He couldn’t let his emotions take over him. He needed to be extremely careful for Jensen’s sake.

Alpha stiffened and bore his eyes into Jared. “The name…”

Jared gave him a confused look.

“He called you by the name your human father gave you.”

Jared sat down on his heels, supporting his weight on his hands buried in the snow. “What’re you talking about? My father was a wolf…”

“Your father became a wolf. Your mother changed him.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Just like your mother... Why am I not surprised?” Alpha growled, and his attention moved to Jensen. “He reeks of you.”

Jared rose back to his feet, shielding Jensen from the wolf. “You won’t touch him.” He could hear Jensen’s quick, nervous breathing.

The wolf barked a laugh. “I was waiting for you to return,” he said.

Jared snorted. “To become an omega? Thanks, but no thanks.”

The wolf growled a chuckle. “Stubborn.” Then he lifted his head, giving Jared a threatening look. “You know why I am here. You became a threat.”

Jared stepped back to Jensen. He could smell the man’s fear. Jensen obviously understood the seriousness of the situation, even though he didn’t know what the wolves were talking about. Jared hoped he wouldn’t start running away. The whole pack was there, he smelled them, every single member, and if Jensen moved away from him, the wolves were going to get him.

That was the basic rule of surviving: eliminating a new pack forming in the territory. There couldn’t be more than one pack. Either one of the alphas was going to die or leave the territory without his pack. The packs were going to join; there was no other way to live.

When Jared left the pack, there was a big possibility he was going to die. But he was saved. The marking was the first step that made him dangerous to Alpha. If he changed Jensen, and he hoped it was going to happen, there would be two wolf-men in Alpha’s territory, two threats. It was obvious that Jared would challenge him sooner or later in order to protect his chosen one. Therefore Jensen was in mortal peril now.

Jared had known all of this _before_ his fangs had sunk into Jensen’s flesh. It was jealousy that brought him to act that time, and Jared was far from regretting his deed. Though he had hoped he would have a chance to challenge the present alpha and win before the wolves found out about Jensen.

He needed time. He needed a complete recovery and a plan. Now all of that was taken away from him. The fight was inevitable, and Alpha was convinced Jared was going to lose. To die. In case it happened, Jensen had only two possibilities: he had to either join the pack as its last member, as a despicable omega who couldn’t change, or die if he didn’t want to conform. That was something Jared couldn’t allow.   

He glanced at Jensen over his shoulder and growled quietly his warning: _Don’t run._ Jensen stared at him, wide-eyed, but nodded.

Jared turned back to Alpha.

“We fight,” he snarled.

“We do,” the silvery-black wolf growled back. “I’ll give you your time.”

Jared nodded and pulled off the T-shirt and the sweatpants, handing them to Jensen, not looking at him. Jensen took the clothes hesitantly.

“Jared,” he addressed the wolf-man in a soft tone. That made Jared tremble. Victory… there was no other possibility…

He sank on all fours again and shivered violently when the sharp, burning pain shot through his body as the bones changed their shape and the muscles stretched and contracted. Dark brown fur covered the naked body and a tail wagged in the air. It was all over in a few seconds. Jared tilted his head up to the sky and howled his challenge.

Howling echoed all around, the pack members confirmed their understanding. The fight could begin…

***

If Jensen hadn’t been so frightened, he would have been fascinated by the communication between Jared and the wolf. He soon understood that the wolf in front of them was a wolf-man, and that Jared was trying to protect Jensen from him. He understood that the deep growling was kind of a language and that it was a threat.

 _Don’t run,_ he could hear in his head and he couldn’t do anything else just nod. No, he wouldn’t have run even if Jared had asked him to. He belonged to him. They would get out of this mess together.

Jensen trusted Jared. He had to.

Jared’s hands touched the snow and he shivered. Only a second later Jensen realized it wasn’t because of the cold, but pain. Pain… how come he couldn’t feel it? There was only cold information in his subconscious, telling him that Jared had transformed. Very easy to overlook.

The blood froze in his veins as the menacing howl echoed all around. “Jared…” he whispered, making the name a prayer.

The silvery-black wolf growled and darted forward. Jared dodged only in the last second. Both wolves turned around quickly to face each other and lunged forward, baring sharp fangs, aiming for each other’s neck.

Although Jared might have been bigger, the other wolf was quicker and more cunning. Jensen’s heart was beating in a mad rhythm and he didn’t even realize that his hands were clenched in fists and he bit his lower lip so hard that blood spurted from the gash.

“Jay…”

It was surprisingly silent around; only the growling of two fighting wolves was heard.

Jensen stifled a cry when the silvery-black wolf rolled Jared on his back and his teeth were dug deep into Jared’s neck.

“No…” Jensen whispered, his breath hitched in his lungs. To his delight Jared wasn’t willing to surrender. He was growling and pushing away the body above with his paws. Somehow he managed to scratch the belly of the other wolf’s body with the claws of his hind leg. The other wolf yelped into his neck and growled, but his grip wasn’t so tight, so Jared managed to move his head sideways and he bit in the bastard’s ear.

The silvery-black wolf whimpered and snatched after Jared’s shoulder. He managed to yank a big chunk of fur out. It still didn’t help him to free his ear from Jared’s teeth. Jared kicked more urgently, growling his threats, and the other wolf with his mouth full of dark-brown fur finally gave in and freed Jared, hoping Jared would finally let go of his ear.

Jared didn’t. He growled and kicked the wolf hard so that the other beast lost his balance. Jared was on his opponent’s back in an instant, pushing him to the ground with his weight. His teeth let go of the ear at last only to dig into the skin on the silvery-black wolf’s neck.

Jensen couldn’t help a slight grin. That was his wolf!   

The wolf under Jared’s heavy body was writhing violently, but it was no use. Jared’s teeth sank only deeper into his neck and the young wolf was pressing him to the ground uncompromisingly so there was no chance for the other wolf to get up from under him.

But Jared was tired and if his opponent wouldn’t stop fighting soon, Jared was going to lose.

“Jared!” Jensen cried. The dark-brown wolf growled weakly and let his body collapse on the other wolf completely.

***

He was tired. The blood loss caused him to lose his strength quickly. As he was lying atop of Alpha and holding his neck, he only wished he could last long enough for the other wolf to stop fighting and finally surrender. But he wasn’t so lucky. Alpha didn’t become an alpha just for nothing. He was persistent to the extent that helped him win the last fight. If Jared gave in to his tiredness, Alpha was going to win again. Jared hoped for the end to come soon.

“Jared!” the sharp exclamation reached his ears. Jensen… If he lost, Jensen was going to become less than a slave of Alpha. The Alpha that was in Jared’s mercy right now.

Jared growled and let his body sink completely onto the other wolf. He was heavier, that was his advantage. When he made sure Alpha couldn’t get away from under him, he loosened the grip on his neck, and in one quick move his teeth buried in the softer skin on the front side of Alpha’s throat. The wolf gave a painful whimper and that was it. Surrender. Jared was the winner.

He growled a warning just to make sure this was all over. Alpha didn’t move. Jared could finish him off if he wanted. He didn’t. He wasn’t bloodthirsty.

The wolves started moving towards them. Jared loosened his grip and stood up. His legs felt wobbly and he was exhausted. The wolves gathered around him, showing their respect in gestures of submission. He became their alpha.

He looked at his opponent. No one paid any attention to him. The silvery-black wolf stood up slowly as well.

“You fought well,” Jared growled quietly. “You can stay if you want to. You deserve respect.”

The silvery-black wolf shook. “No. I’m leaving.”

Jared didn’t respond. He was watching the former alpha of the pack that now belonged to him limp into the depth of the forest.

“Jared!”

He looked the way the voice was coming from. Jensen… He was standing there, watching the pack milling around their new alpha and licking his injuries. He didn’t dare come closer. Some wolves were watching him, but that was all.

Jared wagged his tail and mewled: _I’ll be fine._

“You scared the hell out of me!” Jensen said in an angry tone.

Jared whined and freed himself from the circle of the wolves. He came close to Jensen, who crouched in front of him, taking Jared’s wolf head into his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t do that to me ever again. Do you understand?” he whispered.

Jared licked his face. _Go home,_ he sent to Jensen. _I’ll come later._

Jensen pulled away and stared at the wolf. Jared gave him a pleading look. Jensen gave up and stroked Jared’s furry head.

“You’ll be all right, won’t you? You’re at home after all,” he said softly and stood up. “Good luck with your pack, Jay. You deserved it.”

Jared looked up at Jensen. What was that? Sorrow? Regret? But why? He whined again.

Jensen smiled at him. “See you later.” He turned around and started walking away. “… I hope.”

The wind brought the last words to Jared’s ears, but he didn’t understand.

***

Jared didn’t turn up for more than a week and Jensen had already started packing his things. Misha promised to come and take most of them before he came for Jensen. The days were lonely without the wolf-man, but Jensen refused to feel depressed. On one hand, it was because he kind of knew Jared was all right and with his pack, that he was where he belonged to. On the other hand, Jensen hoped he would have a chance to say goodbye.

He clapped the book he was reading shut and put it in one of the boxes standing near the door when he heard the roar of Misha’s truck. He walked out and grinned at his friend, who got out from the car.

“Hey!” Misha said with a broad grin. “Packed?”

Jensen nodded. “Everything I won’t need anymore, yeah.”

“So let’s get it in the car, and then you can invite me for a cup of hot tea,” Misha said and walked in after Jensen. Once in the house, he looked around. “Where’s your pet?”

The loop around Jensen’s heart tightened. “He’s with his pack,” he answered in a low voice and handed Misha one of the boxes.

“Uh-huh… So at least someone showed they had brain in their head,” Misha said lightly and shrugged. “He’s better off, you know that yourself,” he added when he noticed the pained expression on Jensen’s face.

Jensen only nodded silently, taking another box himself and walking out to the truck. Misha followed.

“Jensen… we’ll go to the conference, be great, and get enough money to start new projects. You’ll buy a dog – a real dog…” Misha started, but was cut off.

“I don’t want a dog, Misha. You… don’t understand. You can’t understand.”

Misha sighed. “I know that your wolf was something special – I still wonder how come he didn’t kill you right away, and I’m really glad he didn’t – but he was a wild animal…”

“He wasn’t an animal,” Jensen said, annoyed with the fact that he could hardly explain who Jared was. He heard Misha’s heavy sigh.

“Obviously it’s time for you to return into the civilisation…”

The words hurt. Jensen’s eyes started stinging and he avoided looking at his friend. A wave of confusion welled within him and he didn’t know where it came from. He didn’t care. He was about to go back into the house for a next box, when Misha’s voice stopped him.

“Jensen, there.”

Jensen looked at Misha at first and then followed the direction in which his friend was looking. A dark-brown wolf was standing there, watching both men.

Jensen’s heart started beating faster. “Jared,” he whispered and a broad smile brightened his face. He walked – no, he ran – to the wolf and fell on his knees in front of him, reaching into his thick fur.

“Jared,” he addressed the wolf and petted him.

The wolf purred and waved his tail. He started licking Jensen’s face affectionately. Jensen chuckled and hugged the wolf around his neck.

“How have you been?” he whispered the question into Jared’s ear. Jared winced and whined quietly. Jensen realized the cold feeling deep under the combined happiness of both of them. Pain. How come he couldn’t feel it? He pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

Jared licked his face again, not showing any sign of discomfort anymore. Jensen chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re here. I was afraid you wouldn’t show up… and I’d be gone.” The pain of the coming loss washed over him again. Jared whined quietly and looked at Misha. Jensen looked at his friend, too. “He’s back,” he said, a sad smile forming on his lips.

Misha nodded. “Yeah. Good. Now let’s finish this.” He went to the house to bring another box.

Jensen looked at Jared, whose quizzical look was more eloquent than any words.

“I’m leaving, Jay. Work calls. I have to present my research to a bunch of big-headed idiots who donate money to support science and environment protection and think what a big deed they did. We need the money. We wouldn’t be able to do anything without it, that’s why I have to go,” he said, knowing Jared didn’t understand a word, but he hoped that the tone of his voice was enough for the wolf-man to understand the importance of what he was saying, why he had to leave. “I’m sorry, Jared.”

The wolf walked right into the house, meeting Misha in the doorway. Misha got out of his way immediately and walked out only when Jared was inside. Jared didn’t pay any attention to the man, and Misha kept every comment about Jensen’s sanity for himself.

Jensen followed Jared inside, watching him look around the place. Jensen could feel his confusion.

“I’m staying just a few more days,” Jensen said, and a forming lump in his throat prevented him from saying more.

Jared came to him and Jensen crouched, so that their eyes were in the same level. “I don’t wanna leave, Jared, but I have to. You understand, don’t you?”

Jared gave a quite whine and nuzzled Jensen’s cheek before he licked his ear.

Jensen smiled. “I know, Jay. I love you, too,” he whispered.

When all the boxes were finally in the truck, Jensen made Misha the tea they were talking about before. Jared was at his heels all the time and in order to lighten up the mood Misha called Jared a sheepdog. Jensen laughed, but it sounded dull and empty. After Jensen settled on the couch, Jared immediately got on the couch next to him, putting his head in Jensen’s lap and stretching his whole body so that there wasn’t any room left for the other man, so Misha had to bring a chair from the kitchen if he wanted to sit down. That made Jensen smirk, which was more genuine than the laughter before, but it still lacked the real humor.

The moments after that were filled with awkwardness, so after finishing his cup of tea Misha left. Jensen felt bad for feeling relief after the truck disappeared from his sight.

That night Jared slept in Jensen’s bed, his big wolf body sprawled over the sheets with his head on Jensen’s pillow. Jensen was stroking the thick fur gently until late night hours when he put his arm around the wolf, spooning him, and rested his chin against the top of Jared’s head. They slept like that for the rest of the night.

*

No coffee and breakfast was waiting for Jensen in the morning this time, yet there was an apology coming from Jared. Jensen shook his head and smiled.

“I get it, don’t worry,” he said and petted the wolf. The answer was a quiet whine and a thankful lick. Jensen chuckled and kissed the beast’s nose. “I understand that your injuries need a bit more time and that they are still painful. I don’t want you to be in more pain than necessary, so I get it. I just don’t get why I can’t feel your pain.” He sighed and petted the wolf again.

It was a lazy day, and Jensen didn’t mind it at all. He was leaving the next day, so he wanted to use every minute they still had for each other. Jared, on the other hand, seemed to not enjoy the couch cuddling session as much as Jensen did, because after two hours or so he climbed off of Jensen lying on the couch and headed right for the door.

“You want to go out? It’s freezing there,” Jensen complained, but stood up anyway.

After a few minutes of Jensen’s complaints and Jared’s continuous asserting his will, they were walking through the forest with Jared a few steps ahead of Jensen. Even though Jensen glimpsed curious, watchful eyes and fur coats of different colors, there was no one bothering them this time. The wolves remained at the respectful distance, and any time Jared and Jensen came too close, they disappeared from sight. Though, Jensen knew they were still there.

Jared didn’t seem to care about the other wolves. He was leading the man deeper into the forest and Jensen had already started wondering where they were going when Jared suddenly stopped in front of some hole – most likely an old fox den. He poked his head into the hole and pulled out Jensen’s rifle.

Jensen chuckled. “I thought I was never going to see it again.”

Jared wagged his tail and crawled a bit into the den again, bringing out knives one after another from there. The whole gesture gave Jensen’s heart a painful squeeze. Jared was returning the things… and Jensen was going to leave. Maybe that was why Jared was doing it… Or maybe it was because he wanted to express his trust. It hurt. The whole leaving thing already hurt much more than it should.

Jensen didn’t care about the cold. He sat down into the snow, putting the rifle and the knives aside. Jared sat down next to him, watching him closely. Jensen could _feel_ the many eyes trained on them, but as long as Jared didn’t care, nor did he.

He put his hand on the wolf’s warm body.

“They respect you. You’re their alpha now…” he said only because he couldn’t bare the silence anymore. “You fought well, you deserved it.”

Jared licked Jensen’s ear quickly.

Jensen chuckled. “My line.” He stroked Jared’s furry body and then reached to his own neck, rubbing the scar the wolf’s teeth had left there. He smiled.

“You couldn’t give me anything better to remember you forever,” he said in a low voice. “If you hadn’t, I would have asked for it myself.” He snuggled close to Jared, hugging him and pressing his face into the fur, breathing the scent of nature. “You bit me, you scared the hell out of me, but I still couldn’t be angry with you. I trusted you and you broke my trust, but I forgave you the moment I realized that you didn’t do it with a bad intention. I knew I should have been freaked out when suddenly I was able to feel what you felt, to know what you wanted to say… but I couldn’t. Feeling you felt so… natural. Like it was always supposed to be like that. Maybe it is, and people are just too ignorant of the rules set by Mother Nature.”

He sighed heavily, pressing tighter to Jared.

“Sometimes I couldn’t distinguish whom the feelings I felt belonged to,” he continued. “I believe it was your doing making me feel comfortable with it from the very beginning, wasn’t it? You made me feel loved and with the mixture of feelings I had to deal with it felt like I loved you back. I DID love you back. I DO.”

He sniffed into the thick fur coat covering the wolf’s strong body.

“I pushed all the possible fears away, because it felt so good and right…” he whispered. “I love you, Jared. I don’t wanna leave you.”

He knew Jared didn’t understand, and he knew he was just making him confused and worried. He let go of the wolf and forced himself into a smile.

“You’ll be fine with your pack. Everyone is there for you. You won’t be alone ever again,” he said and tried to ignore the growing lump in his throat. “You’ll be just fine.”

***

Jared didn’t need to understand the words to get the importance of them. Whatever Jensen was talking about, it was the reason of his dejection.

When Jensen let go of him, Jared licked his face. It was as cold as Jensen’s hands. Jared realized that Jensen’s clothes must have been wet and frozen, and a slight shiver told him that the man was already cold. It was time to get him inside. He stood up and poked Jensen with his nose.

Jensen sighed. “Okay, we’re going back. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

He stood up and walked slowly back to the cottage with the rifle hanging from his shoulder and the knives in his hands. Jared was right at his heels, trying to hurry him. The many eyes in the forest were following them until the two of them disappeared in the house.    

Jensen went to his bedroom to change his wet clothes for dry ones while Jared waited for him on the couch. When Jensen finally settled next to him, he pressed close to the man’s body in order to warm him up. Jensen smiled and hugged the wolf.

Jared decided to spend the night in Jensen’s bed again. He guessed that Jensen needed him close now… at least it looked like that. On the other hand, sleeping with Jensen curled around him was one of the best things he could think of. He loved the closeness and the trust between them. Jared slowly started planning…

… just to find out his plans were not going to become reality. Next day he was forced to understand why most of Jensen’s things were missing and why Jensen had been so depressed lately.

When Jensen’s friend turned up and helped Jensen get the rest of his things into the four-wheeler, Jared would have sworn that he could see unshed tears in Jensen’s eyes. He was avoiding Jared’s eye, and the wolf felt a cold chill running down his spine. Was it really what it looked like? _Are you leaving me?_

Jensen winced when the question attacked him. He nodded, pursing his lips, and that was when the other man walked in, looking at first at Jared and then at Jensen.

“I’ll wait in the car while you say goodbye. Don’t be long,” he said and left the house.

Jared looked at Jensen questioningly, still hoping that Jensen would change his mind.

“I won’t,” Jensen spoke in a low voice. “I have to go, Jay, I’m sorry.” He was still fighting his tears bravely.

Jared came closer and Jensen crouched in front of him. “This is goodbye. I don’t know whether I’ll see you ever again… but I hope so.” He stretched out his hand and stroked Jared’s dark brown fur. Jared whined and licked Jensen’s face and ear and then mouth. His every thought was screaming at Jensen: _Stay_.

Jensen shook his head. “I wish I could… but I can’t.”

Jared was thinking fast. There HAD to be something that would persuade Jensen to stay.

He took a deep breath and tried not to think about the pain it was going to cause him. He shivered and almost fell down when his body stretched into the shape of a tall man, his teeth clenched tight to prevent any painful sound to come out.

“Jared, what are you doing?”

Jensen’s voice was so concerned that he almost felt sorry for making him watch the change. He took a deep breath and looked at Jensen.

“Jared l… love Jensen,” he said. If this was not going to work, then nothing was…

Jensen winced. The words obviously caught his attention.

“Jared love Jensen,” Jared repeated more eagerly, but to his great disappointment Jensen shook his head.

“Don’t, Jared. I have to go,” he whispered, turning around and hurrying out from the house.

***

Jensen got in the passenger’s seat and fastened his seatbelt, not looking at Misha.

“Let’s go,” he said while he still could. Jared’s words struck him more than he would ever have admitted.

Misha didn’t say anything. He started the car and moved slowly from the driveway. Jensen glanced into the rearview mirror. He could see a dark brown wolf watching their departure. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the mirror and watch the snow-covered road in front of them.

“Jensen,” Misha’s voice was unnaturally soft. “I know you liked the wolf and I’m still astonished that the beast never tried to harm you… but he was just a wolf…” Just a wolf that didn’t deserve Jensen feeling so shitty about leaving him behind. There were much more important things to do… Misha didn’t need to say that, because Jensen knew it anyway. He almost snapped at Misha that Jared wasn’t JUST a wolf, but he knew it would have sounded childish and stupid altogether. Misha didn’t know, so he couldn’t understand.

Misha sighed when Jensen didn’t give any reply. “If you need an animal, get a dog…”

“I told you already, I don’t want a dog!” Jensen couldn’t hold back the grunt this time and he must have given Misha a very strange look, because his friend tensed and his eyes were fixed on the road again.

“Fine,” he said and that was all for the conversation. Jensen felt guilty, but he didn’t try to apologize. He didn’t have any strength left for that. He looked out the window to notice the dark brown wolf moving fast behind the trees. His eyes widened and he held his breath as he watched the wolf running at the same level with the car on the white road.

When the car reached crossroads, the wolf stopped. Jensen didn’t stop staring at him until the car turned off to get to the main road. That was the moment when he heard a long, desperate howl that was tearing his heart apart.

He couldn’t hold his tears anymore.


	3. Loving

Eleven months. Jensen looked out of the window of his apartment at the jungle of high buildings, streets and cars. People were milling in front of every shop window, preparing for Christmas time. It appeared so meaningless to Jensen. He watched the hunt for presents that didn’t concern him anymore. He felt trapped in this town, in this world of consumption. He dreamed about deep forests, the blue of the sky peeping through branches, mud under his feet… about hands trailing their way over his body, skin touching skin, bruising kisses… The town was a cage. Gray, cold, and unfriendly.

Eleven months Jensen had been making breakfast and morning coffee himself. His rifle rested in a closet, away from the eyes of everyone… even his own. Eleven months he had been watching the scar from the wolf’s teeth every time he bared his shoulder and looked into a mirror.

He sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool window glass. The conference had gone more than well; both Jensen and Misha were successful and got a nice amount of money to continue their projects. There was an opportunity to go to Siberia for two years to watch the wolf population there… but Jensen turned it down. He didn’t want to cross the ocean and increase the distance between one particular wolf and him.

“Jared…” The name was burning within him like a white flame that could never be extinguished and it didn’t lose a bit of its intensity even after the eleven moths of separation.

Jensen sighed and just wanted to go to the kitchen when knocking on the door sounded. He went to open. Misha was standing there, grinning.

“Merry Christmas,” he said and stepped in.

“Huh?” Jensen asked stupidly, closing the door.

“You haven’t had your morning coffee yet, have you? Make some for me, too,” Misha said, still grinning.

“You’re extremely energetic. Why don’t you make the coffee yourself? You know where it is.”

Misha sighed. “You’re so grumpy when you don’t have your morning dose.”

“Only when I see your face,” Jensen said and followed Misha into the kitchen. “So? Why are you here so damn early?”

“Aww, as friendly as ever,” Misha sniggered. “Since you turned down the offer to do research in Siberia, I have a new offer for you. What do you say about going to Australia with me? The population of dingos…”

“Misha,” Jensen whined in desperation. “I don’t want to go.”

Misha looked sincerely surprised. “Why not? Dingos are interesting.”

“I know. And bears and deer and foxes and jackals and sables and whatever you can come up with IS interesting, I’m not denying it. I still don’t wanna go.”

Misha frowned lightly, watching Jensen for a while. “Jensen,” he addressed him slowly.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Please, don’t.”

Misha frowned even more. “It’s about the wolf, isn’t it?”

“Please, we already had this conversation…”

Misha didn’t say a word, which wasn’t a good sign. Jensen watched him dig a can with coffee out of one of the cupboards in the kitchen and set to work on their morning dose. When two cups of steaming coffee were put on the table, Misha sat down, giving Jensen a strict look.

“Jensen.”

“Please,” Jensen whined again.

“No. You’ll listen to me. What happened to you, man? This is not you. You love your job. Everything you do, you do it with full concentration. What the fuck happened to you?” 

“Jared,” Jensen said without thinking, and he shrugged indifferently.

“God…” Misha rolled his eyes and sighed. “What was so special about the wolf?”

“He wasn’t a wolf,” Jensen said, frowning.

Misha shook his head. “That’s what you’re repeating every time we get to this point. Will you finally explain what you mean?”

Jensen bit his lip. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

Misha sighed. “That’s what you always say.”

“Because I’m right,” Jensen said tiredly.

“Try me.”

Jensen shook his head. “You would think I’m mental.”

“I already think that. Now tell me one good reason why you should return into that forest and not go to Australia with me or participate in the Siberian project,” Misha said over his cup of coffee.

“Because I don’t want to?” Jensen offered.

“Not good enough.”

Jensen frowned. “What do you wanna hear?”

“The true reason. You know something I don’t, so spit it out.”

Jensen fidgeted in his chair.

“Jensen.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you. But don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jensen finally gave up.

“Okay, whatever. As long as you don’t tell me that you fell in love with a werewolf or something…” Misha said, sipping from his coffee.

Jensen stayed quiet, looking into his own cup and biting his lip.

Misha put his cup back on the table slowly. “You’re kidding me,” he said, unable to believe.

Jensen sighed, leaning against the backrest. “Do I look like that?”

Misha’s eyebrows shot up. “You wanna tell me that…”

Jensen waved his hand. “Forget that I said something.”

“No, no,” Misha said quickly. “It’s just…. Wow.”

Jensen glared. “You don’t believe me.”

Misha shrugged and gave Jensen an apologetic smile. “Well… It doesn’t sound believable.”

“Yeah, right,” Jensen grunted. “Like anything that is not well-known is just unbelievable.”

“I didn’t say anything like that,” Misha tried to placate Jensen. “As I said, give me a reason. Convince me that you’re not mental and I’m a fool.”

Jensen gave Misha a scrutinizing look. Then he stood up abruptly and went for his laptop.

“There are those records,” he said as he started the computer, “about people changing into animals. Officially, they’re called shapeshifters. There are more groups of people shifting their form. Bears and wolves are the best known, but there are also cats, dogs, hawks…”

“Wait a moment,” Misha interrupted. “You’re telling me that werewolves, werebears, werecats and whatever are… real?”

Jensen glanced at Misha over his laptop. “I’ve seen a werewolf, if that’s what you prefer calling Jared.”

“Jensen…” Misha started, but Jensen pushed his laptop in front of him.

“Here. Links to the websites talking about shapeshifters. Have a good look. A certain part of them is dealing with the topic from the scientific point of view. No myth, pure science.”

Misha frowned slightly and looked at the screen. He clicked on a random link. ”South American Indians, huh?”

Jensen nodded. “They can turn into jaguars. There are also North American natives who turn into mountain lions. And that’s not all. Every continent has its own population of shapeshifters. There are werebears and werewolves in Siberia, werecats, weredogs, and werewolves in Europe. North America…”

“Let me guess. Werewolves and werebears,” Misha said.

Jensen nodded. “Plus mountain werelions. There are even Eskimo tribes who can change into polar werebears and polar werefoxes.”

“Werefoxes,” Misha snorted.

Jared shrugged. “That’s how they’re called.”

Misha nodded. “So… back to your Jared…”

“Werewolf, yeah,” Jensen said, looking at the screen.

“Right,” Misha said.

“Actually, there are memoirs. A man got into a werewolf pack living in the area where Jared’s pack lives now. It was maybe twenty four, twenty five years ago,” Jensen continued.

Misha looked up from the screen. “Could it be the same pack?”

“I guess it is,” Jensen said. “The territory is vast and no other pack is accepted there – just one pack with one alpha.” He clicked the mouse and a new website opened on the screen. There was an article about a man called Gerald Padalecki and a few photos of a handwritten journal or something. “The man was a hunter. According to his records, he was attacked by a bear and was saved by a female werewolf. She took him to her pack and took care of him until he was cured. But… you know… things happen.”

Misha rolled his eyes. “Let me guess again. She fell for him, he fell for her, and they lived happily ever after.”

Jensen chuckled. “Not exactly. Not the last part. He was a human, so he couldn’t be accepted into the pack.”

“What did he do?” Misha asked curiously.

“That’s the most interesting part. Not only you are born as a shapeshifter, but you can also become one,” Jensen said.

“How?”

“Well… I’m not good at anthropology and stuff, but there is this thing called a rite of passage. It’s known even in human tribes. Novices pass from their old life to a new one and they take on a new role in the society.”

Misha nodded. “What does it mean in the world of shapeshifters?” he asked.

Jensen leaned back. “If you want to become a shapeshifter, you need to be like… infected with their DNA.”

“Okay, I’ll kiss a hot werewolf female. And?”

Jensen chuckled. “It’s not so simple. As I said, it’s a rite. The most important part of it is blood mixing. Then saliva exchanging – so yeah, kissing is allowed. The third thing could be a problem if the one changing is a female.” He shrugged.

Misha raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re talking about bloody sex and semen.”

Jensen gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. “That’s why I’m saying it could be a problem for a woman. On the other hand… a guy entering her comes to a contact with her… uhm… let’s say… vaginal secretion. It does the job, too.”

Misha slapped his forehead in a gesture of desperation. “That’s just gross.”

Jensen glanced at him from the screen. “Sex is gross?”

“No, the way you’re talking about it is gross.”

Jensen shrugged and smiled innocently. “Sorry.”

Misha shook his head. “What else do you have for me?”

“I haven’t finished this part yet,” Jensen said and grinned.

Misha whined. “What more?”

“It’s usual that during the rite…”

“You mean animalistic sex.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “During the rite children are conceived.”

Misha sighed. “Why that doesn’t surprise me?”

“In his memoirs, Gerald writes that his lover got pregnant. She gave birth to a boy,” Jensen continued. “I read somewhere that the vast majority of the children conceived during the rite prefer humans as their future mates.”

Misha shook his head. “Fools.”

Jensen shrugged. “Well, it’s in their blood.”

Misha nodded and gave Jensen a scrutinizing look. “Do you think that Jared…”

“I don’t know,” Jensen cut Misha off. He didn’t want to think about this part. Misha seemed to understand the hint.

“What else Gerald wrote?” he asked instead.

Jensen looked at the screen again. “After he was changed, he had to learn how to live as a werewolf. Like… hunting, communicating… and stuff.”

Misha nodded. “Sounds logical.”

“Yeah…” Jensen nodded. “Gerald’s memoirs end with his mate’s death and him wanting his revenge on her murderers. Hunters.”

Misha frowned. “Hunters.”

Jensen nodded. “Two years after her death the land was declared to be a protected area. Guess who was responsible for that.”

“Dear old Uncle Gerald?” Misha asked.

“Exactly. That’s the last record connected to his name I could find. There’s nothing about his son, though, just in his memoirs, and it’s also only the brief mention of the boy’s birth.”

“Strange…”

Jensen shook his head. “Not so much. He became a father and he still had to learn the things about the life in a pack. That’s pretty much. I don’t think he had much time to write anything. AND,” Jensen emphasized the word in order to hint that there was something more, “he wasn’t allowed to join the pack unless he proved his capability while his son became a member of the pack the moment he was born.”

“Huh… How did he prove it?”

“I don’t know, but he must have passed the test since he wrote that the pack was going to help him hunt down the murderers of his mate.”

Misha nodded. “I hope that the test was nothing too bloody and painful.”

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Is that all or is there something more you want to tell me?” Misha asked, watching Jensen, who fidgeted restlessly in his chair.

“There… is one more thing,” he admitted slowly.

“Well? What is it?”

“Mating.”

“Mating. What about it?”

Jensen sighed and closed the page about the memoirs of Gerald Padalecki. Then wrote a few words into the Google browser and when links of multiple websites appeared on the screen, he turned the laptop to Misha.

“Mating. It differs from population to population, but the main idea is the same. Two individuals become mates after they both carry a bound mark. It’s like… wearing a wedding ring in our culture,” he said.

Misha nodded. “I’m even afraid to ask what the mark is.”

“It’s something you always carry with you and you never lose it. It’s a scar. And the odor of the one who marked you,” Jensen replied and fixed his eyes at the screen.

Misha gave Jensen a curious look. Jensen didn’t look at him. He reached for the collar of his T-shirt, pulling it away and revealing the scar the wolf’s teeth had left there. Misha’s eyes widened.

“He bit you?” he cried. “And you never told me?”

Jensen gave him a guilty look. “I couldn’t,” he said quietly. “You would have said you were right and… I didn’t want you to think Jared was really dangerous. He didn’t want to hurt me, he was even sorry for causing me pain… He just wanted me to be his.”

Misha didn’t stop glaring. “And you agreed?”

Jensen gave him a small smile. “Technically I did. When I saved his life.”

“That’s stupid.”

“This is what goes for both werewolves and weredogs. Saving a life creates a connection between the rescuer and the rescued one. No matter how many lives you save, you create a connection between yourself and the ones you saved. This connection is based on gratitude. If it changes into something more, the one you saved is allowed to give you a mark. That mark means that you’re under protection. No other can mark you after that. You can return it or you don’t have to, it depends on your decision. If you do, it means you agree with the bond. If you don’t…” he shrugged.

“What if I were marked, but then I mark someone else?”

“Theoretically speaking, you can do that. But trust me, there’s no chance you’ll feel like doing that.”

“Why not?”

Jensen chuckled. “Because enduring the mixture of feelings of two potential mates would just drive you crazy. The trick is that marking enables you to read the feelings of your wanna-be mate. Sometimes it’s really difficult to find the line between their and your own feelings.”

“That’s what happened to you?”  Misha asked with growing interest.

Jensen smiled and nodded. “That’s why I knew he was not going to hurt me. And that’s also how I fell for him.”

“Isn’t that kind of forcing you to feel what he wants you to feel?”

Jensen laughed. “Kinda. But once you find the line, you know whether it’s you being in love or the werewolf’s love for you.” He shrugged.

“Okay, I get it. But you left. What if he finds a new mate?” Misha asked.

“He won’t. He’s already decided for me.”

“But you’re not there.”

“Doesn’t matter. Dogs and wolves are faithful.”

Misha nodded. “What if you found a new mate?”

Jensen shook his head. “I could only be with a human, and that wouldn’t count like a mate in their understanding. Besides, I wear his scent. That’s as if he wrote a big sign HANDS OFF all over me.” He chuckled. “Quite possessive.”

Misha chuckled. “Tell me something. He was growling at me every time I raised my voice at you.”

Jensen grinned. “He was protecting me, you know.”

Misha nodded. “Your fluffy pup scared the hell outta me,” he said and grinned, but then he got serious again. “Well, now I get that it’s impossible for you to find another werewolf mate. But how about Jared? He’s not marked, so I guess HANDS OFF doesn’t apply to him. So… hypothetically speaking… if he saved the life of some other werewolf, wouldn’t it be like agreeing to being marked?”

“I’m sure Jared would be careful enough not to connect his life with some other werewolf like this…” Jensen said slowly.

“Okay, but… you know, shit happens,” Misha continued. “What if he found himself in a situation in which his help would be required?”

Jensen straightened up in his chair slowly, fixing his eyes on the screen. “I… don’t know much about this. Every situation is different…”

“But what IF it happened? And the other werewolf marked him. What then?”

Jensen sighed. “If something like that happened and Jared was marked by some other werewolf… he would have two potential mates. If those two mates met, that would mean fight for life and death, I guess. The winner would get Jared. If it was the other one, it would be up to Jared whether he would mark the werewolf. If it was me…” he shrugged. “Probably I would have to open the scar and give him a new mark. But… it’s just a guess. It would be a special situation and I’m not sure how a pack would deal with it. Werewolves know that if you save a life, you become responsible for it. They have this knowledge since they’re born and they behave according to it. On the other hand, a pack is responsible for its members: mates for mates, parents for children… Alphas have the greatest responsibility.” He shrugged. “I really can’t answer your question. I know very little about it and the only truly reliable sources are Padalecki’s memoirs and the few articles from a guy who was allowed to study the life and customs of a population of werelions in Africa, and those don’t help me much understand werewolves.”

Misha leaned against the backrest and watched Jensen for a long while.

“What?” Jensen asked, feeling uneasy under Misha’s searching look.

“How does he look like?” his friend asked suddenly. “I mean Jared. How does he look like when he’s in his human form?”

A light smile played on Jensen’s lips and his eyes glittered with gentleness. “God, he’s stunning!” he blurted.

Misha giggled. “That sounded so gay.”

Jensen blushed slightly, but he didn’t stop smiling. “He’s tall and muscular. Brown hair and hazel eyes… Misha, his eyes are like… like there was the whole world in them. So deep and breath-taking. You could drown in them. He’s gorgeous.”

Misha laughed. “Now you even became a poet.” He grinned. “You sure you don’t want to go to Australia with me to study dingos? Maybe we’ll meet weredingos,” he said jokingly.

Jensen frowned immediately. “It’s not funny.”

“Fine, no Australian bush, then. Forest suits you better, anyway,” Misha said, still grinning.

“Cut it out, Misha,” Jensen said. He didn’t need Misha to remind him why he felt so depressed ever since he left Jared howling back there in the forest.

Misha stopped grinning and nodded. “You convinced me. You have three days to pack everything you need. I’m taking you back.”

Jensen’s heart skipped a beat and he looked up from his laptop to stare at Misha.

“Back… where?” he asked slowly.

“Back to Jared,” Misha said in a conversational tone.

Jensen shook his head. “Misha, don’t make fun of me. This is too cruel…”

“I’m not joking,” the firm voice interrupted him. “I came here today either to take you to a shrink or to tell you that there is an opportunity for you to return to the area and carry on with your ‘wolf research’.”

Jensen’s heart started beating faster. “God, tell me that I’m not dreaming,” he whispered.

Misha laughed. “You can still call me by my first name,” he smirked, but then the tone of his voice changed from joking into gentle. “It’s not a dream, Jen. You did a good job with your research and it would be too bad if you couldn’t carry on with it.”

The corners of Jensen’s mouth stretched into a smile. “I’m going back?” he asked, still not believing.

“If you want to, then I guess you are.” Misha returned the smile.

Jensen rose up from the chair and hugged Misha gratefully. Misha hugged him back and laughed again. “Merry Christmas, you lovesick fool.”

Jensen sniffed into Misha’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“There is just one condition,” Misha said suddenly.

Jensen pulled back, giving Misha a careful look. “What condition?”

Misha grinned widely. “I want to see Jared’s human form.”

Jensen laughed. “I can’t guarantee that.”

***

Winter came again and the house remained empty. Jared ran down the snow-covered road and lay down behind a bush growing by the crossroads, watching the main road. He kept doing it ever since Jensen had left.

Jared hoped. He believed that one day Jensen would come back. There surely was just something Jensen needed to do before he came back. Jared clung to that hope as if it was the only thing that kept him going… and probably it was. 

He was watching the road until late afternoon when the howling of his pack called him back. Neither today did Jensen come back… Jared stood up and trotted back into the forest. _Jensen didn’t come today, but maybe he will come tomorrow,_ he said to himself as he did many times before.

A few young wolves joined him on his way back to the werewolf village. Wooden huts were built in a small circle, and two females and a male were skinning and gutting the newest kill, a deer, in the center of the circle. Jared knew they would bring him the best meat in a short time. Being an alpha surely had its benefits.

He scanned the village with one long look. Everything seemed to be all right. Werewolves either in their wolf or human form were minding their business. Everyone had something to do and no one was trying to pick a fight as it happened between young wolves from time to time.

Jared preferred staying in his wolf form ever since Jensen had left unless he got engaged into an activity that required hands.

There were some children playing behind the huts. When they spotted Jared, they ran to him, yipping happily. Jared liked children, he greeted them with a short howl and a wag of his tail, and when they landed around his neck, biting his ear and trying to climb up on his back, he rolled down in the snow, letting the children fall on him.

Children were born in their human form and they didn’t start transforming until they were at least five and their parents started taking them to the forest and preparing them for their later studies. Children didn’t like transforming and Jared got it very well. He used to hate the pain, too, when he was a pup, but once he learned to ignore the pain, it wasn’t so bad. He even preferred staying in his wolf form more than human. Especially after his father’s death when he was five. He never found out what happened. One day his father left for a hunt and never returned.

With his mother already gone since he was two, it wasn’t an easy life for a child that just started learning important things for his future life. If he didn’t want to end up like an omega, he had to work harder than the kids who still had parents to teach them the basics. A problem of an individual was a problem of the whole pack, so there was always someone who took care of him. Jared never needed to be afraid of staying hungry or cold during the winter or missing anything he needed to learn. But every time it was someone else who showed him how things worked and there were still many things he needed to find out on his own, because parents didn’t have as much patience with him as with their own children.

The young wolf was persistent and ambitious, which was his luck. He often picked fights with other wolves just to test his own abilities. He was observant and eager to get better. His goal was to become the best. He worked hard and when there was no young wolf that could defeat him, he decided that it was time to challenge Alpha – only to find out how foolish it was. Alpha wasn’t the youngest anymore, his age already started being visible, but he was still strong and cunning and had the experience that Jared lacked. Even now Jared was aware that his victory was more about luck and the strong will to protect Jensen. If it hadn’t been for Jensen, he would surely have lost.

Jensen… Jared’s human. The human who reminded Jared the name given to him by his human father. Father who had been changed into a wolf by Jared’s werewolf mother.

Jared didn’t remember much from his early youth. The man in his memories was mostly connected to some strange language he was trying to teach his little son. _Jared…_ It was his favorite word. Jared didn’t know it was a name. Wolves didn’t have names. They didn’t use them so they didn’t need them. Names didn’t matter. Hierarchy was important. Yet his father was trying to give him a name.

He had a name.

He was the only member of the pack who had a name. The name was his legacy. It connected him with the world his father came from… The same world Jensen lived in. Jensen… His future mate. Jared believed that and that was why he went to check on the house again the next day. And the day after. Until the day came when the familiar four-wheeler stopped in front of the cottage.

Jared sniffed the air, hidden behind a tall tree. The smell that the wind blowing towards him brought to him when the door on the passenger’s side opened was unmistakable. _Jensen!_   Jared’s heart made a somersault. He wanted to shoot out from behind the tree to greet Jensen, but another man got out from the four-wheeler.

Jared hesitated. Why Jensen brought anyone with him? Didn’t he come to stay with Jared? Why did he need anyone else there? He lay down and watched the scene. 

***

“Snow as far as the eye can see,” Misha commented as he stopped the car at the end of the road and looked in the direction of the cottage. The driveway was covered with snowdrifts. He sighed. “We have to shovel the way to the door.”

Jensen beside him chuckled. “Are you afraid of hard labor?”

Misha gave him a sour look. “Haha, funny. Get your ass out and start shoveling.”

Jensen sighed. “Yes, boss.” Before Misha could slap his arm, he got out from the car. He took a deep breath of the cold, wet air and looked around.

Misha got out as well. “What are you doing? I told you to get the shovel and start working.”

“He didn’t come here,” Jensen said, gazing at the sparkly white snow untouched by any animal paws.

Misha sighed. “Maybe he just didn’t come close,” he said and handed Jensen one of the shovels they brought with them. “Here. Get all sweaty and your irresistible smell would surely lure him here.”

Jensen glared, but took the tool and started working.

Misha laughed. “Once we get your things in, we can go for a walk to find your lover.”

Jensen glared even more and threw a snowball at Misha. Misha didn’t manage to dodge, so the ball hit him in the chest. He raised an eyebrow.

“Was that a challenge?”

Jensen looked at him haughtily. “Of course.”

“As you wish.” Misha bent to make a snowball, but by the time he could throw it, another ball flew to him. “Hey!”

Jensen laughed smugly and got a snow shower right into his face.

Misha grinned. “Payback.”

Jensen wiped the melting snow from his face. “That wasn’t fair!”

“What _is_ fair?” Misha teased and took armful of snow.

“No!” Jensen cried and giggled when another snow shower hit him. Neither of them noticed a huge dark brown wolf nearing them in a swift pace. Jensen was just trying to form a snowball when a wave of jealousy hit him and until he had time to react, Misha ended up face down in a snowdrift with the growling wolf on his back.

Jensen couldn’t help a smile spread on his face. “Jared!”

The wolf growled again at the man lying motionlessly under his big front paws in the snow and then looked at Jensen.

“Jared, come to me,” Jensen cooed, but the wolf glared.

 _Are you serious? This jerk who took you away from me?_ Jared’s eyes were asking, and he was obviously pissed.

Jensen sighed. “Jay, it’s Misha. He’s my friend. He brought me back. See? I’m back. Come to me, Jared.” He spread his arms in an inviting gesture, but Jared ignored it. He growled once again and pressed harder on Misha’s back, but then he retrieved and jumping in the deep snow he was heading back into the forest.

“Jared!” Jensen knew very well that the wolf heard him, but he was stubbornly pretending he didn’t.

Misha meanwhile got up to his feet. “What _the fuck_ was that?”

Jensen gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. He’s… jealous.”

“Why? He has no reason,” Misha said, glaring after the wolf, who disappeared among the trees.

“You took me away from him last winter, and now you came back with me. He sees a rival in you,” Jensen explained.

“Stupid wolf,” Misha muttered. “If I were gay, probably I would want to fuck you, but it still doesn’t give him any right to throw me into the snow!”

Jensen sighed and took a shovel. “Let’s do this. I’m starting to be cold.”

Misha snorted and set to work.

Jensen scanned the nearby trees. He knew Jared was close, because he could still feel jealousy attacking his consciousness in small waves. He shook his head and started working on the passage to the door together with Misha.  

*

They had already brought all Jensen’s things in and now they were enjoying hot tea, sitting on the couch, when Jared turned up again. He managed to open the door even in his wolf form and he came to the couch, hopping on it and settling between Jensen and Misha and staring at the other man while he was showing his back to Jensen.

“Jared,” Jensen addressed him softly and touched the thick winter fur coat. He had missed it so much!

Jared growled, not looking away from Misha. He was still pissed, but it was hard to tell whether more at Jensen or at the stranger sitting on the other side of the couch.

Jensen sighed and went to close the door Jared left open.

Misha gulped. “Could you tell him to stop gazing at me? He’s making me nervous.”

“Jared, cut it out. Leave poor Misha alone,” Jensen said as he sat down on the couch again and patted Jared’s back. Jared growled again, but his eyes were still trained on the other man.

“What’s up with him?” Misha stood up, avoiding Jared’s gaze. “I thought he’d be all beside himself when he sees you.”

Jensen sighed. “I told you. He’s jealous.”

“He’s stupid.”

Jensen glared. “He’s not.”

Jared sprawled on the couch, taking over Misha’s place as well, but careful enough not to touch Jensen. When Jensen tried to touch him, he growled again.

Jensen frowned and grabbed Jared’s tail, pulling at it a little. “Stop it!”

Jared glowered at him, a deep growl echoing in the small room.

“Not the welcome you wished for, is it?” Misha said, watching the two on the couch.

“You can’t scare me, Jared. I’m not afraid of you,” Jensen said, glaring at the wolf. Jared returned the glare. “If you wanna stay, behave,” Jensen said strictly.

Jared grunted something in the wolf language. He glared at Misha one more time and then put his head on his front paws, not sparing the two men a single look. Jensen was still holding his tail, but Jared didn’t seem to care anymore.

“Will he be okay now?”

Jensen shrugged. “Unless you try to come too close,” he said matter-of-factly, glancing at Jared. “I’m not sure how he’s going to react to you staying here overnight, though.”

“Jensen, I’m not leaving. I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to see him transformed,” Misha said.

Jensen blinked. “But… aren’t you afraid of him? That’s what he’s trying to do here – to scare you off.”

Misha shrugged. “I’m not denying he’s doing a good job so far, but I’m a competitive guy, and I can recognize a challenge when I see it. I won’t make it easy for him, either.”

Jensen suppressed a chuckle. “When you get up in the morning, make me breakfast, bitch.”

“What?”

“Breakfast. It’s what he used to do last winter,” Jensen said with a grin, avoiding mentioning Jared’s name in order to prevent the wolf from suspecting them of planning something. “He needed hands to cut the bread, you know,” he said conspiratorially, glancing at Jared, who was still stubbornly avoiding looking at them.

“Aha,” Misha said and raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Do you think it’ll make him change?”

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know. But I like being pampered. Will you bring it to my bed? He’ll be even more jealous.”

“And he’ll bite my head off. I don’t think I wanna risk it,” Misha said, and Jensen grinned.

“So you’re really afraid of him.”

Misha shrugged. “You would be, too, if the only thing you could see was a big growling wolf.”

“Good point,” Jensen said and pulled Jared’s tail. The wolf growled darkly.

***

It was late evening and the guy still didn’t seem to be leaving. Jared stayed close to Jensen, making clear whom the man belonged to, but he was still mad and made sure Jensen felt it. Jensen probably got mad at him in return, but Jared didn’t care. As long as the stranger was staying, he was not going to forgive Jensen so easily. Jensen was HIS. Even Jensen was supposed to understand what that meant by now.

“I’m yours, Jay. There’s no reason to feel insecure,” Jensen said to him, and the words were most likely meant to placate him, but Jared didn’t care. He showed Jensen his back and threw a warning look at the other guy. _Don’t come closer,_ his eyes said. The guy seemed to get the message, because he didn’t try to claim the place next to Jensen.

“He’s stubborn,” he said.

“Yes, he is,” Jensen replied with a sigh.

When Jensen decided it was time to take a shower, Jared was sitting at the door of the bathroom and glaring at the other man.

“I’m going to bed,” Jensen announced when he got out. “Will you be okay on the couch?”

The other guy nodded. Jensen walked into the bedroom. Jared went after him. When he saw Jensen taking a thick quilt and a pillow, he became suspicious. But then Jensen put the things on the couch, and the guy gave him a smile and a nod, and Jared understood that he was not going to take the place in the bed next to Jensen. He waved his tail contentedly and disappeared in the bedroom, jumping on the bed and settling down comfortably.

Jensen came in after a few minutes and lay down beside him.

“Jared,” he spoke to the wolf softly. Jared grumbled and showed him his back. Jensen ignored that and wound his arm around Jared, pressing close to his huge, fury and warm body. Jared growled.

“No,” Jensen said right into his ear. “You don’t really want me to leave it.” He kissed the crown of Jared’s head, and the wolf huffed.

“Good night.”

Jared didn’t respond.    

***

It was the first time after long months when Jensen finally slept well. The quietness in his head was filled with the sweet presence of Jared again, giving Jensen the feeling of home. He cuddled closer to the warm wolf body beside him, burying his face into the fur. Jared didn’t growl at him anymore. It would have been in contrast with the feeling of happiness seeping from his every cell.

Jensen smiled. “Am I forgiven?”

The wolf purred and sighed happily.

“Will you change into your human form today?” Jensen talked to him softly, stroking the furry body. “Pretty please?”

Jared obviously enjoyed Jensen’s touches. He purred again and turned his head to Jensen, burying his nose in his favorite place. Jensen chuckled and stroked the wolf again.

“I love you, Jay,” he said gently, petting Jared lovingly.

Suddenly Jared raised his head and looked at the door. He stood up and jumped from the bed.

“What’s up, Jared?” Jensen got out of bed as well, following Jared to the door. When he opened it, Jared ran out from the room, heading right for the kitchen. Jensen froze when he smelled the nice aroma of morning coffee. _Great…_  

He hurried into the kitchen. Misha was standing there by the counter, staring at the wolf glaring at him. Two cups of beautifully smelling coffee were standing on the table. Jensen sighed.

“Jared,” he addressed the wolf soothingly. “It’s okay. Come to me.”

Jared looked at him reproachfully.

Jensen crouched and stretched out his hand towards the wolf. “Come here.”

Jared snorted and ran out from the kitchen. He hopped on the couch, curling up and hiding his muzzle under his tail. He was upset.

Jensen sighed.

“Morning,” he said to Misha. His friend glared and sat down at the table.

“I made only coffee and he came GROWLING at me. He hates me.”

Jensen sighed. “He doesn’t hate you. He’s just jealous. Anyway, thanks for the coffee.” He reached for one of the cups.

“Next time you’re making coffee for me,” Misha grunted and took the other cup, sipping from the hot beverage.

“Okay. Breakfast?”

“Make it yourself. I’m not hungry anymore.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Misha…” he whined. “I have enough dealing with Jared’s jealousy. Do _you_ need to add your two cents, dude? Please…”

“Teach your pet some respect and I’ll be okay,” Misha said, still glaring over his cup.

Jensen stiffened. “He’s not my pet,” he snapped, standing up and walking to the couch, too. At first Jared, now Misha. Wonderful…

“Jay,” he said and poked the wolf in the ribs. “Don’t be like that.”

Jared lifted his head, giving Jensen a quizzical look. Jensen sat down beside him. Jared immediately used the chance and put his head on Jensen’s thigh. Jensen petted him and smiled.

“Are we okay?”

Jared licked his muzzle and didn’t move. He was still upset, but this time he didn’t blame Jensen for anything. Maybe only for bringing Misha with him. The quilt under which Misha had slept was folded neatly on a pillow on the other side of the couch. Jensen looked at Jared. He noticed the wolf was watching him. _Our cuddling place,_ his eyes said, and Jensen had to chuckle.

“What is so funny?” Misha’s voice asked him. Jared growled quietly, glaring in the direction where the question came from.

Jensen looked at his friend. Misha was standing as far from the couch as he considered it to be safe, guilt written in his face. “I’m sorry, Jensen.”

Jensen shook his head. “It’s okay. Let’s not talk about it.”

Misha nodded. Obviously a big stone fell from his heart.

Jensen gave him a smile. “Jared doesn’t like your smell all over the couch,” he said with a chuckle.

Misha shrugged. “He doesn’t like me at all.”

“He saw you taking me away,” Jensen replied, stroking Jared’s soft fur.

“He also saw me bringing you back,” Misha pointed out.

Jensen nodded. “Exactly. And you’re staying. He doesn’t know what to make out of it.”

“Then he should show me his human form quickly so that I could get lost.”

Jensen grinned. “No one’s holding you here.”

Misha frowned. “I’m still worried about your mental health. I’m not leaving until I make sure you’re in good hands.”

Jensen bit his lip. The unspoken ‘until I make sure you weren’t kidding about the werewolves’ was hanging in the air. “Okay,” he said in the end, petting Jared still glaring at Misha.

*

Two more days passed. Jared kept sleeping in Jensen’s bed and he obviously didn’t even think that it should be some other way, but he still refused to change into his human form despite Jensen’s wish and Misha’s expectation. He also refused to accept Misha. He kept glaring at him whenever Misha came into his field of view, but he stopped growling at least. Maybe that calmed Misha down a bit, but Jensen knew it wasn’t so simple. Two or three times Jared disappeared to check on his pack, but he was always back before the dark.

Whenever Jared and Misha were in the same room, the atmosphere was tense. Jensen knew that this was not going to last long and something was going to happen soon. He was afraid what it could be. He already knew that Jared was not going to harm Misha… but he could hardly say what Jared _would_ do when he finally felt the need to make things clear between Misha and him.

It was evening and Jensen was chilling out on the couch with Jared sprawled over him, not leaving any free room for Misha and with his nose buried into the crook of Jensen’s neck right where the mark scar was. Jensen was petting the wolf and savoring the moment, bathing in Jared’s feelings of affection and perfect contentment for the time being. Misha usually didn’t bother to keep them company during such moments. He stayed in the kitchen, reading some book or cooking or doing whatever he wanted. They both were waiting for Jared to make a move that would help all of them to make their final decisions. But Jared never did anything and Jensen had the feeling that in fact it was Jared waiting for them to do something. Well… he was waiting for Misha to leave. And Misha was waiting for Jared to show his human form. Which Jared stubbornly refused to do unless Misha was gone. And Misha was not going to leave… Stupid vicious circle!

“Jensen!” echoed from the kitchen.

Jensen groaned. “What?”

“Can you come here for a moment?”

Jensen hugged the wolf having a nap on him. “No.”

Misha walked out from the kitchen and showed Jensen a rustling package of jellybeans. “Not even for this?” he asked, grinning.

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Gimme!” He stretched out his arms towards Misha.

“Sorry, but I’m afraid of your lover,” Misha said with a shrug.

Jensen pouted. “You don’t like me.”

Misha chuckled. “What will you prefer? Lazing on the couch or eating those tasty, juicy and sweet jellybeans?”

Jensen groaned. “I hate you.” He fidgeted under Jared, who lifted his head and gave Jensen a quizzical look.

“I want my jellybeans,” Jensen said to the wolf and tried to get from under Jared’s heavy body. “Gimme, Misha!”

“I’m not coming closer. If you want them, come and take them.”

Jensen wriggled more urgently and Jared sat up, freeing Jensen finally. Jensen shot from the couch. “Hand over my jellybeans!”

Misha laughed and gave his friend the package. “You’re addicted.”

“You bet I am,” Jensen said, tearing the package and taking a handful of the sweet treat while returning to the couch. He put the package on a small table and sat down, eating slowly piece after piece and grinning contentedly. Jared was watching him curiously. Jensen grinned and offered him one piece. Jared was sniffing at it for a long time before he took it hesitantly in his mouth and started chewing. Jensen giggled and kept eating. Meanwhile Misha disappeared in the kitchen again.

“Where did you get them, bitch?” Jensen called, enjoying his addiction.

“Call me ‘bitch’ one more time and I’m not going to give you the rest,” echoed the threat.

“What? There’s more? Where?” Jensen cried and stood up from the couch. Jared meanwhile was hypnotizing the colorful package.

“I’m not telling you. You would eat all of them in one evening. Can’t risk you getting sick.”

“Miiishaaa!” Jensen was in the kitchen in a moment. “Tell me.”

Misha grinned. “No. Do you want tea?”

“Come oooon. Tell me. I won’t eat them,” Jensen whined.

“What’s up, Jennybean? Afraid I could eat them and not share with you? I’m not as mean as you are,” Misha teased

“You’re an asshole,” Jensen growled.

“And you hate me, I know. I’ve already heard that tonight,” Misha said, still smirking at Jensen. “By the way… I’d like to go sleep in a while, so if you and your overgrown pup would be so nice and move your make out session to the bedroom, I would appreciate that.”

Jensen frowned. “Jerk.” He followed Misha back into the living room.

Suddenly Misha stopped. “You must be kidding me…” he said.

Jensen blinked. _Yummy?_ He looked at Jared sitting on the couch with the package of Jensen’s jellybeans between his front paws, chewing contentedly.

“Your wolf ate all your jellybeans,” Misha said, disbelief in his voice.

“Jared,” Jensen whined. “They were mine.”

Jared didn’t seem to care about the two men, one glaring at him, the other one making a funnily desperate face. He stuck his muzzle into the package again, holding the package with his paws.

“I can’t believe this,” Misha said. “And even that didn’t make him turn into a human...”

Jensen came to the couch and took the almost empty package. “Jared, you pig,” he said with a sigh.

The wolf wagged his tail and licked Jensen’s cheek happily.

“I _know_ they are yummy. That’s why I like them so much.”

“He’s selfish,” Misha commented, watching the two from a safe distance.

Jensen shook his head. “He’s not. He’s just… well, he marked me so I belong to him, and everything that is mine is automatically also his. Besides, he’s an alpha, so it’s natural that he gets the greatest part.”

“I call it selfish,” Misha said and glared at the wolf. “Anyway, if anyone else ate your jellybeans, you wouldn’t talk to them for the rest of the day. How is it different with… with _him_?” he asked, pointing at the wolf looking absolutely satisfied.

Jensen sighed and flopped on the couch beside Jared. “I’ve just told you why.” He ate the last two jellybeans Jared had left in the package while the wolf was nuzzling his neck and licking his ear.

“Sorry, but that’s bullshit,” Misha said.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Can you cut it out, Misha? You said there were more, so where’s the point of this discussion?”

“The point is that you were all beside yourself when you heard there were more and wanted to know _where_ they were hidden…”

Jensen rolled his eyes again. One thing was that Misha was right. Normally he got mad when someone ate his jellybeans, but for some reason he couldn’t get mad at Jared. What was Jensen’s was also Jared’s… so it didn’t matter. Jared was happy and satisfied, so Jensen was as well, and that was what counted.

Misha obviously wanted to say something venomous, but he changed his mind. “Jensen,” he addressed him instead in a tone that promised that something important was following. “Since you found him last year, he became the center of your universe…”

Jensen frowned. “What’s bad about that?”

“You’re losing yourself.”

“Am not,” he snapped and felt that Jared stopped with expressions of affection. He was now watching the two men with interest. Jensen didn’t need to look at him to know that Jared was giving Misha his usual glare.

“Jensen!” It seemed Misha didn’t notice. Or simply ignored it.  “Hell, man, I’m worried about you!”

“You don’t need to…”

“I DO!” Misha cried. “Everything you told me about shapeshifters can be true or not, I don’t know. I’m waiting for a proof, but the only thing I can see is an overgrown and overly intelligent wolf, that’s all.”

“Jared’s not a wolf!” Jensen yelled, outraged and frustrated. So Misha really didn’t believe him. He really was just looking for proof that Jensen was out of his mind before he tried to drag him to a shrink.

The dark, throaty growl that sounded made both of them stiffen. Jared was standing on the couch, his eyes fixed on Misha and his stance was talking that this time Misha was not getting away so easily.

Jensen turned to the wolf, wide-eyed. “Jared… no…” he said, but he already knew it was futile…

***

Jared hated when the guy was being disrespectful to Jensen. Jared had patience with him only because the guy was important to Jensen… but someone should finally show him where his place was.

He stood up on the couch, lifting his head high and sticking out his chest, which made him look even bigger, and growled menacingly. Both men looked at him with fear in their eyes. As for the guy’s part, it pleased Jared. As for Jensen… not so much.

“Jared… no…” Jensen said, and it sounded like a plea.

All right. Maybe Jared _was_ a bit unfair. He was a wolf and the guy… he was just human. He had no fangs, no claws… he had practically nothing.

Jared looked at Jensen and touched his cheek with his nose, letting him know he understood. Jensen didn’t seem to be less tense. Jared whined and let the wave of pain wash over him before he hugged Jensen shortly.

“Holy shit…” the guy breathed out and stepped backwards. Jared glared at him again. He let go of Jensen, and lifting his head high again, he started walking to the guy.

“JARED!” Jensen yelled angrily and folded his arms around Jared’s waist in order to stop him. “Cut it out, you moron! This is NOT your pack!”

Jared frowned.

“What’s going on, Jen?” the other guy asked, and his voice sounded unsure. Good.

“He has this stupid idea…”

Jared made a step forward, expecting Jensen to let him go, but the man even tightened the grip around his waist.

“Jared! Stop!”

Jared hesitated, boring his eyes into the other guy. No… this had to end. The guy needed to know how far he could and couldn’t go…

Jared growled, turning around in Jensen’s grip, grabbing his collar and pushing him backwards. Jensen’s legs hit the couch. Jared made sure his mate fell down on it softly. Then he growled the warning that Jensen was not allowed to mix into this and straightened up again, turning to the other guy. He needed just three long strides to get to him.

“Jared, stop it!” he heard behind his back.

The guy in front of him made another step back, but it didn’t help him, because Jared was already reaching for him.

“Jay!”

One smooth move and the guy was lying on the floor with Jared straddling him and growling threateningly. _No more upsetting Jensen!_

“Jensen? Could you call him off?” the guy under him called.

Jared growled even darker. _How DARE you address Jensen after you were yelling at him?_

Jensen was already by his side.

“Jared, it’s okay. Leave Misha alone. Jay.” He touched Jared’s arm and looked at him pleadingly.

Jared hesitated.

“Jared, let him go.” Jensen slowly curled his fingers around Jared’s wrist. “Come on. You’re scaring him. You’re scaring _me._ ”

Jared whined and looked at the guy under him.

Jensen pulled the werewolf’s hand. “Come on. Leave him alone.”

Jared stood up slowly and backed, still glaring at the guy.

“Misha, stand up slowly,” Jensen said, and he was still watching Jared, gripping his wrist tight.

The guy rose from the floor, watching them. He was frightened and Jared felt a wave of satisfaction. He grinned malevolently. The guy winced.

“Misha, go to the kitchen, please. I have to talk to Jared.”

The guy nodded and disappeared in the other room.

Jared felt a yank at his wrist. Jensen pulled him to the couch and pushed him down not gently at all.

“What the fuck was that supposed to mean, Jared?” he asked angrily, and Jared looked at him with confusion reflecting in his eyes. He whined quietly and leaned his head to the side.

“You scared the crap out of us! You can’t do this! You’re not in your pack. I’m not a member of your pack! Not yet, so stop acting like you were my alpha!”

Jensen was obviously mad and Jared really didn’t get why.

“You scared Misha! You CAN’T do that!” Jensen went on.

_Misha? Was that the name of the guy?_

“Yes, exactly. That’s Misha and you’re fucking mean to him. I don’t like that, Jared. You either stop it or go.”

The words were dark and menacing, and even though Jared didn’t know their meaning, he still felt the coldness in which they were spoken. He whined and wanted to stand up, but Jensen pushed him back on the couch. Jared didn’t like it. He didn’t like being at the lower eyelevel. Jensen was standing in front of him, fuming and keeping his distance. Jared whined again.

“Your fault,” Jensen said angrily. “Stay here,” he said and walked into his bedroom. Jared was looking after him for a moment, but then he stood up and followed him. Jensen rolled his eyes when Jared entered the room.

“Here, get dressed.” He handed Jared some clothes. “I bought them for you. I hope the sweatpants are long enough.”

Jared looked at the bundle in his hands and sniffed at it. It didn’t smell like Jensen. He frowned.

Jensen glared. “Get dressed,” he commanded.

Jared hesitated.

“Jared. Put it on.”

Jared pulled on the sweatpants. Jensen nodded contentedly when it turned out they were exactly as long as Jared needed them to be. The soft cotton T-shirt covered his broad chest and Jensen gave a sigh of relief.

“Good. Will you behave now?”

Jared gave Jensen a look of a lost puppy. Jensen blushed and looked away. Jared used the chance and shortened the distance between them. He nuzzled Jensen’s cheek. Jensen sighed and pushed him away gently.

“Let’s go back.”

He led Jared to the couch, making him sit down again.

“Stay here and wait for me. I’ll try to save what I still can,” he said and touched lightly Jared’s shoulder. “Stay.”

Jared gave a loud whine, but Jensen ignored him.

***

Jensen entered the kitchen, finding Misha standing by the window and looking out.

“You have a hell of a boyfriend,” Misha said, his voice low and husky.

“I’m sorry about Jared. He thought it was his responsibility. He thought he was protecting me,” Jensen tried to explain.

Misha shook his head. “Protecting from what?”

Jensen shrugged. “You were shouting.”

Misha huffed and looked out from the window again.

“He didn’t want to hurt you. He only wanted to scare you,” Jensen went on.

Misha scoffed. “He did a good job.”

“I’m sorry.”

Misha sighed and sat down at the table. Jensen didn’t know what to say more. Especially when Jared’s _Don’t be mad_ screamed in his head and two strong arms wrapped around him.

Jensen sighed. “Why can’t you listen to me at least once?” he asked and stroked lightly Jared’s hands. Jared nuzzled his neck.

“Because he’s an alpha?” Misha offered, and Jensen felt the sting of his own words.

Jared kept nuzzling his neck in a placatory gesture, though there was no ‘I’m sorry’ in it. Jared didn’t regret anything, he was sure he did the right thing, and he couldn’t get why Jensen was so mad. He was fighting for him; he wanted to show the guy that he shouldn’t behave so disrespectfully to his chosen mate.

Jensen let his head fall backwards on Jared’s shoulder. Jared whined quietly and pressed Jensen closer.

“You’re a troublemaker, Jay. I should kick your ass. Maybe I will one day, you big-headed alpha…”

Misha chuckled from his seat. “You’re a true romantic, Jensen. Such sweet words would turn on anyone.”

Jensen smiled. “Shut up, Collins. You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah… because jealousy doesn’t start with J, right?” Misha said with sarcasm in his voice.

Jensen lifted his head slowly while Jared’s lips grazed his cheek. He understood that Misha was not going to forget this episode easily.  

“Sorry.”

Misha shrugged. “I owe you an apology, too.”

Jensen gave him a puzzled look.

“You weren’t kidding when you said he was stunning in his human form.”

Jensen felt a smile spreading on his face. “Aren’t you freaked out?” he asked, half-teasing and half-serious.

“A little,” Misha said with a nod. “But I’m more freaked out because of how strong he is than because of him being a shapeshifter. I was kinda prepared for that.”

“Liar. You didn’t believe me,” Jensen pointed out. Jared meanwhile sniffed at his hair and with his nose pressed to Jensen’s skin he was slowly moving down to his shoulder. Jensen knew what his goal was.

“Sorry?” Misha offered, and a small grin formed on his lips.

Jensen smiled back as Jared bared his shoulder and licked the scar. He shivered. This was surely turning him on.

Misha raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you two want to go into the bedroom?”

“No reason,” Jensen said. “He just likes the spot.”

Jared purred contentedly, licking the scar again. Jensen’s eyes widened. Oh, God…

“Didn’t know you were a PDA person,” Misha teased.

“What PDA? It’s just you,” Jensen said with a grin, but shivered again as Jared delivered a small kiss on his shoulder. “Okay, maybe your idea wasn’t so bad,” he said, and Misha laughed.

“I hoped you’d say that.”

Jensen nodded and freed himself from Jared’s embrace. He grabbed the werewolf’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom. He was too occupied with his own growing lust that he didn’t notice the victorious grin on Jared’s face as the wolf-man threw a quick look at Misha.

*

Jensen really wanted to be mad at Jared, but Jared was messing with his feelings so much that any resistance was a futile effort. He couldn’t be mad. He didn’t even want to. What he wanted was feeling Jared’s big hands on his skin and his mouth pressed against Jensen’s. He wanted Jared so badly…

He barely closed the door and he was lost in Jared’s embrace again. His hands were buried in Jared’s brown hair of the color of chestnut, fisting in it, holding tight while he was attacking Jared’s mouth with almost painful need. Jared let him take control for the time being, but Jensen knew that it was not going to last much longer. The needy thrust against his groins told him that he was right. He sighed into Jared’s mouth and returned the thrust impatiently. Jared’s growing excitement was driving him crazy.

“Jay…” he moaned and let his hands slide down to Jared’s perfect, muscular ass. It felt like there was no fat anywhere on Jared’s body, just muscles trained by hunts and fights for dominance.

“I want you, Jared… want you so much,” he whispered and yanked the waistband of the sweatpants. “Off with those.”

He pulled the sweatpants off of Jared’s hips slowly, revealing the beautiful hard-on. Jensen licked his lips lasciviously at the sight and glanced at Jared. Jared’s irises were wide with excitement and his chest heaving swiftly in the rhythm of his breathing. Jensen smiled as he helped Jared out of the sweatpants. He lightly stroked the wolf-man’s swollen manhood. The quiet whimper that escaped Jared’s mouth was the most incredible sound in the whole world.

“Jared,” Jensen whispered again and nibbled Jared’s earlobe. “I love you. Jensen love Jared.”

Jared stiffened. A wave of insecurity and fear hit Jensen.

_Shit…_

He folded his arms around Jared’s waist, pulling him close.

“Jay, I’m not going anywhere. I came back to be with you,” he said in a soothing tone. Jared was watching him intently, tension still present in his body and mind.

“I’m staying,” Jensen said and kissed Jared once, twice… “I’m yours, remember?” Since he knew the words wouldn’t get to the wolf-man, he relied on the tone of his voice and the kisses he was delivering to Jared’s cheek and neck, but Jared still didn’t react to anything of that.

“Jared,” Jensen whined and was thinking what else he could do to make Jared understand. Maybe… there was something…

He looked into Jared’s eyes dark with fortunately not decreasing excitement, even though it was overshadowed by fear, and he repeated in a firm voice: “Jensen love Jared.” The tension in Jared’s muscles increased, but there was also confusion and anticipation of something he couldn’t identify. Jensen held on that feeling. He pulled the collar of Jared’s T-shirt aside, opening his mouth and biting Jared’s shoulder exactly in the same place where his own skin had been marked.

Jared squeaked, more in surprise than in pain. Jensen put more pressure into the bite. The tense muscle must have hurt a lot, but Jensen couldn’t feel it. He was looking for the familiar coldness under all the feelings milling and mixing within him… and yes, it was there. It wasn’t hard to find it when he knew what he was looking for.

He let go of Jared’s shoulder, letting the thin strand of saliva roll down to the collar bone. The imprint of his teeth was deep, but he still didn’t manage to break the skin. Maybe next time when his teeth would be sharp enough to do the marking properly. For now the forming bruise would have to be enough.

Jensen raised his eyes from the wet spot to meet Jared’s look. Jared’s mouth was half-open and he was breathing quickly. His excitement was reaching high level and his cock, now pressed against Jensen’s hip again, was as hard as a stone.

 _God, what have I done?_ Jensen whined mentally, but he couldn’t say he was startled or feeling uncomfortable. He waited for his alpha and mate to take him – what exactly ‘taking him’ meant he wasn’t sure.

Jared grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. He was far from being gentle. The excitement was driving him to insanity; the only thing he wanted right now was having his dirty way with Jensen.

Jensen shivered and reached to his jeans to unbutton them, but Jared’s big body landed on him, preventing Jensen from freeing his own hard-on. Jared huffed into Jensen’s ear and licked the way to his favorite scar. His hips were moving in a ferocious rhythm, but barely touching Jensen’s craving cock.

 _Fuck, this is so wrong,_ Jensen thought and wriggled, trying to get something from the pleasure, too. Even though the fireworks in Jared’s head were awesome, they weren’t enough for Jensen to drive him to the edge. He needed the good old methods like a handjob or a blowjob to come and Jared was successfully ruining Jensen’s effort to get his hand down and free his erection so that he could stroke himself if Jared was not going to do that for him.

_Fuck the alpha thing! Misha was right, he IS selfish._

He frowned and pushed at Jared’s shoulders.

“Stop it!”

Jared growled, but didn’t stop. Jensen pushed more urgently.

“No!”

Jared raised his head from the scar and looked at Jensen, frowning. Jensen returned the frown.

“Get off me, you big animal. What’s up with you?”

Jared leaned his head to the side, giving a quiet quizzical growl.

“I want to get off as well!” Jensen said and pushed Jared again. Jared wasn’t willing to roll away. He growled again.

“Jared,” Jensen addressed him coldly.

Jared glared, but listened this time. Jensen nodded and made him lie down on his back. Jared blinked, surprised, but then he frowned again. He wanted to sit up, but Jensen straddled him and pushed back on the mattress.

“If you can’t behave, we’ll do it my way,” he said and kissed lightly before he ran his fingers over Jared’s cock. Jared gasped and stopped glaring.

Jensen grinned. “See? I can make it good for you even this way.”

He took off his sweatshirt before he helped Jared out from his T-shirt. The wolf-man still wasn’t sure whether he liked the position under the other man or not. It was colliding with his status of an alpha.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “No alpha crap in bed, okay?” He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, finally freeing his manhood craving for touch. He gave it several quick pulls and sighed contentedly. Yeah, this was good…

Jared’s eyes were trained on him. Jensen smiled at him as curiosity slipped into his consciousness. He bent down and kissed Jared gently.

“Stay like this,” he whispered and rolled off of Jared in order to get rid of the jeans and boxers. Jared stayed lying, but he didn’t stop watching Jensen curiously. Jensen chuckled and straddled the wolf-man again, pressing cock against cock.

Jared opened his mouth in a silent moan. It still amazed Jensen that despite his arousal Jared kept being so quiet. A werewolf thing? Probably. He smiled and kissed Jared again, this time more greedily, and started moving his hips slowly, rubbing his dick against Jared’s. His hand found its way down and Jensen curled his fingers around their cocks, stroking. He sighed quietly.

The rhythm of Jared’s breathing increased and his hand came up to Jensen’s shoulder, touching it gently. Jensen smiled, bending down and kissing Jared under the chin, moving slowly to the collar bone.

“Jensen love Jared,” he whispered against the heated skin. Jared gave a quiet whimper, tightening the grip on Jensen’s shoulder.

“You are so beautiful,” Jensen said, looking into Jared’s wide eyes dark with excitement.

Jensen took the wolf-man’s other hand and placed it around their joined cocks as well. Jared gave him a questioning look. Jensen smiled at him encouragingly.

“It’s okay. Now slowly.” He led Jared’s hand up and down their lengths in an achingly slow pace. Fortunately Jared got the point quickly. He smiled and grabbed the cocks more firmly, increasing the pace.

Jensen groaned. Yes, this was right: their joined hands on their joined prides. He sighed and bit his lip while adjusting to Jared’s pace turning quick and needy. _I’ll need to teach him to be more patient,_ Jensen thought. _But not now. Now’s not the right time._

Jared under him shivered. Jensen knew that he was close, but his own orgasm still needed a bit of good handiwork. He pressed at the base of Jared’s cock, making Jared to give another quiet whimper. He looked at Jensen reproachfully.

Jensen shook his head and smiled. “Not sooner than I.”

He encouraged Jared to more stroking and Jared obeyed gladly. Jensen was checking how far Jared was from reaching climax, and he found out that their mixed feelings of pleasure were definitely turning him on faster than any porn movie he had seen.

He gave a loud moan when he felt Jared reaching the edge and falling over it into the waters of ecstasy. Jared’s body rose from the bed in a graceful arch, the silence in the room was in perfect balance with the screams of pleasure flowing to Jensen’s consciousness. He needed just two or three more strokes to reach heaven… but suddenly Jared’s hand was away and Jensen was lying on his back. He gasped… and screamed in pain as sharp teeth broke the skin on is lower belly. Funnily that was the moment that pushed him right into the embrace of bliss. Jensen cried out loud as a wave of orgasm washed over him as a tidal wave.

He felt a gentle lick on his new wound and then the licks continued to his belly… He was too tired and too happy to try to find out what it meant. He just knew it was Jared doing it with some good intention. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Jared’s tongue working on his body… and it finally dawned on him.

“Jay?”

Jared pulled up and kissed Jensen fondly. Jensen could feel his own taste. Cleaning time… yes, of course… He sighed and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“I’m not gonna lick the come from your body, dude, I’m just warning you,” he said as he caressed Jared’s cheek, letting his hand slide down slowly to the wolf-man’s neck and then further to his chest. Jared purred quietly, nuzzling Jensen’s face.

Jensen smiled.

“Love you, too. Just stop being an asshole, okay?”  

 Jared licked Jensen’s ear. Jensen chuckled and pressed Jared into the mattress. This time the wolf-man didn’t complain. Jensen kissed him gently and then reached for one of the shirts lying on the ground. He found out it was Jared’s T-shirt and he shrugged. He’d give him a clean one later. He started wiping the pearly white come from the wolf-man’s skin. The answer was a long but content sigh. Jensen smiled, looking at Jared, who closed his eyes and wasn’t far from falling asleep.

Jensen took a quilt lying aside and he covered Jared with it. The wolf-man purred again with contentment. Jensen slid under the quilt and pressed against the warm body. Jared immediately put his head on Jensen’s shoulder and stretched his arm across his chest, half-blanketing his lover.

Jensen delivered a small kiss on the crown of Jared’s head.

“Sleep,” he whispered into the silence of the room, lightly caressing Jared’s skin. 


	4. Changing

_“Looking at you, holding my breath, for once in my life, I’m scared to death, I’m taking a chance, letting you inside._

_I’m feeling alive all over again as deep as the scar that’s under my skin like being in love, (s)he said, for the first time._

_Maybe I’m wrong, but I’m feeling right where I belong with you tonight like being in love to feel for the first time.”_

_(Lifehouse – First Time)_

When Jensen woke up in the morning, he found out he was alone in bed and he couldn’t help feeling disappointed. He sat up and reached for his discarded clothes. Jared’s sweatpants and his dirtied T-shirt were still lying on the floor together with Jensen’s jeans and sweatshirt.

Jensen got dressed quickly, wincing when the jeans rubbed against the wound on his lower belly, and almost ran into the kitchen bathing in the nice smell of morning coffee. Jared wasn’t there; just Misha was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

“Morning,” Jensen said and sat down as well.

Misha grinned at him. “To you too, lover boy.”

Jensen gave his friend a wary look. Misha’s grin widened and he sipped from the steaming coffee.

Jensen coughed.

“Have you seen Jared by chance?”

Misha nodded and smirked. “Oh, I’ve _seen_ Jared.”

Jensen didn’t like the tone. He frowned.

Misha chuckled. “You should teach him to dress, otherwise I swear I’ll jump him next time he promenades naked in front of me.”

Jensen frowned even more, but he was sure it looked comical in combination with the blush in his cheeks.

“What the hell are you talking about? You saw him naked the first time he changed…”

“I didn’t have much time to appreciate his physique while he was pinning me to the floor,” Misha said with a shrug.

Jensen hesitated. “Now you did?” he asked cautiously, thinking about the clothes still lying on the floor in the bedroom.

Misha nodded.

Jensen blinked… and then frowned.

“Calm down,” Misha said quickly. “I was already in the kitchen, wanting to make myself a cup of hot tea, when your lover, naked from head to toe, waltzed in.”

“And he didn’t try to kill you?” Jensen asked sarcastically.

“Haha,” Misha said. “He did glare.”

Jensen smirked. He knew he shouldn’t feel pleased, but he couldn’t help it. Misha deserved it for the comment about jumping Jared. _Jensen’s_ Jared.

“So? What happened next?” he asked, amused.

“He made you breakfast,” Misha said lightly.

Jensen looked around the kitchen. “He did?”

Misha nodded. “And coffee too,” he said and raised the cup he was drinking from.

Jensen blinked. “You’re drinking MY coffee?”

Misha’s grin was way too wide and satisfied.

Jensen scowled. “You DRANK my coffee and ATE my breakfast?”

“I deserved it. I slept in the damned car the whole night. It’s freezing out there, you know,” Misha said and frowned as well.

Jensen gave him a puzzled look. “Why did you sleep in the car?”

“Because when you started sounding like a bad porn movie last night, I kinda didn’t feel like staying. The walls are thin, smartass.”

Jensen flushed. “Oh… sorry…” he muttered.

“I didn’t touch the jellybeans he left for you, though” Misha said and motioned to the kitchen counter. “He sniffed out where I’d hidden them.”

Jensen rose from the chair to snatch the colorful package from the counter and opened it impatiently.

“On the other hand, he seemed to have a hard time deciding whether to leave them for you or eat them himself,” Misha finished as he was watching Jensen enjoying the sweet treat. He shook his head at the sight. “Addict,” he muttered.

Jensen grinned and shrugged, taking a handful of the jellybeans and stuffed his mouth with them, grinning contentedly. “I have an awesome boyfriend, just admit it. Where did he go, by the way?”

Misha shrugged. “How am I supposed to know? He walked out that door, not sharing with me his little wolf secret. But…” he hesitated. “There was something strange about him.”

Jensen stopped eating. “How strange?” he asked, frowning.

“He came into the kitchen right after me, he glared and growled,” Misha started. “Well, that part wasn’t strange. He made the coffee and breakfast, growled at me again… He was amazing, man. The utmost concentration in his face, his movements so disciplined and yet full of his animalistic brutality… He moved like a predator looking for a prey. I’ve never seen something like that. It didn’t look funny or dangerous in this small kitchen at all. He fit here perfectly.”

Jensen felt a stab of envy. He didn’t know anything of this. The few times he found Jared in the kitchen, the breakfast and the coffee were already done and the wolf-man was always distracted by Jensen’s presence. The other thing was that Jared always knew Jensen was coming before Jensen stepped into the kitchen, so the magic must have been broken by the time he even got a chance to glimpse its last bits before Jared’s attention shifted in a different direction – from the meal to Jensen. He was happy that he had become the center of Jared’s universe, but on the other hand, he regretted that he was missing those little things which showed Jared’s true nature.

“A predator, huh?” he muttered, clenching the package with the jellybeans tighter.

Misha gave a small nod. “When he finished, he went through all the cupboards, refrigerator and the larder as if he was trying to do a mental note of all the supplies here. He was up to something, I’m sure. When he finished, he studied the stove for a long time.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Stove?” He grinned. “Nice joke.”

Misha shook his head. “I’m telling you, he’s up to something. He wanted something from me. Maybe to show him how it worked, I don’t know. When I kept staring at him, not moving, he rolled his eyes as if he wanted to say ‘God, what an idiot’ and left.”

Jensen looked at Misha thoughtfully. “Why would he want to know how the stove works?”

“He wants to cook something for you?” Misha offered, and Jensen shook his head.

“It’s not like he wasn’t curious enough… but why he wanted to know it right away and from you?”

“Maybe it was just that. Curiosity,” Misha said, and Jensen sighed.

“Or maybe it was something different,” he said.

The front door opened. Jared walked in and sniffed. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen and his hazel eyes landed on Jensen. He was still naked, but his skin was now covered with big bloody smudges all over his chest and hands… and around his mouth.

Both men stared.

“Jared,” Jensen breathed out. Jared’s smile widened as he decreased the distance between them. “You were hunting,” Jensen stated, lifting an eyebrow.

“And he was obviously successful,” Misha said from the table. 

“That’s why he’s so satisfied with himself,” Jensen said with a sigh and took Jared’s hand dirty with blood. “Come, we’re gonna wash that blood off of you.” He noticed Misha’s smirk and he pulled Jared out from the kitchen more urgently.

*

He got him into the bathtub. Jared resolutely refused to use soap, crinkling his nose with disgust at its chemical fruit smell. Jensen gave up and just helped him to wash the blood from his skin. The dark bruise on Jared’s shoulder caught his attention. Jensen grinned and brushed his fingers over it, feeling proud. His eyes met Jared’s and they smiled at each other.

When they were done with washing, Jensen wrapped Jared up into a big bath towel. The wolf-man purred happily, reminding Jensen more of a puppy than of an adult giant he was.

“Wait here,” Jensen said and went into the bedroom to bring Jared his sweatpants and a clean T-shirt. Jared pulled on the sweatpants without any complaints, but he gave the T-shirt a mistrustful glare. He sniffed and crinkled his nose again. He looked at Jensen’s sweatshirt longingly. Jensen sighed, took it off, and handed the piece of clothing over to Jared. Jared purred and smiled gratefully as he pulled the sweatshirt on. He looked comical with the sleeves too short for his long arms, but he was happy and Jensen couldn’t help himself but smile. He pulled on the T-shirt himself.  

Jared seemed to be in the best mood that day. He didn’t growl at Misha and even his scowling was limited to the few times when he remembered his dislike for the guy. He was wrapped around Jensen most of the time until the moment when the front door suddenly opened and a man with a woman walked in, both naked, their eyes wary and movements careful. Their arms were full of raw meat. They both sniffed the air as they stepped in, their looks sliding over the room until they found Jared.

Jared grinned at them, releasing Jensen and going right to the couple, almost bouncing with glee. He half-growled and half-barked (or whatever the sounds were) and led them right into the kitchen.

Jensen and Misha exchanged puzzled looks and followed the three werewolves – Misha keeping a safe distance from them, but no less curious than his friend.

“Did your wolf mention something about organizing a party today?” he asked, and Jensen’s eyes went wide as he looked at him. What he felt was satisfaction and pride coming from Jared.

The wolf-man stocked the freezer with the meat the other two werewolves had brought, nodding his thanks and grinning widely. The guy nodded back, but the woman frowned, her dark brown eyes boring into Jensen. She let a low snarl escape her mouth, a challenge probably, Jensen couldn’t say. What surprised him was the strong feeling of possessiveness filling his already messed-up mind. He glared at the woman, stepping closer to Jared and hugging him around the waist, pressing to him like he was in need of his body heat. Jared gave him a worried look at first, but when Jensen smiled at him, the grin returned onto his lips. He nuzzled Jensen’s cheek and kissed.

Jensen smirked at the woman. She snorted and followed the other wolf-man out from the kitchen and the house. Jensen watched her leaving with a content snigger, still wound around Jared’s strong body.

He heard Misha whistle and chuckle, but he barely had time to scowl at him as Jared freed himself from Jensen’s arms (to Jensen’s displeasure) and went to greet two kids that had just burst into the house. When the kids saw Jared, they yipped, running right to him, each of them handing him a big piece of meat. Jared laughed, crouching in front of the kids, and glanced at Jensen over his shoulder. He said something (and it sounded more like a whine than any language) while his eyes were still trained on Jensen. The kids looked at Jensen, too, with wide eyes and they sniffed. Jared whined again and smiled, paying full attention to the kids again. The boy, who was obviously older, shrugged his shoulders and handed Jared the meat again, while looking longingly at the sweatshirt he was wearing. Jared barked laughter and tousled the boy’s hair. Then he took off the sweatshirt, handing it to the boy and taking the piece of meat from him. The boy’s eyes sparkled and he quickly pulled on the piece of clothing which was apparently too big for him, but the boy didn’t care. He grinned at Jared, who nodded approvingly and handed the meat to Jensen to hold it while he rolled the sleeves of the sweatshirt up to the boy’s wrists. The boy’s eyes widened and he smiled and yipped. Jared grinned again, straightening up and taking the meat from Jensen.

The little girl that had come with the boy was watching the scene with the utmost interest in her big, dark eyes. When the boy, dressed in the sweatshirt, gave her a haughty look, she scowled and looked at Jensen, handing him the other piece of meat.

Jensen glanced at Jared, whose hazel eyes were looking at him questioningly. The little boy was holding his breath in expectation and Misha was trying hard to stifle laughter, doing a good job so far thankfully. The girl was standing there with her arms stretched out towards Jensen in the offer. Everyone was waiting for his response.

Jensen smiled at the girl, trying to make the smile genuine and friendly, not shy. He took off the T-shirt Jared had refused before and handed it to the girl, taking the meat from her. The girl laughed and in the corner of his eye Jensen noticed Jared’s gentle and proud smile. He felt warmth spreading through his body. He grinned and shoved the meat into Jared’s hands before he dropped to his knees and helped the little one into the T-shirt. He laughed when the fabric reached her knees. The girl chuckled in response and that was the greatest reward he could get. He smiled and stood up. The girl smirked at the boy and they both ran out through the open door.

Jared smiled and went to put the meat into the freezer. Jensen washed his hands meanwhile.

“That was cute,” Misha said. “But what was this whole parade about?”

Jensen glanced at Jared. The werewolf gave him a bright smile and his eyes were sparkling oddly. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed his mark scar. He was proud. Proud of Jensen.

Jensen smiled, turning his face to Jared and kissed his cheek.

Misha whined and rolled his eyes. “Do I need to watch this?”

Jensen chuckled. “I know you’re enjoying this, you perv.”

Misha sighed. “Maybe I will if you get to some action…” he said regretfully.

Jensen grinned. “I knew that.” He chuckled while he felt Jared’s attention moving to his other shoulder and suddenly sharp pain poured into his body. “Ow…” he gasped, pulling away from the one who caused it.

Jared’s grip around him tightened, soothing licks over the new wound were supposed to ease the pain. Jensen turned to him and Jared lifted his head to meet his shocked gaze.

“Misha,” Jensen said while still staring into Jared’s deep eyes. “I don’t want this to sound like I was kicking you out… but you should leave before Jared here decides I’m well prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” Misha asked as Jared lowered his head again to lick away the blood oozing from Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen didn’t feel the pain anymore. It was just broken skin, nothing more. He looked back at Misha.

“For him changing me,” he said, noticing that Misha held his breath.     

***

Jensen agreed. He wanted to be changed. He wanted to be Jared’s. The dark bruise decorating Jared’s shoulder was the proof.

It was a long time since Jared felt so happy for the last time. The episode with the kids made him proud of his chosen mate. He chose well.

He hugged Jensen, drinking in the joy and pride, but there were still things that needed to be done… He let go quickly and brought Jensen a new sweatshirt he found among his things. He smiled, took Jensen’s hand and led him towards the front door.

“Are we going out? Let me grab something warm and we can go…”

But Jared didn’t allow Jensen to grab anything; he only allowed him to put on his shoes and dragged him out.

“What the hell, Jared?” Jensen scowled and wanted to return into the house, but Jared didn’t allow it. He kissed Jensen shortly, smiled… and went inside again to bring the other guy, whom he allowed to take a warm jacket.

Both Misha and Jensen exchanged looks. Jared came out from the house without the sweatpants, he grinned and licked Jensen’s ear in an attempt to placate him, and then changed. His hazel eyes met Jensen’s. They were staring at each other for a while until Misha asked:

“What’s going on?”

Jensen didn’t have time to answer, because Jared waved his tail and jumped on him, using his weight to shove him into the snow. Jensen yelped and squirmed under the heavy body. Jared licked his face and jumped aside, still wagging his tail. Jensen frowned at him, forming a snowball and throwing it at the wolf. Jared dodged quickly, an amused expression in his wolf face.

He looked at the other guy, his tail waving in a slow rhythm.

“He wants you to play with us,” Jensen said. The guy gave him an incredulous stare. Jensen frowned even more, glaring at the wolf. “He wants you to team up with him.”

“Huh?” The guy’s eyebrows shot up. He gazed at Jared, who waved his tail again. “What exactly does he want?”

Jensen kicked the snow, showering Jared with it. “He wants you to help him make me all wet and exhausted.”

A grin spread across the guy’s face. Did he finally understand? Jared gave a quiet bark.

The guy nodded. “I think I can do that.”

“Misha!”

The guy shrugged. “Sorry, pal. Your lover said so, and I don’t feel confident enough to argue with him.”

“Jerk!”

To Jared’s delight, the guy really understood the whole point of this exercise. Jared needed Jensen’s body to get used to the hard conditions, especially to exhaustion. Later, he was going to be exhausted most of the time, and Jared needed to be sure that he was going to be all right in the end.

The play turned soon into a wild snowball fight during which Jensen ended up under the heavy wolf several times, and Jared didn’t let him go unless he either estimated he couldn’t hold Jensen in the snow much longer if he didn’t want coldness bite under his skin or Jensen found a way to get rid of him effectively.

It was obvious Jensen understood that if he didn’t want to be cold, he had to be moving constantly. Jared assumed it had to be tiring and he was curious how long Jensen was willing to keep going. But his mate proved to be almost as stubborn as Jared. He was competitive and the other guy didn’t get away from the fight untouched by the cold snow as well.

“Jesus, Jensen, I have snow behind my collar…”

Jensen grinned. “Oh, really?” he asked gleefully, and a spark in his green eyes was supposed to tell the other guy that he was up to something. He ran to the guy, dodging Jared skilfully on his way. Jared appreciated that. He was watching Jensen’s almost predatory movements, not graceful at all – they were still human – but no less beautiful. He was amazed. And proud in the same time. Jared was sure Jensen was going to be a great wolf.

He appreciated Jensen’s cunning move: instead of the other guy’s chest, he attacked his lower parts, knocking him down, not giving him any chance to keep balance. Jared had to admit it was wise and he grinned inwardly. Jensen meanwhile straddled the guy, laughing and threatening him with a handful of snow.

“Do you have enough, Collins?” he asked, grinning.

“You’re a beast, Ackles!” the guy squeaked, and Jared howled shortly by hearing the sound of his voice. It was so funny.

“Not yet,” Jensen smirked. “Surrender!”

“Bite me!”

Jensen sniggered. “I might.”

The guy squirmed. “I always thought that you were the gentle Beauty in this relationship. But in fact _you_ are the Beast, not your smoking hot werewolf…” He was silenced by a snow shower right into his face.

Jared stuck his head into the snow to stifle an amused growl. He was sure Jensen could be brutal if he wanted to and he was already curious how much the change was going to influence him once his instincts of predator would be awoken. He bet on ferocity, one of the most valued qualities. He watched the tension in the body, the sweat glistening on Jensen’s forehead, the slight shiver the man himself didn’t notice or simply ignored… but Jared could see it and he knew it was time to get Jensen inside.

He came to the men and nudged Jensen’s shoulder lightly. He whined quietly and licked Jensen’s cheek.

“Give me a minute,” Jensen said and grinned at the guy under him. “So Collins? What’s your answer?”

Jared rolled his eyes… and bit Jensen’s hand. A droplet of blood appeared.

“Ouch! Jay! That hurt.”

Jared knew it was painful, it was supposed to be like that. Getting used to pain was another part of the training, but this time it was also a coercive instrument. Jensen had enough and the guy under him as well. They both needed warmth. He took the fabric of Jensen’s sweatshirt into his teeth and pulled gently. _Don’t be stupid and come inside._

“Your lover thinks you should let me go, too,” the guy said.

“We’re not done, Collins,” Jensen said as he finally stood up, helping the guy to his feet as well. They grinned at each other.

“Next time,” the guy said and walked into the cottage after Jensen. Jared was right at their heels, making sure they wouldn’t have any stupid idea such as equalizing the score and staying out longer.

Jared knew that staying in wet clothes wasn’t a good thing for humans. They could get sick so easily… He grabbed the hem of Jensen’s sweatshirt, trying to pull it off.

“Hey!” Jensen cried and stepped back.

Misha whistled and grinned. “Passionate dude.”

Jared frowned, tugging at Jensen’s wet clothes more urgently.

“Okay, okay, it’s fine, Jay!” Jensen said quickly, trying to get away from Jared’s reach, but the wolf-man was following him. “I think I’ll take a hot bath, okay?” He backed to the bathroom with Jared right after him. Jensen sighed and closed the door behind them. Jared was at his side right away, trying to undress Jensen as soon as possible. This time Jensen allowed him to pull off the wet sweatshirt and jeans.

“Satisfied?” Jensen asked after a while. “Now go and get me new clothes.” He opened the door and pushed the wolf-man out gently.

Jared whined when the door closed behind him. The other guy wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but the sound coming from the kitchen told him where he should look for him. He found his sweatpants and pulled them on. He noticed that Jensen liked it more when he wore them. He didn’t understand it, but he didn’t want to make Jensen mad.

He peeped into the kitchen. The guy was there, struggling with some device. Jared watched him for a while before he stepped in. The guy stopped and looked at him. Jared came closer, pointing at two cups standing on the counter.

“Do you want tea?” the guy asked. Jared didn’t understand. He shrugged. The guy sighed and carried on with his activity. Jared watched him curiously. When there were two cups of steaming beverage, he nodded his appreciation. Well, _now_ he got it.     

He pointed at the stove and whined a question. The guy shrugged and smiled nervously.

“I don’t know what you want. Do you want me to cook something or just show you how the thing works?”

Jared didn’t understand again, but the guy seemed to not understand him either. He sighed. This would be tough…

He brought a piece of meat from the freezer and put it on the counter. Eat. Jensen needed to eat. To get strong. But Jared doubted he would eat anything raw.

 _Show me,_ he half-whined and half-growled.

“You want to cook that thing?” the guy asked, glancing at him. “Do you need a hand?”

Jared shrugged. This really was tough.

The guy nodded and Jared hoped that they were talking about the same thing at last.

“Okay, I’ll try to be as helpful as I can,” the guy said when he noticed Jared’s hesitation. “It’s for Jensen, isn’t it?”

 _Jensen._ Jared didn’t need to understand. The word was always filling him with warmth and gentleness. He smiled. _Jensen…_

The guy laughed. “Could’ve known.” He grinned. “Let’s do this.” He took out a knife and handed it to Jared. “You know how to use it, don’t you?”

The gesture itself was eloquent enough for Jared to understand. He grinned and took the knife.

***

Jensen wound a towel around his hips. Jared hadn’t turned up with dry clothes, so he had to go find something himself. He just hoped he wouldn’t meet Misha on his way to the bedroom; Misha could be a pain in the ass sometimes…

He opened the door just a bit to peer out and check the situation. Neither Misha nor Jared seemed to be anywhere around. _Hope they didn’t kill each other,_ he thought, but he was distracted by a nice smell coming from the kitchen immediately. Was Misha cooking something good? Jensen was quite hungry already.

He tiptoed to the bedroom and got dressed quickly. Jeez, it was _cold_ outside the bathroom heated up with the hot water and steam. The smell and curiosity brought him into the kitchen. The sight he got was something he would never have expected. Misha and Jared were both standing at the counter, Misha showing Jared some kind of spice. Jared sniffed at it and sneezed. Misha laughed and Jared frowned.

Jensen suppressed a chuckle. Misha didn’t notice him, but Jared did. A broad smile played on his lips and Jensen couldn’t resist the urge to wind himself round the wolf-man’s warm body. _Yeaaah, waaaarm…_ Jared didn’t seem to mind at all. He was holding Jensen with one arm, pressing him close, while he was stirring something in a pot standing on the stove. _Meat?_ Jensen peeped in. _Yeah, meat…_ He glanced at Misha with a question in his eyes.

Misha shrugged. “It was his idea.”

“His?” Jensen looked at Jared, who seemed totally engrossed in cooking. “Huh?”

“Are you going to help or get in the way?” Misha asked, meaning it more as a tease than anything else.

“I’m not in the way,” Jensen said and grinned. “Right, Jared?”

By hearing his name Jared’s attention moved to Jensen. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before he continued with his work.

Misha rolled his eyes. “You two are terrible.”

Jensen grinned.

“You have tea here, by the way.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “You’re God, Misha.”

Misha smirked. “I know. Will you now let go of your boyfriend and let him finish the things? He’s quite good at this. Quick leaner.”

“Is he?” Jensen smiled and pressed closer. “He’s so warm. Like a living heater…”

Misha shook his head. “Jesus, you sound like the Twilight girl…” he sighed.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I guess it’s nothing I would like.”

“You don’t know Twilight? Man, what world do you live in?”

Jensen gave Misha a challenging look.

Misha sighed. “You’re right. No need to answer the question...”

“You’re so funny sometimes…” Jensen said with a shrug.

“Yeah, right… I’m funny and you’re living your Twilight dream…” Misha said sarcastically.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I guess it’s a good thing that I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

Misha opened his mouth to respond.

“… and I don’t even want to know,” Jensen interrupted him promptly. He grinned, enjoying the warmth seeping from Jared’s werewolf body. “I thought that you knew that canines have a higher body temperature than humans,” he added.

“He’s half-human,” Misha pointed out.

“He’s still canine,” Jensen said, reaching for Misha’s hand. “Try.” He pressed the hand on Jared’s biceps.

Both Misha and Jared gasped and they jumped away from each other. Jared frowned and growled while Misha was gazing at the wolf-man as if he was expecting him to attack.

Jensen cursed himself for the stupid idea. Why did he feel as if he needed to prove the things to Misha constantly? They had already settled that he wasn’t out of his mind. Not completely.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, turning to Jared, who was breathing rapidly, his eyes were wide with shock and anger. “It’s okay, Jared. I’m sorry.” He diminished the distance between them to minimum. “Jared,” he kept addressing him in a soft tone. “It was my fault, I’m sorry. Look at me.”

Jared didn’t stop glaring at Misha.

“It’s okay, Jay,” Jensen tried to soothe him, taking Jared’s face in his hands. “It’s okay. Everything’s all right. I won’t do it ever again, I promise.”

Jared finally looked at him; his hazel eyes rimmed with blue were literally glinting with reproach.  

“I’m sorry, Jared.”

Jared whined quietly, glancing at Misha over Jensen’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. He won’t touch you ever again,” Jensen said, making Jared focus on him.

Jared sighed and wrapped his arms around Jensen, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Jensen patted his back gently. “Good boy.”

“Is everything all right now?” Misha’s voice disturbed them.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jensen replied.

“Good…” Jensen wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling there was hidden anger in Misha’s voice. He couldn’t blame him. It was really stupid what he did. He heard Misha turning the stove off.

“Done.”

“Jay, we can eat,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s hair. “Jared.”

The wolf-man lifted his head and glanced at Misha again. He didn’t growl or express his dislike in any other visible way, but Jensen could feel his mistrust. God, what had he done?

“It’s fine, Jared. Come. Sit,” he said to his soon-to-be mate, pulling him to the table.

Misha brought the plates and the pot with the food. The tension in the room was suffocating.

“I’m sorry, Misha,” Jensen said while Jared was helping himself with the food. Jensen knew that he had to let him be the first since it was Jared’s right coming from the status of Alpha. Misha on the other hand was clever enough not to touch the food before the two of them did. Jensen was thankful for that. A fight for dominance would definitely have ruined the last bits of the day.

Misha shrugged. “We were doing just fine, you know,” he said.

Jensen nodded. He wanted to apologize one more time, but Misha stopped him with a shake of his head.

“Shut up and eat. I wasn’t helping him just for fun.”

Jensen bit his lip and started eating while Jared sitting beside him had already wolfed half of his portion. Using his hands. Misha threw Jensen a stealthy look and Jensen only shrugged.

“Wolf in the house,” he said and started eating.

“It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t find an excuse,” Misha said with a small grin, and Jensen knew he was forgiven.

*

Another week had passed and Jensen’s attempts to make Jared eat at least with a spoon failed as well as making him wash with soap. Jared refused both, however he was careful enough not to make a mess while eating. On the other hand, he didn’t mind using tools when he was cooking with Misha. Misha tried to teach him to make a simple soup, but Jared wasn’t interested in that either. After the third unsuccessful try Misha gave up.

Till the end of the week Jared was able to cook just by himself without the risk of setting the kitchen on fire, and Misha didn’t have anything better to do but sit at the table and enjoy tea or coffee while watching Jared. Since the episode with the touch they both kept at least an arm long distance from each other.  

Jared always cooked only after the exercise outside while Jensen was taking a hot bath. Jared still didn’t allow him to wear anything more than a sweatshirt. Nevertheless, Jared always knew when to urge Jensen back inside.

If he wasn’t eating or sleeping, Jensen was practically moving the whole day. They were either outside chasing each other or having a snowball fight or Jared and Jensen were wrestling in the living area in the cottage.

As the days were going by, Jared’s bites were growing more frequent and more painful. Jensen couldn’t imagine why it was necessary when he knew that every bite just made Jared feel sorry, but he understood it was of certain importance. At least Jared believed that and Jensen believed Jared.

At the end of the day Jensen was so tired that he barely remembered how he got into bed, he just knew Jared was always there with him. Another thing he didn’t remember was whether Jared was in his human or wolf form. Sometimes he dreamed about strong arms holding him the whole night, but when he got up in the morning, he was always alone, yet the beautiful smell of morning coffee made it up for him.

Two or three times Jared went for a hunt with his pack and brought loads of meat. The freezer and the fridge were already overloaded with it. The kids came along as well and the girl got another of Jensen’s T-shirts. Seeing Jared’s proud smile was worth the loss of every single piece of clothing.

Despite all of that Jared didn’t say a word. He always smiled and cuddled to Jensen when he heard that he was loved, but he never said that himself. Jensen assumed that he was afraid that he could be left behind again if he said that. That was what happened the last time after all. Jensen didn’t want to force Jared into anything, knowing it would be just pointless, but he still missed it terribly.

It was the beginning of a new week when Misha decided it was time to leave.

“Will you be okay?” he asked Jensen, obviously still not completely sure his friend was doing the right thing.

Jensen smiled and nodded. “I won’t be alone.” He glanced over his shoulder at Jared, who was standing in the doorway, watching them.

“Yeah… you won’t,” Misha said as if he didn’t know what to say. Maybe he really didn’t. “You know where the rest of the jellybeans is,” he said in the end.

“I do. And if I forget, Jared will sniff them out for me,” Jensen replied, earning a small smile from Misha.

“You won’t forget.”

Jensen grinned.

Misha’s eyes met the werewolf’s. “Hey, Jared!” he called. “Take good care of this dumbass.”

Jared leaned his head to the side and whined quietly.

Jensen chuckled. “He doesn’t understand a word, but he assumes you’re parting with him. He says goodbye.” Then he looked at Misha with a serious expression. “He’s afraid that you could take me away from him again,” he added.

“Oh…” Misha said with his eyes trained on the wolf-man. “So he’s practically keeping an eye on you.”

“Yeah, something like that,” Jensen muttered.

“I see.” Misha looked at the wolf-man again and walked slowly towards him with Jensen following. “Jared.”

Jared watched him intently.

“He’s curious,” Jensen said quietly.

“I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Jensen and I wish both of you good luck,” Misha said to Jared and stretched out his hand towards him. Jared looked at the hand, but instead of taking it he slipped behind Jensen, wrapping his arms around him in such a possessive gesture that even Misha didn’t need translation.

MINE.

The corners of Misha’s mouth twitched and the hand sank along his body.

“Don’t worry, I’m not taking him away this time,” he said and smiled.

Jared was still gazing at him. He pressed Jensen closer, but his mouth finally formed into a smile. He half-growled and half-whined something, nodding his head.

Jensen laughed. “I think it was the closest to a friendly goodbye you could get.” His fingers brushed Jared’s hand.

“I think hugging you is not allowed, is it?” Misha asked.

Jensen smiled. “Let’s try.” He patted Jared’s hand in an attempt to let the wolf-man know he should let him go and stepped to Misha to hug him close. He could hear a confused, low whine coming from Jared, but for this one time he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to see his friend again… or _whether_ he would be able to.

“Take care of yourself,” Misha’s low voice resonated close to his ear.

“You too. Good luck in Australia,” Jensen replied, stepping back to his werewolf, who immediately wrapped his arms around him again.

Misha smiled at both of them before he got into his car and moved from the driveway. Jensen was looking after him, feeling nostalgic. He was going to give up everything, even his friend, only to be able to stay with the one he had fallen in love with. He didn’t regret his decision at all, but it still didn’t prevent him from feeling kind of sad.

He felt Jared’s hot breath on his neck and then the touch of soft lips. “Jared love Jensen,” sounded in a low voice.

Jensen closed his eyes and totally submitted himself to Jared’s affectionate embrace. “I love you too,” he whispered, feeling incredibly happy, but still a bit sad at the same time. 

***

Jensen stayed. Jensen didn’t leave him. Jensen was there and Jared didn’t know what to do first. He wanted to hold him close, and then kiss… and then just watch him moving around the house, and then hold him again and breathe his scent mixed with Jared’s. And then bite a love mark into his skin and touch. And have all of that at once.

Jensen laughed and after some time of Jared’s stupid dance around him he pulled him onto the couch, hugging him close and just chilling out as they used to do before. Jared sighed quietly, sprawled over Jensen totally blanketing him, and with his nose buried into his favorite place he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the closeness. Jensen was caressing his back lovingly and Jared didn’t need more to fall asleep, intoxicated by the feeling of joy.

When he woke up it was already dark. Jared felt Jensen’s arms still wound around him and he heard the soft sound of his breathing. He nuzzled Jensen’s neck and Jensen caressed his back in response. They both were silent.

 Jared took several deep breaths before he lifted his head and locked his eyes with Jensen’s.

“Jay…”

He had no idea why Jensen called him that way sometimes. It wasn’t his name after all. Nevertheless, when it came from Jensen’s mouth, full of emotion, he couldn’t not love it. If anyone else had tried to call him like that, he would have bitten their head off. Only Jensen was allowed to do that.

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen. He wanted to be gentle, but there was still too much of teeth and saliva. He was learning.

Jensen sighed, curling his fingers into the soft fabric of Jared’s T-shirt. Jared stopped kissing him and licked his ear. Jensen chuckled and revealed his neck to Jared’s lips sliding slowly to the scar. There Jared stopped and took a deep breath.

_Not yet._

He had to be patient. He had already waited so long… he could wait an hour or two longer.

Jared stood up, surprising Jensen. He smiled, stretching out his hand. Jensen understood. In a few seconds he was standing as well, facing Jared’s satisfied grin. Jared squeezed his hand. When he led Jensen into the kitchen instead of bedroom, Jensen gave him a confused look.

“I thought…”

_Patience._

Jared smiled. He knew humans needed to eat regularly, so he wanted to feed his human at first. To make sure he would be strong enough for the things to come. Ready for his change.

“But you too,” Jensen said as he put the food Jared had cooked under Misha’s supervision that day on two plates. Jared nodded and sat down at the table. Jensen handed him his portion together with a spoon.

“You could use this at least once. I know you can do that.”

Jared crinkled his nose, but he took the spoon. He copied Jensen’s way of using it, but he lost his patience pretty soon. He put the spoon on the table and shrugged before started using his hands. He grinned contentedly. This was his way.

Jensen sighed. “Jay…”

Jared sniggered.

“Stubborn wolf…” Jensen shook his head in defeat.

Jared purred, enjoying the food.

After finishing their meal Jared brought Jensen a package of jellybeans as a make-up gift.

Jensen chuckled. “I can see Misha taught you some useful things,” he said, taking the package from the wolf-man and opening it. Jared snuggled close, looking at the package longingly.

“What’s up, wolf boy? Would you like to have some?” Jensen asked with a broad grin and offered Jared a few jellybeans. The wolf-man swallowed them in one bite.

Jensen shook his head in disbelief. “You heretic. You didn’t even savor them. I won’t give you any more.”

In the end, Jensen fairly shared with Jared since he wasn’t able to resist his puppy eyes.

When the jellybeans were gone (to Jensen’s utmost disappointment), Jared started being twitchy. They both wanted this, but he wasn’t sure Jensen really understood what such a change meant. He wasn’t sure he knew it himself. He didn’t want to hurt Jensen…

He took his hand and led him out from the house. Once outside, Jensen cuddled to him immediately in search for warmth. Humans were so delicate…

“What’s up, Jay? Why are we here?”

Jared hugged Jensen close, nuzzling his face. He would never have admitted it, but he was afraid. He was sure that Jensen’s body was strong enough to undergo the change… whether he was prepared mentally for that was another question Jared wasn’t able to answer. It was something that was going to change Jensen’s life drastically and he didn’t want Jensen to hate him for that if he found out that the life in the pack wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

“Jared,” he heard the soft voice. “Jared, I love you. I want to be with you.”

The words were surely supposed to calm him down. He understood only little, but he thought he got the meaning. He smiled and looked up at the round moon. Timing was perfect…

He sniffed the cold air. The whole pack was there, hidden among the trees. He pressed Jensen closer, looking up at the sky again, and a long howl came from his werewolf throat. The answer was the loud howling as an expression of support and confirmation of agreement.

Jensen winced in his arms, looking around. Jared nuzzled him and smiled.

“My new family?” Jensen asked quietly, his eyes glistening in the moonlight were fixed on Jared.

Jared’s hand wandered to Jensen’s waist, pressing him close. They were standing like that – chest to chest, hips to hips – staring into each other’s eyes.

There was dead silence now; Jared could hear only the soft sound of their breathing. Their hearts were beating in unison and Jared could read anticipation in Jensen’s face. He bent to his mouth and nibbled at his lower lip. “Jared love Jensen,” he whispered against his mouth before he let his tongue roll in. Jensen responded immediately.

The moon above their heads and the dozen pairs of eyes became the witnesses of the beginning of the rite.

First thing: a kiss given and accepted.

Jared stepped back. He could see Jensen’s frown at the loss of the source of warmth. Jared took off his clothes and motioned to Jensen to come to him again. Jensen snuggled close to his chest right away and shivered. Jared hugged him, waiting for a short while, but then his hands slid to the hem of Jensen’s sweatshirt.

“Jared, it’s freezing,” Jensen whined, but Jared didn’t back off. He pulled off the sweatshirt uncompromisingly. Jensen yelped, trying to get to warmth again. Jared let him touch as much as he wanted while he was stripping Jensen naked. By the time he was done, Jensen was shivering violently with cold.

“Jay…”

Jared shook his head. _Just a little bit longer._

He hugged Jensen again, rubbing his back in an attempt to warm him up as much as he could. He had to be quick if he didn’t want Jensen to freeze, but he needed to do this right.

“Jared…”

Jared kissed Jensen again. Maybe there was too much saliva, maybe not – he couldn’t say – but he trailed a wet, freezing path down Jensen’s throat to his chest. Jensen trembled, pressing to the warm body as much as Jared allowed him.

_Just a little bit more._

Second thing: a bite, bloody and painful.

Jensen hissed when sharp teeth broke the skin and blood started trickling down his chest.

Deep silence. Jared could feel the eyes of his pack on him and Jensen…

Jared locked his eyes with Jensen’s again, biting his own wrist. When blood started oozing out, he pressed it right onto Jensen’s new wound.

The deafening howl echoed again, but none of them paid any attention to that.

“Are we going inside now?” Jensen asked, leaning into his lover’s embrace. Jared pressed him close and led him back into the house.

Third thing: giving a new life…

*

He needed to keep Jensen warm. He urged him in bed, covering him with a thick woolen quilt, before he slid under it as well. Jensen snuggled to the werewolf’s body. He was still shivering with cold. Jared made sure that the cool air had no chance to get under the quilt. He hugged Jensen and entangled their legs into a cold and warm knot.

Blood was still flowing slowly from their wounds, leaving smudges on the sheets and their bodies. Jensen evidently wasn’t in the mood to complain about the mess and Jared… he found it arousing. The scent of their bodies mixed with the coppery smell for their blood was intoxicating. The best fragrance in the whole world. The smell of possessiveness and absolute commitment… The scent of the two of them. Jared pressed his bleeding wrist to Jensen’s mark scar and took a deep breath. He whimpered with lust and desperation. He wanted to take… as soon as possible…

Jensen beside him chuckled. “Jared, you pervert,” he said against the werewolf’s heated skin. His fingers touched Jared’s chest lightly, caressing. Jared purred and licked Jensen’s ear. Jensen smiled. “There are going to be more bites, right?” He shivered. Jared watched him taking his hand and licking the blood oozing from the werewolf’s wrist. Jensen’s eyes were trained on him, questioning.

Jared smiled. Blood… Blood was life. Blood loss meant dying. Blood safely running through the veins meant living. They were going to become one body… body that had the same blood…

Jared bit his other wrist. Jensen was watching him with wide eyes, waiting. Jared freed his hand from Jensen’s grip and pressed his lover into the mattress. He took his hands into his own, tangling their fingers. He was looking into Jensen’s eyes as green as the forest during late summer and what he could see was unlimited trust.  

“Jensen,” he whispered, listening to the sound of the name. He wondered how it would taste with the red flavor…

He pulled Jensen’s hands to his mouth, kissing both wrists before he gave in to his love and marked them in a new stream of pain. The answer was a subdued groan. White turned into red and Jared couldn’t resist the urge to lick a thin string winding down Jensen’s forearm.

“Jensen,” he said again. It tasted exactly the way he had imagined. He smiled, tangling their fingers and pressing their wrists together.

Wound to wound, blood to blood…

Jensen gave a quite sigh sounding more like a whimper when Jared climbed onto his body, totally blanketing him. He was not shivering with cold anymore – as far as Jared could say, it was anticipation this time.

Jared whined and buried his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck, breathing his crazily beautiful scent. One more step… and there would be no way back.

***

Each new wound was burning as if a new jet of fire was pumped into his veins. He didn’t feel cold anymore. His wrists were stinging and he tightened the grip on Jared’s hands. _Have me,_ he sent a silent plea to the werewolf, changing it into a soft whimper. _Have me._

He felt Jared’s increasing excitement. The tongue teasing his scar was sending hot sparks down his body into the right places. When Jared’s groin was pressed to his own, he welcomed it with spreading his legs. The heaviness of Jared’s motionless arousal was hard to bear anymore.

“Jared…” he sighed, thrusting up against Jared’s loins. Jared’s wet lips found their way to Jensen’s mouth, kissing him messily, while his hips started rocking in a lazy rhythm.

“Jared,” Jensen whined. The slow movements were totally driving him crazy. “Please…”

Jared pressed his mouth on Jensen’s again, more biting than kissing, tightening his grip at Jensen’s hands. Their hard prides were captured between their bodies, skin rubbing against skin… Jensen moaned.

“Jay, please…”

Jared was holding him securely so Jensen could hardly move. He tried to increase the friction by thrusting against Jared’s hips. Jared whimpered into his neck and graced Jensen’s skin with a new bite.

Jensen hissed. Jared’s hold on his hands finally loosened and the werewolf lifted himself on his elbows so that he could look into Jensen’s eyes. Jensen gasped as one strong hand touched his belly and slid lower; the werewolf’s fingers curled around his swollen length, giving it a few rough pulls.

“Yes,” Jensen moaned, concentrating on the touch of the burning hand. Jensen felt Jared’s contentment as pearly droplets of precome slicked his fingers.

Jensen stopped moaning and thrusting against the hand that was giving him the pleasure. He was gaping at Jared, who made his intention even clearer when his wet hand touched the fresh wound, blood mixing with seed.

“Jared, you’re not serious,” he said with rising panic, but Jared had already lifted Jensen’s legs and the fingers of the other hand slick with his saliva were teasing Jensen’s hole.

“Fuck, Jay!” Jensen rose on his elbows, staring wide-eyed at the werewolf.

Jared’s finger breached the ring of muscles, sliding in slowly.

“I didn’t mean it literally!” Jensen squeaked and breathed out, his head falling back onto the pillow. His hands clenched the sheets tight as he felt Jared’s fingers and tongue working him open. Jared was careful so that there was enough blood, precome and saliva to ease the entering.

Jensen couldn’t believe he allowed this. Jared’s fingers were sliding in and out in a slow rhythm, always deeper, stretching and preparing patiently for what was coming later. Maybe Jensen would have felt stupid, maybe he would have thought it was gross, and maybe he would have wanted to stop right away because Jared had an incredible talent to miss the sweet spot… but when he concentrated on Jared’s feelings, on his want and his effort to make it as good and easy for Jensen as he could, Jensen simply couldn’t do anything of that.

“Jared,” he addressed the werewolf softly. “Jay…”

Jared stopped for a moment, giving Jensen a curious look, a shadow of doubts reflecting in the hazel-green. Jensen shook his head and gave Jared a small smile.

“It’s good,” he lied and sighed. He would definitely have to teach Jared a few tricks…

It took Jared a few more minutes during which Jensen tried to ignore the discomfort and concentrate only on Jared’s feelings and his excitement. When Jared decided Jensen was finally ready for him, he made him turn around and rise on his knees and hands.

_Huh…?_

Jared pushed in. The burning that followed made Jensen hiss with pain. He clenched his teeth and looked over his shoulder at the horny werewolf with a frown. And THIS felt stupid. He was going to be fucked like some bitch…

“No,” he said in a firm tone and tried to escape from Jared’s reach. “Not like this.”

Jared whined quietly, looking totally confused. He didn’t understand… of course he didn’t…

“Come here,” Jensen said with a sigh, stretching out his hand towards him. Jared sized him up warily before he shifted closer.

“No, Jay, I’m not mad,” Jensen said as he took Jared’s face into his hands. “I just don’t want it like that.”

He kissed Jared gently, putting his hands on the werewolf’s shoulders and straddling him. His hips started moving and rubbing his cock against Jared’s hot skin. The werewolf gasped and kissed Jensen more greedily, returning the favor excitedly. 

Jensen smiled and pushed Jared down onto the bed, bending over him.

“We agreed on no alpha crap in bed, right?” he said with a grin, his hands caressing Jared’s chest, paying extra attention to his nipples. Jared mewled under him, gasping again when Jensen’s tongue teased one of them. A gentle nibble made Jared tremble. The rush of excitement was too overwhelming even for Jensen to take it much longer. He needed to feel Jared inside right now.

He delivered a wet kiss on Jared’s belly before he took the werewolf’s cock into his hand, holding it right as he started sinking on it. He hissed and paused, feeling Jared’s eyes on him.

It took him some time until his body accepted Jared’s complete length. Jensen stayed motionless, his eyes shut. Sweat was rolling down his forehead, but he didn’t wipe it away. He felt shy touch of Jared’s big hands, caressing his thighs.

“Jensen?”

Jensen opened his eyes and smiled at the werewolf under him. “It’s okay, Jared.”

He started moving up and down slowly. Jared was watching him intently, his hands still touching Jensen’s thighs. Jensen smiled at him again and that was when he found the right angle. He groaned loudly.

***

Jared was staring at the man bending above him. He couldn’t say that the position on his back was something he could accept easily – hey, he was Alpha! –, but he totally enjoyed the sight. Jensen making those funny but beautiful noises, Jensen sliding up and down Jared’s manhood, sending sparks of absolute pleasure into Jared’s body, Jensen obviously enjoying this… What else could Jared want? His breathing became heavier and he started trembling as his muscles reacted to the things Jensen was doing to him. He was thrusting back deep inside Jensen, attuning to the man’s movements.

“Yes, Jared, yes!”

Jensen’s hands were touching Jared’s chest… and he wanted to touch, too. He whined and stopped moving so that he could sit up. Jensen gave him a curious look, but he didn’t complain. He only nodded his agreement and smiled.

Jared rose from the mattress, winding his one arm around Jensen’s waist while the other one was supporting his weight. He gave a new whine as Jensen folded his arms around the werewolf’s neck and started moving again. He kissed Jared greedily, longingly, and Jared kissed back, biting Jensen’s lower lip in the heat of passion. Jensen moaned against Jared’s mouth, but he didn’t pull away. The metallic taste was pushing them further towards the edge, making them forget anything and everything… this was only about the two of them, they were the center of the universe, one knot of two bodies connected in one physically and also mentally from a great part. There was one thing missing, but it was going to be fixed, Jared was sure, once Jensen got the real teeth of a real predator.

The blood on Jensen’s chest, the blood on his mouth, the blood on his wrists – that all was making him so beautiful, so alive… And what was hotter than life pulsing under that perfect skin slick with sweat?

He pressed his nose against the scar on Jensen’s shoulder for a moment. The scent was now stronger than normally. He looked into Jensen’s eyes. Pupils widened with excitement turned them dark and open for Jared to read the want and impatience, need and lust reflecting in them.

Jensen sighed and hugged him, enabling Jared to lay him down on the bed slowly without sliding out from Jensen’s body. Jensen’s hands stayed resting on the werewolf’s shoulders while his legs tangled immediately around Jared’s hips. Jared started thrusting, hard and deep and fast, making Jensen whimper every now and then. Maybe he was doing it right, because Jensen’s fingers clawed his skin and there was no chance that no bruises would be there in the morning. The man’s body was shivering like it was in fever…

Jared paused, pressing his palm flat on Jensen’s cheek and then forehead. Unmistakably fever.

Jensen was watching him disapprovingly. “Move.”

The word sounded like a command and he didn’t like that. He frowned.

Jensen sighed. “Please, Jared, stop with the alpha crap for a while. Now move. Please. I can’t take it anymore. Send me to heaven. Please.”

This sounded better. He nodded and even smiled. Jensen smiled back, reaching for Jared’s face to kiss him. Jared stopped him for a moment. He bit his forearm and licked away the blood that appeared, coloring his lips with it. Only then he allowed Jensen to kiss him. The kiss turned into licks quickly and subdued moans as Jared started moving again in a desperate rhythm.

Jensen reached for Jared’s abused forearm, licking the wound and biting into the skin the harder the closer he was to the climax. The pain was driving Jared into harder moves, more desperate thrusts… and accomplishing his effort…

His body flexed and trembled and pain shot from his forearm as Jensen bit hard into the tender flesh. Jared looked at him… into the unnaturally wide pupils rimmed with a thin ring of green. He gave the last thrust, obviously painful as he noticed Jensen’s wince, but the man never let go of Jared’s forearm, his teeth still dug into the skin. Jared howled and exhausted, he collapsed on Jensen.

He was trying to catch his breath again, his body still trembling with the aftershock of the orgasm. Jensen was still holding his forearm, but no teeth were involved now. There was still the pulsing pain and blood dripping from the wound. Jared rose a bit and looked at Jensen. The accusing expression took him off guard. What was up?

Jensen frowned. “What do you think is up? I haven’t come yet, you selfish bastard.”

A reproach?

A dark, inhuman snarl came from Jensen’s mouth, another thing Jared didn’t count with. Jensen’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed Jared’s shoulders, hitting the sore places, and he rolled on top of Jared, the werewolf’s cock still buried deep within him. Jared gaped.

“Play an alpha again and I’ll show you hell,” Jensen warned as he grabbed Jared’s hand and placed it on his hard-on. “Move. Finish what you’ve started.”

Jared was staring at Jensen, perplexed. He stroked the man’s cock hesitantly, watching Jensen sighing with pleasure. “Yes, yes… Jared, yes…”

_Oh… so this is what you want from me…_

Jensen started sighing and moaning, making the funny noises again, and Jared didn’t dare stop stroking and teasing his pride. After a short time Jensen rose from Jared’s softening cock, and bending over Jared he was thrusting into the hand that was working on him.

“Yes, Jared, a bit more…. Grab it thoroughly… Yeah, like that... Great… You’re great…”

Finally Jensen’s body arched and he cried – not with pleasure, but with pain…

*

Here it was. The change…

Jared crawled from under Jensen and helped him down onto the mattress. Jensen was shaking all over as if he was cold, hot sweat was rolling down his forehead. His pupils were still widened, but unfocused.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered, but Jensen only closed his eyes.

“It hurts. Dammit, it hurts…”

Jared ran his hand over Jensen’s forehead and cheek. The fever was higher than before.

He took Jensen’s hand and squeezed. Now he had to wait and make sure that the fever didn’t get too high.

***

He felt like someone had thrown him right into fire. His skin was burning and hot steel was flowing through his veins. His vision was blurred and his hearing keen to the point it hurt. His muscles felt like milk – damn, not even jelly – and every motion was impossible. His throat was dry and teeth suddenly didn’t fit into his mouth. He would have sworn that he injured his lip when he bit it, even though he wasn’t aware of using so much pressure. On the other hand, he had doubts about how strong he really bit the lip. The heavy smell of sex, sweat and blood was making him sick. His bones were giving him the hardest time. If a broken leg hurt like hell, this pain was ten times worse.  

He registered that someone was there with him, holding his hand, talking to him in a low voice, trying to calm him down. Although he didn’t know the words, he was grateful for the soft tone reverberating in his ears. He didn’t want to be alone when he felt like this. He was scared and he needed to know that he was not going to die through this.

“Hurts…” he whispered when the voice sounded again. He wanted to turn in the direction where it came from like a sunflower to the sun, but his muscles didn’t listen to him and he could see only blurred smudges of faint colors… His skin was overly sensitive and every touch caused him pain. He groaned, but there was cooling liquid flowing down his dry and sore throat. And that finally felt good.

***

Jared supported Jensen’s head and poured a little bit of water into his mouth. He made sure Jensen swallowed and only then he repeated his action. Jensen needed to drink a lot. He would have to eat later as well. Jared was already wondering how he was going to make the man eat if drinking was this hard.

He brought a wet cloth from the bathroom and wiped the sweat from Jensen’s forehead gently. Jensen groaned. 

Jared sighed and put the cloth on the man’s forehead. The fever was still high.

He lay down beside Jensen and held his hand again.

“I’m here with you,” he whined soothingly.

*

The next few hours scared the crap out of him. The fever got higher and the only thing Jared could come up with was taking Jensen out. He pulled him out of bed and dragged him to the door. Jensen barely moved his body and Jared was supporting all his weight.

In the end they made it to the door. When Jared opened it, there were immediately a few members of his pack, helping him to get Jensen out into the snow. They all were trying to moderate the high body temperature, even kids were there to put their small handfuls of snow on Jensen’s flushed face.

After a few minutes one of the wolf-men helped Jared to get Jensen back in bed. Jared made Jensen drink again before he disappeared in the kitchen.

***

He felt many hands on his aching body, cooling and bringing comfort. The pain wasn’t so unbearable anymore, the hot steel in his veins slowed down even though it was still burning him alive.

Jensen hoped he would faint soon, but he miraculously hadn’t lost his consciousness even for a second. He knew everything. He knew when he was brought back into the warm room. He knew when caring and uncompromising hands made him eat tiny bits of braised meat. He still wondered how come his stomach had been able to accept the food without any complaints. His stomach was obviously the only part of his body that didn’t complain right now.

Those hands were there again, touching his forehead. He would have recognized them among millions, he was already sure of that. They were his hands – maybe not yet, but in the near future definitely.

The light was slowly fading away and dark shadows were growing. Jensen closed his eyes and listened to the quiet sound of somebody’s breathing right beside him. The scent he could smell reminded him of something… or someone… but this time it was stronger and kind of richer than he remembered it. He loved that.

“Jared,” he said the only word that came in his mind.

“Jensen?” The reply came immediately.

Jensen smiled and finally blacked out.

*

When he opened his eyes in the morning, he had to wait at first for his eyes to adjust to the new vision. Colors weren’t as rich as he had known them anymore. Jensen rolled onto his back and looked around the room. It was lit by the early rays of the sun penetrating in from the half-curtained window. He sat up slowly. He didn’t feel pain anymore, he was just tired. He yawned.    

The room was empty. Jensen wondered where Jared could go. He finally got out of bed to find some clothes. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He hesitated when he reached for a sweatshirt as well and frowned. He didn’t feel cold. To be honest he felt kind of funny even in the clothes he already wore. And warm. Maybe too warm…

He stumbled to the door, allowing himself one more look at the bed sheets. They were a total mess, dirty with blood and only God knew what else. Jensen waved his hand and walked out.

He was hungry, so his steps led right into the kitchen. He wasn’t even at the door when he realized the sounds coming from there were much louder than they should have been and the smell of braised meet was stronger than he would ever have expected. Besides… there were more smells. One he recognized as the smell of raw meat, the other one… was too familiar, too nice… too much like Jared’s.

Jensen hurried into the kitchen, stumbling inside. He barely stepped in, Jared was there smiling at him. Jensen couldn’t but stare. What he saw now was different to what he saw before. Before he saw a body: skin covering strong muscles. Now? Every part of Jared’s body, every curve and every cell was the expression of life. Jensen had never realized that every drop of spilt blood meant losing a part of oneself. Suddenly it was so clear that he couldn’t believe his former ignorance. Every muscle was a story about won fights and successful hunts. The height was advantage. The hard bones security. The whole structure was death to enemies and safety for friends. Each intake of breath was the promise of Jared’s presence in the world.     

Jensen stepped closer and he folded his arms around Jared. It felt like embracing an important part of the universe. When he looked into the eyes of the werewolf, for the first time he didn’t notice their color. Color didn’t matter. He was looking into their depth, finding persistence, strong will, and love.

When Jared hugged him back, it felt like coming home. Jensen sighed, pressing to Jared and breathing his scent. Now he understood why Jared loved cuddling so much. He guessed it was the part of the werewolf nature, because now he felt like a cuddly type himself. He wanted to touch. And he needed to be touched back. The touch became very important. Jensen could feel the bond between him and Jared – as his alpha. Jensen frowned and pulled away.

“You’re not my alpha yet.”

Jared gave him a worried look. “Are you okay?”

Jensen winced. It was a whine. The same whine he heard many times before, but now he could recognize words in it, though he didn’t know their meaning. He was gazing at Jared with open mouth.

“Jensen?”

“You… you talk,” Jensen said, not sure how to feel. “You talk and it’s not the crap you learned from me. Fuck, you talk… you talk…”

“Jensen. Jensen,” Jared was repeating his name patiently and stretched out his hand in an inviting gesture. “Come to me, Jensen.”

Jensen glanced at the hand and hesitated. The only thing he understood was his name said in a soothing tone, but even without words he knew what Jared wanted. Jared wanted him to calm down. He could both see it in the gesture and feel it. Fortunately, nothing had changed about his ability to read Jared’s feelings.

He lifted his hand slowly and put it into Jared’s. Jared smiled and nodded before he pulled Jensen closer. He touched his face gingerly as if he was afraid Jensen could freak out and run away.

“Jared love Jensen,” he said the words that he knew Jensen would understand, and Jensen breathed out with relief, collapsing into Jared’s arms. Finally something familiar…

***

Jared understood that this was new and that was why he expected Jensen to be edgy. Jensen didn’t disappoint him. One moment he was cuddly, another one curious about things around, and then he was suddenly cranky.

After a few minutes in Jared’s arms Jensen sniffed the food Jared had been preparing. He pushed Jared away, coming to the kitchen counter, and for a long while he studied the bits of chopped meat Jared had there ready for cooking. Jared guessed that the newborn werewolf was starving and Jensen’s hungry expression was the proof. Jensen glanced at Jared before he took one bit and put it in his mouth. It was sheer curiosity driving him to taste it, but the surprise that followed was so adorable that Jared had to laugh.

“I don’t believe it. This is not bad,” Jensen said and reached for more. Jared let him take a few more bits, but that was enough. He wasn’t sure how Jensen’s stomach, used only to cooked food, was going to react.

“Enough,” he said when Jensen wanted to take a handful and took the meat out of Jensen’s reach.

Jensen frowned. “I’m hungry.”

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen quickly to distract him. He put the meat into a pot quickly while Jensen was still occupied by licking the aftertaste of the kiss from his mouth.

“Sit down,” he said, taking Jensen’s hand, and he made him sit in a chair. “Wait.”

Jensen looked at him curiously, but he didn’t complain this time. Jared could feel Jensen’s eyes on his back while he was cooking.

“Now I get what Misha meant. You’re skilful.”

Jared ignored the remark. Whatever it was about the guy, he wasn’t interested. He took out plates from a cupboard and shared the food. He put one plate in front of Jensen, handing him a fork. He had seen Jensen use it many times before and he didn’t expect him to change that habit even now. Jensen took the fork and started eating hesitantly, throwing stealthy looks at Jared, who was using his hands again and grinning contentedly.

Jensen frowned. “Screw you.”

Jared sighed. A cranky moment again? He gave Jensen a questioning look: _What’s up this time?_

“Why can’t you be more civilized?” Jensen said, gripping the fork so hard that his knuckles went white.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “You’ll hurt yourself,” he growled quietly.

Jensen frowned even more and threw the fork on the floor angrily.

Jared stopped eating. _What’s up with you?_ He didn’t get it.

Jensen growled, obviously upset about something. “I’m not a savage like you.”

Jared looked at the fork on the floor, and then he glanced at Jensen still frowning at him. Did he give Jensen a wrong tool?

“Fuck you,” Jensen spat. “You don’t understand anything.”

Jared frowned as well. He stood up from the table, took the fork and put it into the sink.

“Eat,” he growled when he returned.

“I don’t have a fork,” Jensen grunted.

“ _Eat_.” This time it was a command.

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “You are not my alpha yet,” he snapped, but started eating finally, using his hands the same way as Jared did. He seemed to be calmer now.

Jared looked at Jensen quizzically.

Jensen shrugged. “You didn’t give me a new fork,” he said, glancing at Jared. When Jared sighed, still not understanding, Jensen smiled and kept eating. Jared would have sworn he enjoyed the lack of any tool. He sighed quietly, wondering who of the two of them was going to have a harder time: the newborn werewolf or his teacher.


	5. Mating

When he hit the ground and one very pissed werewolf growled right into his face, he didn’t feel anything but disappointment. The frustration that led him to the unreasonable anger didn’t leave him. He had kind of expected that changing into a werewolf would be accompanied by some romantic crap the vampire stories were full of, but only now he realized how much different it really was.

He became someone else who he didn’t know. He was a stranger in a stranger’s body and that freaked him out. He wasn’t himself anymore; his old self was gone, and Jared couldn’t help him with this. That was why Jensen felt even more frustrated. He loved Jared, wanted to be with him. He wanted to be his. But he had had no idea how high the price was going to be. Maybe it was higher than he could pay…

It started right after he realized that he wouldn’t be able to see rich colors ever again. Maybe that one thing wasn’t so bad, because he could see other things he couldn’t before, more important things, but that was the moment when he realized that his view of the world had been changed for good. And he missed colors, their richness.

Second thing was when he almost got sick after he stepped into the bathroom. Everything smelled with detergents. He finally understood why Jared hated soap, and he threw it right into the bin. Crap, even toothpaste smelled like hell, and washing powder ended up in the toilet.

Third thing: clothes. Jensen hated the feeling of any fabric on his still too warm skin. His body was slowly adapting to the change, but it needed a bit more time. Jensen knew that Jared would have had no problem with him walking around naked… but he wasn’t used to that, and even the sole idea felt really awkward. He gave up on any kind of shirts at least. Jared followed his example happily. He didn’t like clothes very much as well, and he wore it only because Jensen felt better when he did. Only it made Jensen crankier since it reminded him more painfully of the fact that he wasn’t human anymore…

Next was eating. How much must his mind have been messed up when he liked the wet, bloody smell of raw meat and found a certain pleasure in nicking small bits when Jared was cooking and wasn’t looking?

He didn’t get it. How could he change so much?

But what was driving him insane was Jared’s curiosity flowing to him through the mental link. Jared wanted to see Jensen’s wolf form. And that scared the hell out of Jensen, not talking about the fact that he had no idea how he should do that.   

That was why he jumped him in the morning when Jared’s curious eyes landed on him in expectation. Jensen had it enough. He wanted to beat crap out of someone… out of Jared. He blamed Jared for him feeling like a stranger even to himself. He didn’t know who he was anymore; he totally lost himself, and the shards of his personality he still could feel were forgotten in his anger when he pounced on Jared, ready to let his frustration gush out in a violent swing of his fist. What he didn’t count with was Jared fighting back. Well… what else could Jensen expect from a pissed alpha male?

When he hit the floor hard and all the wind was knocked out of him for a moment, he realized that if it had been anyone else, Jared’s fangs would have been digging into their flesh right now, and the only way out would have been submission. No one was allowed to attack Alpha unless they were aiming for his position. Which Jensen was not. He was only freaked out and therefore angry. Jared knew that, and that was why he only pinned him down, bruising Jensen’s wrists with his strong grip, and growled a warning right into his face.

_Don’t you EVER try it again._

Like hell. Jensen WASN’T a part of the pack yet; he could do whatever he wanted. He frowned and growled back. Jared’s grip tightened, and his eyes darkened.

“Jensen,” Jared rasped. It wasn’t a word actually, it was a growl, but Jensen could still recognize his name clearly. It was another warning connected with a command to calm down immediately.

Jensen glowered, and instead of lying still and wait for Jared to let him go, he started kicking and squirming under the huge body.  

“Fuck you, you bastard. FUCK YOU!” he yelled. He was out of his mind, and what? He had become a werewolf. He was a fucking werewolf who had no idea how to be one. And Jared wasn’t helpful at all. Fucking bastard was crushing him down with his weight, and obviously he was planning to keep doing it unless Jensen finally calmed down. Fuck, right…

Jensen was far away from taking Jared’s warning growls serious, giving the werewolf no choice: Jared neared his mouth close to Jensen’s neck, growling once again.

_Don’t make me do this._

Jensen huffed. Jared didn’t realize one thing. While bending over Jensen with his mouth almost touching Jensen’s neck, his shoulder was wonderfully exposed to Jensen’s mouth in return. If Jensen was quick enough, he could at least give Jared a nice, painful bite.

 _You asked for this,_ Jensen thought, and before Jared’s teeth could sink into his flesh, he took a mouthful of Jared’s shoulder, biting angrily. That surprised Jared. This was obviously the first time something like that happened to him, and he jumped away from Jensen the moment he felt the scrape of the other werewolf’s teeth on his skin. Jensen only regretted that he didn’t have time to break the skin. The only damage would be a bruise on Jared’s shoulder.

There was no time to linger on that thought, because if Jared wasn’t pissed before, he was seriously pissed now, and it was more than clear that Jensen was not getting away without a punishment. Hell, he attacked Alpha… Jared would make him pay for that.

Jensen leapt to his feet, intently watching Jared, whose anger, reflecting on his face, was hard to overlook, not talking about what was coming to Jensen through the mental link.

“O-oh…”

He had to be quick. He knew Jared was going to attack any second, and once Jensen would be under him again, there would be no way out. He glanced toward the door. Jared noticed that. He made the first move, but Jensen was faster and also prepared for that moment. He jumped back, turning around and sprinting out of the house.

Jared ran after him. Jensen could hear the crunching of the snow under his human feet. Wait… They were wolf’s feet. Coming close fast. Jensen had no chance to run away on his two legs. He wished he had had the same advantage and could run on all fours, as fast as wind and nothing could ever stop him.

Burning pain shot through his body from an unknown source, spreading into every cell through his veins and claiming him altogether. Bones cracked and muscles stretched only to contract again painfully. Jensen shrieked and fell face down into the snow.

The pain was gone, but something was definitely not right. Jensen’s body was trembling with the aftershock – it remembered the pain, and it would remember it until the end of Jensen’s life. But that wasn’t the point right now…

Jared was already there. He wasn’t angry anymore. All Jensen could feel was his curiosity and concern.

_Huh?_

Jensen raised his head.

_Huuuuh?_

He was staring at his body, covered with thick fur coat, light brown and ginger as far as he could say with strands of sandy hair here and there. Jared was standing right beside him, wagging his tail slowly. Jensen gave him a confused look. He wanted to move some specific part of his body, but… something was in the way. He looked at the back part of his body. Oh well… one thing was that he had a tail. FUCK, he had a TAIL! A tail captured in sweatpants… Cool… If there was an embarrassing moment in a wolf’s life, then it was definitely having a tail captured in a pair of idiotic sweatpants. Jensen finally got why he didn’t like clothes very much lately. He glanced jealously at Jared’s tail waving in the air freely. The bastard must have gotten rid of his pants before he changed. Nice… Hey! Who could blame Jensen for not thinking about it earlier? He was new to all of this! He sighed and put his head on his front paws.

Jared beside him licked his ear fondly. _At least someone is happy,_ Jensen thought with a snort. He closed his eyes, letting Jared do whatever he wanted with him. It was kind of surprising when he felt a pair of hands stroking his fur gently.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful,” he heard in that strange language, knowing it was Jared talking to him. The annoying sweatpants were stripped off him, and Jensen couldn’t else but feel absolutely grateful for that. It surprised him when he was lifted in the air by two strong arms. He blinked and stared at the ground a few feet under him.

“It’s okay, Jensen, just stay calm,” Jared said soothingly, and Jensen really had no intention to do anything else. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He whined quietly his agreement.

“Great, Jensen. You’re so great. So beautiful,” Jared cooed again, and the only thing Jensen could make out was his name said in a tone full of emotion. He growled contentedly and waited until Jared brought him inside and put him on the couch carefully. Jensen raised his head, watching Jared. The werewolf crouched in front of him, their eyes in the same level. They were staring at each other for a long time, until Jared’s hands came up and started stroking Jensen’s fur again. Jensen kept watching him. He loved seeing the adoration reflecting in Jared’s eyes, he loved his content expression as he could touch Jensen’s hairy body, he loved the ability to feel Jared’s pride as his gaze was sliding over Jensen. Jensen loved being loved by Jared.

He stretched forward and licked Jared’s ear in a silent apology. It was funny, but he finally recovered his poise. He knew who he was and what he was expected to do: he was a wolf, and his task was to make his alpha happy. Admire him. Love him. Be his everything. He would be cherished in return. Protected. Adored.

The world started giving sense. He was a wolf and was free. He could run with the wind, chase prey, and hunt it. Tear it and share with his packmates. Mate with Jared in the depth of the forest. Howl at the moon. Enjoy every little thing the life was offering.

He licked Jared’s ear one more time, feeling the other werewolf’s arms folding around his neck in a hug. Jensen put his head on his alpha’s shoulder. Yes, Jared was his alpha… Jensen _wanted_ him to be his alpha despite the fact he still didn’t belong to the pack. But he trusted Jared in this, and he knew that when the time came, he would stand by Jared’s side not only as his mate, but also as the rightful member of his pack. He couldn’t wait.

Jared turned back into his wolf form, and they cuddled for a long time on the couch that was painfully small for two huge wolves sprawled over it. After Jared ended up on the floor for the second time in a row, Jensen finally decided to stand on his animal paws, too. His body didn’t tremble with the memory of the pain anymore, so he assumed it should be okay. He got off the couch slowly while Jared watched him. When Jensen stood on the floor, Jared wagged his tail. He came up to Jensen and licked his ear, then he stepped back, giving Jensen an expectant look.

Jensen made a step. It felt funny, but natural in the same time. His self-confidence increased, and he neared Jared, his tail waving happily, which was another new, funny, but natural thing. Jared looked absolutely satisfied. He gave a playful noise and ran out from the house with Jensen at his heels.

***

Jared was absolutely fascinated by Jensen’s wolf appearance. His color was beautiful and his body structure perfect, promising strength and persistence. Jared loved it, and he wanted to show Jensen everything he could when he was in his wolf form. It was also the beginning of Jensen’s training. There were many things Jensen had to learn before Jared would take him to the pack. The first thing was communication, but Jared found out that communication while they were in their wolf forms wasn’t a problem for Jensen. Though, Jared assumed it wouldn’t be so easy when he graduated to the actual language of the wolf-men. The next thing was wrestling. They spent most of the days fighting playfully. Even though Jared was bigger and stronger, and so he could overpower Jensen easily, Jensen turned out to be swifter and cunning, and the longer he was trained, the more time it took Jared to beat him. When Jensen tilted his head to show Jared his vulnerable neck in a submissive gesture, he was so adorable that Jared felt like humping him right at the very moment.

Hunting was a completely different thing. Even though Jensen was great in sneaking to a prey unnoticed, he had a problem to kill it. They started with small animals such as rabbits. Everything went great until the moment when Jensen was supposed to break the creature’s neck. For some incomprehensible reason he wasn’t able to do that. He rather waited for Jared to feed him with the meat they still had stored in the house. Hm… and that was the weirdest thing. Jensen didn’t turn into his human form at all. Not even once. Jared thought that he preferred staying like that because the change could be a real torture for someone who wasn’t used to the pain. The other thing that kept Jared calm was that once transformed, Jensen wasn’t so edgy anymore, and he was eager to learn how to be a good wolf. But as the days were passing by, and the only one who kept changing was Jared, it occurred to him that something wasn’t right. And suddenly it downed on him that probably Jensen didn’t get the whole transformation thing at all, and he didn’t find a reason good enough to change back yet. Something had to be done with that…

At the beginning Jared didn’t wear clothes when he was in human form. That obviously caught Jensen’s attention. Then he stopped changing into wolf altogether and preferred staying in the house. That made Jensen whiny and restless, but he still didn’t change. Jared decided to try the last thing, and if it didn’t help, then they had a serious problem.

In the evening he sent the last mental message to Jensen, at first begging and then commanding him to turn back into human. Jensen pulled an apologetic face and was extremely cuddly, licking Jared’s ear whenever he got the access to it. Jared sighed, taking Jensen in his arms and carrying him to bed.

Jensen gave Jared a quizzical look. Jared smiled and pressed a small kiss between Jensen’s pointed ears.

“Watch,” he said and curled his fingers around his cock.

Jensen’s wolf eyes widened, and he licked his muzzle as his eyes were fixed on Jared jerking off beside him. Whenever he tried to approach, maybe to have a better view, and maybe to lick Jared’s arm, he was always pushed away.

When Jared did it for maybe the fifth time, Jensen growled, baring his teeth. Jared frowned and shook his head, sending Jensen a mental message that if he tried something, even his stunning beauty wouldn’t help him to get away unpunished this time. Jensen stopped growling, but he was still eying Jared with that fiery look of his.

Jared raised an eyebrow, his hand stroking his cock lazily.

A dark growl left Jensen’s throat. Jared pretended he didn’t notice. Jensen inched closer. Jared rolled on his side, showing his back to Jensen, continuing in his pleasant activity. He heard a desperate whine and then a gasp for air when finally a hand snaked its way around his hip and curled around his pride as well. Jared turned a bit to look into Jensen’s eyes darkened with lust.

“You’re a cruel son of a bitch,” Jensen growled into Jared’s ear, slowly stroking his cock. “I wanted to touch you so much…” a whisper sounded, and Jared felt a gentle touch of lips on his neck. He rolled on his back, and Jensen immediately cuddled to him, his hand still on Jared’s cock, his fingers covering Jared’s own hand. They both were breathing heavily, Jared with rising excitement and Jensen probably still with the aftershock of the change.

Jensen put his head on Jared’s shoulder and started showering his neck with tiny kisses. Jared purred, turning his head and capturing Jensen’s lips in a slow, open-mouthed kiss. He felt Jensen grab his cock more firmly and moving his hand quicker. Jared whined into Jensen’s mouth, and when his mate started kissing and licking his way down Jared’s body, it was so exciting that his cock hardened even more. He wanted to sit up and pin Jensen to the mattress and take him the same way he did when he changed him, but Jensen put his hand on Jared’s chest, pushing him back on the sheets and kissing quickly so that Jared didn’t try to rise again.

“Hang on,” Jensen said and smiled. He slid between Jared’s legs, making him spread them for him. Jared frowned. No, he wasn’t supposed to be taken! He was Alpha, he was the one who was taking!

“Shhh,” Jensen smiled again and slowly stroked Jared’s swollen cock. “I’m not gonna violate your status, Alpha. I’m gonna make you feel good,” he said and kissed the inner side of Jared’s knee. Jared gave him a mistrustful look, but he was waiting patiently.

Jensen put his other hand on Jared’s stomach, stroking lightly, while the other hand on the werewolf’s cock didn’t stop moving up and down in the same rhythm as before. Suddenly Jensen stopped and bent forward to lick a way down from Jared’s navel to his lower belly. He kissed the sensitive skin and then lifted his head to look at Jared, who was now watching him curiously… and then the tip of Jared’s cock disappeared in Jensen’s mouth.

Jared’s eyes widened, and when Jensen sucked lightly, he whimpered. What for all the wolves in the world was that? Jared’s hips jerked up. Jensen let go for a moment, making Jared whine with disappointment. But then there were hands on his hips, pushing him down, and Jared didn’t have time to complain because his cock was wrapped in the heat of Jensen’s mouth again. Jared’s body trembled, and he was finally willing to admit that playing Alpha in bed wasn’t such a good idea when it could be much better when he just let go and let Jensen do whatever he wanted with him. Bed was the place where Jensen had obviously the upper hand. Maybe Jared could learn a few tricks from him…

His body shook again as a new wave of pleasure washed over him. He gasped and closed his eyes tight as Jensen was working on his cock, licking and sucking, and Jared couldn’t stop shivering as Jensen’s skilled mouth sent sparks to his body. His hips were giving shallow thrusts despite Jensen’s attempts to hold him still. He couldn’t help it; this was so good and so new and so…

His body arched as he reached the climax, coming hard into the heat his cock was still captured in. But suddenly it was gone, and Jared could hear a gagging sound coming from his mate. Instead of indulging in the sweet afterglow from whatever had happened, he rose on his elbows and looked at Jensen with concern.

Jensen coughed. “I’m okay,” he said quickly and took a deep breath. He gave Jared a forced smile, a few droplets of Jared’s come still in the corners of his mouth and on his chin. Jared sat up and pulled Jensen closer to lick it away. Jensen pulled away at first with a flinch, but when he understood, he let Jared do his job, taking an advantage of the situation when he kissed Jared slow and deep after Jared made sure there was no drop of come on Jensen’s face anymore.

Jared mewled into the kiss like a puppy.

Jensen pulled away and giggled. “You finally decided to let me take the lead in bed? Good choice, Alpha. I can teach you some really pleasant stuff,” he said and kissed Jared again. The taste of come was slowly fading away with every kiss they shared. Jared thought that he should probably return the favor. He touched Jensen’s manhood lightly.

Jensen smiled, but he pushed Jared’s hand away.

“Later, Jay. Now let’s just cuddle,” he said and gave Jared another deep, sweet kiss.

*

While Jensen was in his human form, Jared decided to practice his language skills. They started from the basics:

Jared smiled. “Jared love Jensen,” he said the words he had learned before, and then leaned to Jensen’s ear. “I love you,” he said in Werewolfish and licked Jensen’s ear.

“L-love,” Jensen repeated. His pronunciation wasn’t perfect, his throat wasn’t used to so much growling and whining and purring, but he was slowly getting there. “Love. I love… you,” he said, and Jared nodded. They smiled.

Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen’s tasty lips. “Kiss,” he said when he pulled away.

“Um… kiss,” Jensen repeated, and Jared rewarded him with another soft touch of their mouths.

The days were going by, and Jensen could use more and more words and build simple sentences by using them. Jared taught him the most important words at first, such as wolf, prey, hunt, eat, kill, yes, no, cuddle, and mate. It turned out that communicating while in his wolf form was easier for Jensen than speaking. However, Jensen was an eager and stubborn learner, and step by step he learned everything important. It felt good talking to him and knowing he would understand the words, even though Jared knew that most information Jensen got through the mental link. Nevertheless, it was easier for Jared to understand what Jensen wanted to tell him since he still wasn’t bitten. They weren’t in a hurry, but he still wondered. He thought that Jensen didn’t do it because he was afraid that his teeth weren’t sharp enough while he was in his human form. And probably he was right. Jared pushed this thought in the corner of his mind, because there were still things Jensen needed to be taught before Jared took him to the pack. Killing his prey was on top of the list.

Once, Jared left Jensen in the cottage, and when he returned, he brought a rabbit. The creature was still alive, though badly injured.

“Our meal. Kill it,” he said as he handed the rabbit to Jensen.

Jensen’s eyes went wide, and he stepped back. “No.”

“Kill it,” Jared insisted, and he frowned this time.

Jensen shook his head.

Jared growled darkly, and with one skillful twist he broke the rabbit’s neck. He handed the dead animal to Jensen.

“Dinner.”

Jensen seemed close to puking. He shook his head and ran into the house. Jared rolled his eyes and brought the rabbit into the kitchen. He waited for Jensen, who still looked kind of sick, to come there, and then used his authority of Alpha to make Jensen skin the rabbit and prepare the dinner. Jensen was obviously angry, but he kept his mouth shut and obeyed. Jared sneaked to him from behind and hugged him around his waist, trying to make up. Jared hated when Jensen was mad. That always meant he was annoying.

“If you want to live, you have to kill,” he said.

“Leave me alone,” Jensen snarled, but didn’t push Jared away.

Jared kissed the nape of Jensen’s neck and retreated, watching Jensen to gut the rabbit and chopping it into smaller pieces.

Jared had stopped cooking after he started teaching Jensen to hunt, and Jensen seemed he preferred raw meat now as well. The habit that stayed was Jensen’s morning coffee. He obviously wasn’t able to give it up. Jared found it kind of cute, and he thought that it was one of the things that made Jensen… simply Jensen.

One evening Jensen cuddled up to Jared on the couch. Another thing Jared was happy didn’t change. He had been a bit worried how much different Jensen was going to be. It was good to know that he didn’t change that much. Surely, there were things that weren’t the same, but in the core Jensen stayed Jensen, though a bit grumpier than the old one, but Jared blamed it on the wolf that was now awake within him. Jensen still wasn’t completely used to his new self and was trying to collect the shards of his old self, not knowing that he was still the same, that there were just things that he pushed aside when he was human, and they now came out fully once he was changed. Jensen could be ferocious when he wanted to, but he was still merciful and painfully sensible. That all Jared appreciated.

Jensen was stroking Jared’s chest absent-mindedly. He looked like there was something troubling his mind. Jared patiently waited for him to start speaking.

“I love you,” Jensen said in the end, and Jared smiled.

“I love you, too.”

“I want to be a good wolf,” Jensen continued. He was still stumbling over his own words.

“You are a good wolf,” Jared said, nuzzling Jensen’s cheek.

“I changed. I’m different,” he said, looking for the words in Wolfish, but when he couldn’t find them, he just used the ones from his own language. “Um… I mean I’m not me. I’m a wolf…” He shrugged.

“You are a wolf,” Jared agreed. “You are a good wolf. Strong. Persistent. Brave.”

Jensen shook his head. “I’m not brave. I’m scared.”

Jared frowned. “Scared?” It didn’t make sense.

“I’m a wolf… not human,” Jensen tried to explain again. “Not me.”

Jared frowned even more. “You are you,” he objected.

“No, I… I hate things I loved…” He shrugged, unable to explain it better in the language he was still learning. “I’m not… human. Not me.”

Jared was thinking for a while about what Jensen was trying to tell him. “You don’t like being a wolf?”

“I do,” Jensen said quickly. “It’s not me…” he added, giving Jared a look talking about trust and hope that he would finally understand.

Jared sighed. It finally dawned on him that Jensen thought he changed too much.

“You are you,” he said. “You are who you’ve always been.”

Jensen tilted his head in curiosity, obviously understanding more from Jared’s feelings than from his words.

“You’ve always been like this, you just didn’t know. You kept your temper in check most of the time. Now, when your instincts became stronger, you react to your true self more sensitively than before.” He wasn’t sure Jensen would understand. “You’ve been always like this. This is you.”

Jensen was watching him wordlessly for a long time until a hesitant smile slowly spread over his lips. He cuddled closer to Jared and purred into his ear.

“Thank you,” he said in his own language, but the grateful tone didn’t escape Jared’s attention. Then he could hear “I love you,” purred into his ear, and Jensen’s hot breath tickled his skin before he could feel the lick of a hot tongue on his earlobe. He smiled and pressed Jensen closer.

“Mine,” he whispered, hearing Jensen’s quiet chuckle.

“Yours.”

* 

Jensen would have been a great hunter if he hadn’t refused to kill. The supplies in the freezer were getting thinner, and if the two werewolves didn’t want to starve, they had to hunt something, which meant Jensen had to change into his wolf form again. And he did that only when Jared refused to give him any food, which ended up with one completely pissed-off Jensen.

Jensen was pissed even after his change. Jared didn’t blame him, he knew he had been cruel, but it was all for Jensen’s own good. He was aware of Jensen’s dislike of changing forms for the pain that accompanied it. He knew that it would get better with time, but it was a futile effort trying to explain that to a newborn werewolf. Jared eventually gave up and better supported Jensen’s attempts to hunt their dinner.

Jensen was great: swift, cunning, and merciless… except of killing. Jared didn’t get why Jensen was so reluctant to take life. Herbivore animals were losing their lives in order to keep carnivores alive. That was the order of Mother Nature, and if Jensen resisted it, he was going to die. That was what Jared wanted him to learn.

They chased rabbits for some time, Jared because it was fun, Jensen because he was hungry. They managed to corner the poor being, and Jensen caught it effortlessly. He brought the wriggling animal to Jared, who changed back into his human form meanwhile.

Jared shook his head and gave Jensen a stern look. “You eat it, you kill it.” He could literally feel Jensen’s frown as he turned around and walked back to the house. Jensen followed him with the squealing animal in his mouth until Jared walked in and shut the door at him.

It took Jensen only a few minutes to come in – changed back into a human – with a dead rabbit in his hand. He was looking daggers at Jared, not talking to him, not even growling. He went into the kitchen. Jared followed him there and watched Jensen by skinning the thing and cutting it into smaller pieces so that he could cook it. Meanhwhile he was completely ignoring Jared. In order to show Jared how much angry with him he was, he forgot to share with him purposely, wolfing everything alone, even though he was obliged to offer the meat to Jared as his alpha. Jared didn’t care this time. He was the one who let Jensen starve, so he didn’t take this offence personally (although it was supposed to be personal).

After Jensen ate and even stuffed himself with the sweet colorful jelly stuff, he was more open to making up. Jared cuddled to him on the couch, nuzzling his neck and licking his ear, even offering more if Jensen were willing to accept it.

Jensen sighed and took Jared’s face into his hands, kissing him softly.

“You made a hell of a horny werewolf outta me,” he muttered, taking Jared’s hand and led him into the bedroom while Jared couldn’t wait to be taught some new stuff. For all the wolves in the world, Jensen KNEW stuff! Jared always ended up breathless and even hornier than before he got into the bed.

Days were slowly going by, and Jensen learned most of the stuff he needed to know as a member of the wolf pack. He was still reluctant to take life, but since Jared didn’t make concessions, he was made overcome his aversion to killing in the end. Jared was proud of him, and he was happy about everything new Jensen learned. Finally, Jensen stopped glaring when Jared let him do the killing and took it as a necessity. Even his Wolfish got much better, and the things he taught Jared in bed in return got them even closer. Jensen showed Jared how to make love slowly and gently, he showed him how to not only take but also give, how to make it good for both of them. Jared was an eager learner, and he wanted to try everything new, which always made Jensen laugh at first, but then he ended up totally spent and breathless. Jared couldn’t suppress his ferocity totally, and even when he wanted to be gentle, his gentleness was kind of rough, but as long as Jensen didn’t mind (and he knew how to lead Jared if there was something he didn’t like), it was all right.

With each day Jensen was less moody and more cheerful, though he couldn’t completely hide his fear of becoming a member of Jared’s pack. The fears were natural of course, Jensen didn’t know the pack, and he couldn’t know how the pack would accept him. Yes, he was Jared’s chosen one, but even Jared knew very well that Jensen would have to win a few fights which would show him what his position in the pack would be. Jared was anxious about it himself. If Jensen lost, Jared would lose too. Having chosen someone who couldn’t even defend himself would bring doubts about Jared’s decisions and would violate his status of Alpha. Therefore he trained Jensen even harder. Jensen didn’t seem to mind, and there were a few times when Jared had to admit that if those were real fights, Jensen’s cunning would beat him. He wasn’t sure whether it was supposed to calm him down, but at least he knew Jensen was quite a great fighter.

And there was another thing that troubled Jared’s mind. Day after day he expected Jensen’s attempt to mark him, but Jensen never showed any sign of wanting to do that. Jared thought that maybe Jensen was waiting until he became a rightful member of the pack with a clear position, but he couldn’t be sure. Though, he never asked Jensen about the true reason, and Jensen never spoke about it himself. So Jared waited. Until there was no time to wait anymore…

*

The winter snow was long gone and the fresh, juicy greenery was all around, greeting the spring, when Jared finally decided it was time to take his chosen mate to the pack. He was nervous – maybe even more than Jensen – he couldn’t sleep and when he finally did, he had bad dreams about Jensen losing and being chased away from the pack. Jared could feel the pain from the loss, he felt like half of his being had died. He woke up from his nightmare into a lovely sunny day, finding out Jensen indeed wasn’t with him.

He ran out from the cottage and sniffed the air, and the wind was merciful and brought him the nice smell of his beloved mixed with the smell of blood. Not Jensen’s blood as he realized with relief.

In a while Jensen stepped out from the forest, pulling something heavy with him – a dead doe – breakfast. Jared waited until Jensen brought his prey to him and exactly as the wolf rules ordered him, he offered the doe to Alpha. Jared smiled and he couldn’t hide his pride. Jensen just shrugged, glancing at the doe with pity.

“I was hungry,” he said as though trying to explain why he had disappeared.

Jared nodded. “Eat,” he said, allowing Jensen to keep his prey for himself.

“It’s too big for one wolf…” Jensen objected.

“Eat as much as you want, I’ll take the rest then,” Jared said in a serious tone. “You need to be strong today. I’m taking you to the pack.”

Jensen stared. “Today?”

Jared nodded. “Is there something wrong about it?”

Jensen shook his head and a smile appeared on his lips. “No. Not at all.” He looked relieved and maybe kind of happy.

“Aren’t you… well… you know what I mean.” Saying ‘scared’ would have been an offence this time. A wolf was _never_ scared of other wolves, especially if they belonged to his own pack, unless he was a coward, standing on the lowest level in the wolf hierarchy.

But Jensen surprised Jared with his frankness. He laughed. “Of course, I am. But I’m not going to run with my tail between my legs.” He smiled, winking at Jared.

Jared nodded. Admitting fears in front of another wolf was something incomprehensible. “Don’t show them you’re afraid…” he said.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m not afraid of them, okay? I’m afraid of their acceptance. I don’t know what I can expect from them. That’s what frightens me. How they would react.”

Jared sighed. “It depends on you.”

Jensen glanced at his mate, but didn’t comment. “Bring me a knife, please,” he said, looking at the doe.

Jared frowned, thinking whether it was a request or a command.

Jensen glanced at him and another eye-roll followed. “Jay, I’m really in no mood to argue with you about the whole alpha crap. I’m trying to be a good wolf and respect you as I’m supposed to, but some things are too much. Please, be so kind and bring me a knife. Because you want and you can without feeling any less an alpha than you are. Hm?”

Jared tilted his head to the side, watching Jensen for a while.

“Please?”

Jared nodded and went for the requested knife. When he returned and handed the tool to his mate, Jensen took it with a smile. He snuggled to Jared and nuzzled his ear.

“Jensen love Jared,” he said with a chuckle, stepping away.

Jared grinned.

He watched Jensen skinning the doe. According to his expression, Jared could say Jensen didn’t like this work much more than he liked killing, but he didn’t grumble this time.

When Jensen was done, he offered the doe to Jared one more time. Jared shook his head.

“You need to be strong.”

“Jared, I won’t eat that much. Take whatever part you want.” Jensen handed Jared the knife. Jared took it hesitantly, but then he cut off the doe’s thigh.

Jensen smiled. “You can take more.”

Jared shook his head again. “That’s enough.”

Jensen gave him a scrutinizing look. “Will you tell me what’s up?” he asked, cutting the doe into smaller parts.

Jared’s expression got serious. “You’ll be challenged.”

Jensen stopped working for a moment and looked at Jared. “I kind of expected that,” he said calmly. “Is that what you’ve been so nervous about lately?”

“You noticed.”

“I couldn’t not notice,” Jensen said, diving the knife into the soft flesh again, cutting the doe’s stomach and taking the entrails out.

“Jensen, I… you know I trust you.”

Jensen looked up from the doe. “I know, Jay. I know many things.”

“Right…” _Then why haven’t you made me your mate yet?_ Jared thought, frustrated.

Jensen glanced at him, but then he looked away quickly. “Everything has its time,” he said quietly.

Jared didn’t say anything. He was confused. Maybe Jensen was afraid or maybe he really didn’t want, though it didn’t make sense.

“Jay,” Jensen addressed him gently, coming closer. “I love you, okay? That’s the most important thing.”

Jared looked Jensen in the eyes and gave a slight nod.

“Good. Don’t forget that.” Jensen leaned in, kissing Jared tenderly. The werewolf gave a small smile and disappeared in the house after that to bring another knife and he helped Jensen to cut the doe into smaller parts. In the end, they ended up feeding each other with the tender meat, chuckling and kissing every now and then. Their hands and faces were dirty with blood and grease, but they didn’t care.

Well-fed and satisfied, they started cleaning each other, kisses turning into slow, sensual licks, giving the whole situation an intimate tone. Eventually, Jared couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed Jensen close against his erection, realizing that he wasn’t the only one turned on here, and he put his mate on the fresh green grass next to the entrails and bones of the doe, bending over him. Jensen smiled, exposing his neck to his lover, and Jared, absolutely fascinated, couldn’t stop staring at the pulsing artery under the scarred skin.

 _So beautiful,_ he thought, _and mine. All mine._

He pressed his nose against the scar and took a deep breath, making Jensen lying under him chuckle. He felt gentle hands running through his hair and then down his back.

Jared mewled and licked the scar tissue, before he bit lightly so that he didn’t break the skin. Jensen gave a quiet sigh, bending his legs in knees and spreading them wide for Jared to fit between them.

The young alpha got the message. He lifted from Jensen, his hands wandering slowly down his mate’s body toward his lower parts. When his fingers, still slick with blood, grease and saliva, touched the entrance, a sharp intake of breath sounded. Jared lifted his eye to Jensen’s face, and his mate nodded slightly, closing his eyes and breathing quickly.

Jared breached him, trying to be careful not to hurt Jensen, but still impatient to prepare him so that he could become one with his beloved as soon as possible.

He was working Jensen open and Jensen was shivering all over, breathing heavily, but not giving a sound.

“Jensen,” Jared addressed him quietly, his fingers still inside his mate.

Jensen opened his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Slower,” Jensen rasped. “Just… slower, please...”

Jared’s eyes widened. “Does it hurt?”

Jensen was reluctant to admit that, but his hesitation said Jared everything he wanted to know. He pulled the fingers out, giving Jensen some time to catch his breath.

“Want you,” Jared mewled, his hard-on big and dark and _begging_ for attention.  

Jensen breathed out. “I know. Want you too, just… be more careful, please. Remember what I taught you.”

Jared tilted his head to the side, looking at Jensen for a long time. “Do you want to sit on me?”

“No. You should finally learn how to be an attentive mate.”

“I _am_ an attentive mate!” Jared cried, but then asked sheepishly: “Am I not?”

Jensen sighed and shook his head. “You’re trying not to bring your alpha crap into bed, but you still don’t know how to take care of me while making love to me. Jay, this hurts. Why do you think I’m always that slow and careful when we sleep together?”

Jared cast his look down, feeling like a stupid puppy.

“Come on, Jared, it’s not so bad,” Jensen said gently, lifting on his elbows and reached out for Jared. “If it were, I wouldn’t do it with you, would I? Now come here and kiss me.”

Jared glanced at Jensen, not sure what to do, but then he decided to listen to Jensen, and he descended on his mate’s body, kissing him with relief. The kisses turned into biting and sucking on lips very soon.

Jared looked Jensen in the eyes quizzically.

Jensen nodded and smiled encouragingly. “Just remember what I told you. Be careful. This is not only about you. This is about us loving each other.”

Jared nodded, lifting Jensen’s legs high so that he had better access, and pushed inside slowly. Jensen gasped and shivered. Jared, giving him time to get used to the penetration, didn’t move anymore.

Jensen caught his breath and nodded. Jared moved again. Jensen held his breath, but when Jared wanted to stop again, he shook his head, so Jared pushed in more forcefully until he was completely sheathed in Jensen’s heat.

“Fine. Now give me a break.”

Jared waited patiently for Jensen to get used to the pain, meanwhile licking his neck and breathing his crazily beautiful scent. Jensen hugged him, breathing fast.

“Good. Now you can move. Slowly.”

Jared pulled out, trying to be careful, and then pushed in anew. He repeated it, trying to do everything as Jensen taught him, but the slow pace was killing him.

“Jay.” The quiet word sounded in his ear, reminding him his promise. Jensen took his hand, maneuvering it between their bodies and placing it over his erection. Jared understood. Jensen liked when Jared played with him during mating. He wanted to give Jensen what he wanted. Jensen gave a sigh of pleasure and his body shivered.

“Good, Jay, good. Like that.”

Jared couldn’t quite concentrate on his action while taking care of Jensen. Good thing Jensen was so merciful and with a smile he released Jared from this duty and let him do the things his way while he was stroking his manhood himself.

“Okay,” Jensen panted after a while. “You can faster.”

Jared whined and put more force into his thrusts.

Jensen hissed. “Careful.”

Jared was frustrated. He wanted this to be good for both, but no matter how much he tried, there was either Jensen enduring pain or he feeling unsatisfied with the slow rhythm.

Jensen pulled him lower and kissed him. “I love you, Jay. It’s okay. Do it the best you can.”

Jared understood that Jensen allowed him to do it the way he liked it. He increased the pace immediately. Jensen under him gasped, his body shuddered, and he dug his fingers into Jared’s arms. The pain from the grip set the werewolf off. He put more ferocity into his moves and the stronger and more painful Jensen’s grip on him was, the more fervently Jared made love to him.

And finally Jared felt the heat building in his groin. He whined and shivered as a strong wave of pleasure washed over him, while he was still thrusting inside his mate, not controlling his strength anymore. He sank on Jensen’s body, pressing his nose to the scar and taking a deep breath. Then he licked Jensen’s ear as a sign of his affection.

Jensen was trembling, his muscles tense.

“Get out of me, Jared,” he growled in a commanding tone.

Jared wasn’t in a mood to argue about who was giving orders to whom and pulled out of his mate’s body. Jensen gasped for air and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He looked paler and was still shaking.

“Are you all right?” Jared asked, lifting on his hands a bit.

Jensen didn’t reply immediately. He took several deep breaths until he opened his eyes and spoke. “You still need to learn a lot. I’ll show you one day… if you let me…” he said quietly, looking Jared in the eyes.

Jared frowned a little, thinking about the meaning of Jensen’s words. “You say… if I let you… inside me?” he asked.

Jensen nodded wearily.

Jared frowned even more. “I can’t bottom. I’m Alpha!”

“Jay.” Jensen’s voice sounded exhausted, but it was as heavy as fattened boar. His fingers buried in Jared’s untidy mane. “I thought we got over this.”

“But I… No!”

“Jared.” Jensen pulled him lower. “I’m not trying to violate your position. You are my alpha. I respect you. I love you. But it can’t work if you don’t respect me as your partner and you see just your bitch in me. You are my leader of course, but you are also my mate. I am your subordinate in front of others, but I want to be your equal in private! I don’t know how wolf relationships work, but I know how human ones do and it’s never a good thing if only one is giving and the other receiving. It should be mutual.”

Jared listened carefully with tilted head. There was something about Jensen’s words.

“No one needs to know. This is just about you and me and what we do with our relationship,” Jensen continued.

Jared gave a slight nod. “We can try…” he said thoughtfully. “No word to anyone?”

Jensen smiled. “No word to anyone. It’s none of their business after all. What’s between us belongs _only_ to us.”

Jared smiled back. “Okay, I like that.” He licked Jensen’s neck lovingly.

Jensen chuckled, hugging his stubborn mate, before he pushed him away lightly. “Get off. I haven’t come yet.”

Jared looked at Jensen curiously, then he glanced at his half-hard manhood and sniffed. “May I try something?” he asked.

“Go ahead,” Jensen said with absolute trust in his voice.

Jared smiled and stroked Jensen, who gasped and then took a deep breath, a light shiver ran up his body. Jared played with him a little, listening to Jensen’s quiet moans – the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He licked his lips and took Jensen into his mouth.

“J-Jay,” Jensen rasped, but didn’t try to push Jared away.

Jared licked Jensen’s length and then sucked at the tip, making Jensen give that gorgeous sound again. He remembered how Jensen had done this to him, and he wanted to reproduce it. He thought it was easier… but as long as Jensen didn’t complain, it must have been good anyway.

Jensen’s hips started rocking lightly, and it was harder for Jared to keep on.

“Yes! Oh, yes! Great! You’re so great, Jay…” Jensen was panting, obviously not knowing what to do with hands, so he put them on Jared’s head, but then pulled them away as though he was afraid Jared could feel subordinated or something.

Jensen’s moans became louder, and he tapped Jared’s shoulder. “I’m… close…” he said with effort. Jared nodded and sucked harder, feeling a spurt of hot come flooding his mouth. He growled, but didn’t pull away.

“Jay, you okay?” Jensen asked, and it obviously cost him quite some effort to form those words. Instead of answering Jared sucked again, and Jensen cried, flooding Jared’s mouth one more time.

Trembling, Jensen came down from his high. Jared started licking his spent pride, cleaning it from the come. After doing that he slowly kissed his way to Jensen’s enter. He couldn’t not feel how Jensen stiffened as Jared’s tongue touched him there, trying to clean him.

“Jared!” Jensen said, trying to sit up, but he hissed and pulled away instead. “No, you don’t need to.”

“You’re a mess down there. I’ll…”

“You don’t need to. We have shower in the house. Water will do.”

“It’s natural…”

“No, it’s okay, really,” Jensen said, trying to get from Jared’s reach. Jared noticed the pinkish shade in his cheeks. Was Jensen shy?

“There’s nothing you should be afraid of…” Jared tried once again. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I’m not afraid, it’s just…” Jensen shrugged. “It feels weird. A former human here.”

“Humans don’t do that?” asked Jared curiously.

“No, they have shower for that.”

“They never…?” It was official, humans were weird beings.

“Um… no,” Jensen said, standing up. “I’ll be done in a few minutes. No worries.”

Jared shrugged and nodded. What else was he supposed to say? Jensen smiled and kissed him briefly before he disappeared in the house.

***

Jensen knew he was making it hard for Jared, but he couldn’t help it. He still felt strange when he looked into the mirror, and even though he was slowly getting used to having a tail and walking on four, he wasn’t able to give up some human habits. Like shower. Or morning coffee. Jared still kept making it for him every day.

Jensen was grateful to Jared for not trying to change him. What Jared wanted from Jensen was only to learn what a life of a wolf was like and get used to that. He never tried to forbid him his human needs and joys, though he didn’t understand many of them. The only thing Jensen really felt irritated about Jared was the werewolf’s hanging on his alpha title. However, it was getting better with time and with right words said.

After Jensen had his shower, and he could enjoy his coffee Jared made for him meanwhile, he went through his notes about the werewolves, while Jared was sprawled next to him on the couch, licking his ear every time he wanted a kiss. None of them was too eager to go to the pack right away.

“Jay, you said I’d be challenged. Is there anything else I should know about becoming a member of the pack?” he asked, watching his mate stiffen.

“You’ll have to prove your strength,” Jared said practically the same thing, just in different words.

“Yeah, I got that.”

“You’ll have to fight for your position in the pack.”

Jensen nodded and leaned against Jared’s chest. Jared wrapped his arms around him without any unnecessary word. “That’s what makes you nervous? Are you afraid I could lose?” Jensen asked, feeling Jared’s anxiety.

“No, losing is not the problem, and I know you’re strong and cunning to win the greatest position.”

“So what’s the problem?”

Jared took a deep breath of Jensen’s scent. Jensen smiled. He knew how much Jared loved smelling the faint tone of his own scent in Jensen’s – the result of marking. It had a calming effect on him. Or it turned him on. Depending on the situation.  

“I’m afraid there won’t be just one fight. Wolves can be quite tough when they feel their position is endangered.”

Jensen lifted his eyebrow. “Really? I didn’t notice,” he growled sarcastically.

“Despite the fact you belong to me, their alpha, they’ll try to push you as low as they’ll be able to.”

“Are you afraid they may be successful?”

“You’ll be tired, they’ll be fresh. It won’t be easy.”

“I know. But, Jared, tell me one thing. Are you afraid I could lose and be the last in your pack, or are you afraid that if it happened, you would lose your face because of your unlucky choice of your mate?”

Jared didn’t need to answer (and he even didn’t) for Jensen to feel the battle of feelings within him. Jared was afraid of both. If Jensen had lost and took the last place among adult, ferocious wolves, Jared would have lost his respect as Alpha, and he would have had to win fights he had already won to keep his position. There would always be someone who would try to show him his incompetence for one bad choice. But he was afraid for Jensen, too. If Jensen had kept his unlucky position, he would have endured either bullying or total disinterest. Jared wasn’t sure which one was worse, but Jensen would have to fight much more fights to make others respect him at least a little.

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Don’t worry. We’ll be all right.”

Jared pressed closer. “The first fight is with me. That’s the one that should show how strong you are. Don’t go easy on me, okay? I won’t go easy on you either.”

Jensen stiffened. “I thought I’ll fight with one of your best…”

“They will challenge you if you prove you’re good. And you are.”

“What a trust, I feel flattered,” Jensen joked and grinned.

Instead of answering Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s skin, giving a small, loving bite.

Jensen smiled. “Love you, too.”

***

They couldn’t postpone it anymore. Finally Jared got up from the couch, turning into a wolf. Jensen followed his example.

They trotted out from the cottage, running into the forest, Jared leading the way and Jensen right at his heels.

Jensen could feel how Jared’s anxiety was slowly growing, although the werewolf was trying to push it away. He obviously was very good aware of the fact that Jensen could feel _everything_ that was going on inside him, and he didn’t want to pass his unease on his mate. Jensen appreciated his effort, even though he was unsuccessful.  

They ran into the circle of huts. Jared stopped, tilting his head to the sky, and a long howl echoed, calling everyone to become a witness of accepting a new member of the pack.

Jensen watched the werewolves forming a circle in midst of which he and Jared stood. When it looked like everyone was there, Jared looked around and howled one more time. Then he turned to Jensen, their eyes meeting. _Prepare yourself,_ Jensen could read in Jared’s.

Jensen lowered his head a bit, every muscle in his body tense and ready to fight. His eyes were trained on the other wolf, channeling Jared’s feelings. Jared was about to attack. There was nothing more on his mind than the coming fight. Jensen bared his teeth and growled quietly.

A spark appeared in Jared’s eyes, and he returned the growl, throaty and dark, menacing. Jensen understood that blood would be involved this time, there was no doubt about it. He crouched a little, and when Jared darted forward, he jumped aside and then again, turning back quickly, seeing exactly what he had thought he would – Jared turned back switfly, expecting Jensen to be there, but didn’t count with Jensen being a bit further. Jared’s surprise gave Jensen the second he needed to attack, going not for Jared’s neck, but his front legs. He charged and bit painfully, Jared whined and snatched for Jensen’s neck, giving a shallow bite as Jensen wasn’t that quick to run away from his reach, but still quick enough for Jared to not have time to sink his fangs deep into his skin.

Jensen ran from Jared, trying to make the distance between them as big as he needed in order to have enough time to turn around without Jared having the chance to attack first. Jared leapt forward, and Jensen ran toward him this time, aiming for another leg. Jared got that, but had no time to avoid the collision. Jensen was still swifter than him, managing jumping aside and giving a new bite to his shoulder. It wasn’t what he really wanted, but it was enough to make Jared howl with pain and anger anyway.

Jensen had one big advantage over Jared. He knew what Jared was going to do before the werewolf even moved. It felt like cheating, but he wasn’t able to ignore Jared’s feelings. Such a thing needed concentration (not talking about the fact he never tried to do it so it would have been his premiere), and Jensen needed to fully concentrate on the fight right now.

Jared wanted to get Jensen on his back. And that was exactly what Jensen had to prevent him from. He had his swiftness, but Jared had his strength. If Jensen ended up under his mate, he lost this fight.

***

Jared growled darkly. They were just scratches so far they graced each other with, but they were still painful. Especially the one Jared got on his front leg. Jared knew what Jensen was trying to do. He already knew his fighting technique – as well as Jensen knew his.

Jensen cringed a bit, plastering his ears to his skull and growled, ready to attack. It was clear for Jared what he had to do – he was stronger, and he needed a hard collision of their bodies to take Jensen down. Jensen was very well aware of that, though. That was why he was trying to avoid it.

Jared prepared himself for a new attack, however it was Jensen who darted forward first, bypassing his opponent, and before Jared had a chance to turn around and face Jensen again, he felt sharp teeth marking his hind leg. He suppressed a whine, turning around just to have time to bite Jensen’s tail. Jensen jerked, but Jared held him well… which only earned him a new bite in the ear. He let go and snatched after Jensen’s neck, but the swift werewolf was out of his reach again.

Jensen stopped, turning to Jared. They eyed each other for a moment, Jared ready for a new attack.

Fighting someone who knew his every move wasn’t easy, especially when his opponent was faster. Jensen darted forward, spoiling Jared’s plan to jump high and strong and crush his mate down. The smaller and lighter werewolf leapt higher than slower and heavier Jared with his hind leg injured. Jensen’s fangs sank into Jared’s neck and the collision knocked Jared off balance. He fell on the ground, and Jensen was on him in an instant, growling menacingly. He loosened his grip for a moment, giving Jared a chance to bit his ear in return, but once he had Alpha on his back, he didn’t back off now, and his teeth sank deep this time into Jared’s neck next to his pulsing artery.

Jared growled, squirming, but Jensen sank on him with his full weight, holding him in place while his fangs were still buried in Jared’s neck. Jared felt how the saliva was mixing with his blood, he felt the light touch of strange consciousness brushing against his… and he understood. Here, in front of the eyes of all the witnesses of his defeat, he was being marked. Maybe he could push Jensen away and free himself from under his opponent, he was stronger, but the teeth were too close to a vital spot, so if Jensen wanted to kill him, he had a good chance, which only made him a rightful winner of the fight, and the second thing was that fighting back while being marked was against the wolf law. He agreed with this long ago.

Jensen tricked him. He found a way to make him stay still and accept his defeat. He took Jared’s status of Alpha away. He became Alpha himself.

Jensen lifted his head a bit and licked the wound from which the blood was oozing. For some reason it felt comforting despite the humiliation. Jared hadn’t counted with the possibility to lose his leadership to a newbie… to a _human_.

Jensen stopped licking the wound, raising his head and trying to catch Jared’s eye. Jared looked away, not wanting to look at Jensen and show him the mixture of feelings. He was proud of his mate, happy to be marked, but still feeling betrayed.

And then he could feel it. The regret and love and fear to lose the beloved one. He looked at Jensen, reading all of that in his beautiful eyes of the color of fresh needles of coniferous trees, and he couldn’t be mad.

He changed into his human form with Jensen-wolf still lying on him. He reached to his neck, smearing the blood over his abused skin. He looked at the redness on his fingers and touched his neck again, feeling the pulse of his heart. The wound was a damn close to the artery. Jared had to admit Jensen won this fight in a fair way.

He tilted his head, exposing more of his bleeding neck to his alpha’s teeth. He accepted him and submitted completely to his will.

Howls echoed from all around. The pack welcomed its new alpha.   

Jensen got off Jared hastily, turning into his human form as well, staring at his mate slowly getting up to his feet.

“Jay…”

Jared shook his head. “You won,” he said and looked around. He stepped away from Jensen and joined the howling.

A growl echoed from behind his back and there was silence immediately. “I don’t accept this. He’s a newcomer!”

Jared turned around abruptly, glaring at one of his best fighters. “He won. He’s Alpha now.”

The wolf glared. “I challenge him.”

“You must be kidding!” Jared growled darkly. “I kicked your sorry ass how many times? And he kicked mine. Do you think you have a chance?”

The werewolf grunted, his eyes landing on Jensen, who stood next to his mate.

“I accept,” he said to the rebellious wolf.

Jared recoiled. “What!?”

“It’s okay, Jay,” Jensen said, his eyes never leaving the wolf’s.

“It’s not,” Jared objected. “You’re tired and injured.”

Jensen shot him an annoyed look. “It’s _okay_ ,” he growled, silencing his mate at once. Jared glared, but didn’t dare say anything else. This was Alpha’s will, and he had to respect it.

Jensen glared at him again. Jared felt his annoyance clearly, but didn’t understand.

Jensen made a few steps forward and changed back into a wolf. The other werewolf did the same. Jared stepped back, holding his breath.

The opponents moved in a circle, estimating each other’s strength. Jared watched them intently. He knew both wolfs. Jensen’s swiftness had a true rival here. The young wolf was as fast as new Alpha, therefore this fight was just about cleverness. And patience. The young rebel wasn’t a patient type. He charged forward, but Jensen was quick enough to dodge. They turned around to face each other again, the young wolf with anger, Jensen with utmost concentration and calmness of heart. Jared didn’t need to be a prophet to know who was going to win this fight. Each Jensen’s step was calculated while his opponent relied on his strength and luck. Jensen let him think he was winning only for a moment before he attacked fiercely, getting his opponent on the back, holding him still. No sound came out from his throat; he was patiently waiting until the wolf under him stopped wriggling. Only then he pulled away, standing up and gazing at the rebel – not with anger or annoyance, but with curiosity.

The wolf snorted, but then tilted his head in a gesture of submission. Without any other sign of interest Jensen left him alone, going back to Jared. He turned back into his human form, giving his mate just one brief look, and Jared knew immediately that Jensen wanted to disappear from here as soon as possible. He didn’t like to be the center of everyone’s attention. Jared nodded, beckoning to him, and led him into one of the simple huts. He could feel Jensen’s relief as soon as the door behind them closed.

“You’ll have to face them sooner or later again, you know that, right?” Jared said, turning to his mate.

Jensen only nodded, feeling of guilt radiating from him suddenly. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, lowering his head.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” But he knew. He knew it since the moment Jensen realized what he did back there when he pinned Jared down and bit his neck.

“I didn’t want to take that away from you. I just…”

“Hey, look at me,” Jared said gently as he came closer to Jensen.

Their eyes met for a moment, but then Jensen looked away again quickly. “You’re confusing me,” he said. “You were so overprotective of your alpha status…”

“Because I had to fight many fights to get at least some respect in the pack. I had been often underestimated as a pup.”

“So why now…?”

Jared smiled and descended on a big bed made of spruce branches covered with bearskin.

“You were better. I’m not a fool not to see what everyone could. Besides, you proved that when you kicked that moron’s ass. You are Alpha.” He patted the place next to him. “Come here.”

Jensen sank at Jared’s side. “I don’t feel like a leader. I’m not confident enough. I’ve just come. I don’t know what I’m expected to do.”

“At first you’re expected to calm down,” Jared said lightheartedly, leaning to Jensen and licking his ear. His hand ran up Jensen’s chest. He didn’t dare push him down on the bed, though he would have done it if he still were Alpha.

Jensen lay down anyway, watching Jared position beside him and waiting for him to say something that would take Jensen’s fears away.

Jared smiled. “You have me, don’t you? I’ll help you with everything. It’s not that you threw me on the bottom of our hierarchy. I’m the second strongest wolf in the pack, that’s why they have to listen to me unless you say otherwise.” He cuddled closer, kissing Jensen’s shoulder.

“I won’t,” Jensen said, turning to Jared fully. Jared could see his mate’s worries in his beautiful eyes the color of summer forest. He loved when they looked at him with complete trust. He loved knowing how important he was for Jensen. He smiled and ran his hand up Jensen’s arm.

“Everything will be all right,” he whispered, petting Jensen in a soothing manner.

“What if…”

“Hush!” Jared cut off Jensen mid-sentence. “You’ll be a great alpha. You have my full support.” Despite his words, he could still feel Jensen’s doubts.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Don’t you miss your alpha status?”

Jared thought about it. Did he miss it? To be honest, he had at the very first moment, but then… Jensen marked him; that was all he was able to think about. He could finally feel his mate, finally became one organism with him. What did the alpha status mean here? In this bond, they were equal.

Jared shook his head, giving Jensen a content smile. “I don’t. I have everything I want,” he said, leaning in and delivering a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips. Jensen sighed quietly, kissing back. After the kiss was over, Jared buried his nose in the crook between Jensen’s neck and shoulder, pressing it against the mark scar. He took a deep breath.

“You smell so beautiful,” he sighed.

***

Jensen couldn’t suppress a chuckle. No matter how much serious Jared was, Jensen knew he reeked of sweat, and that wasn’t the most pleasant smell at all. But he could finally understand what Jared was talking about. Jared was sweaty himself, and Jensen still couldn’t think of anything more appealing than the mixture of their odors. Jared’s bite mark was right under his nose, and the blood still oozing from the wound was tickling Jensen’s senses with such intensity that he wasn’t able to think straight.

He licked the wound – once, twice – feeling like addict getting to his drug after a long time of abstinence. He wanted more. He wanted Jared so badly that it almost ached. It _did_ ache, he realized. It did ache down there where his treacherous blood gathered. He wanted Jared as he wanted nothing else in the world. He _needed_ Jared. He needed him on him, inside him, everywhere… He wondered whether Jared felt the same when he marked Jensen.

“Oh, I did,” Jared said with a soft chuckle. “I wanted to bring you here into my bed and mate with you and never stop,” he added with a grin.

Jensen recoiled and looked at him. He needed to get used to Jared being able to read his emotions up from now. He looked around the wooden hut, registering the respectable amount of animal skins: bear, deer, rabbit… even beaver.

“Everything yours?” he asked, trying to focus on something else than his throbbing cock. It was embarrassing enough to be stripped right to the core. He wasn’t used to that.

It seemed Jared got it right. He pulled away from Jensen a bit, giving him the space to breathe. Jensen was thankful for that.

Jared glanced at the skins. “Uhm,” he said. “Most of them are from my preys, but many of them I was given as Alpha. Alpha is the one who shares the prey, and the skin always goes to him no matter who was the lucky hunter. However, he decides whether he keeps it or gives back to the hunter. Most of the time it’s better to give them back, it would help you to get respect and build trust in your wisdom. But sometimes it’s better to keep them for yourself.” He smiled.

Jensen nodded, his eyes wandering around the place. “So… this is your house…”

“Actually, it’s Alpha’s home, which means it’s yours now,” Jared said, still smiling, and he sniffed the bearskin under them in which his odor was still captured.

Jensen looked at his mate as if Jared said something ridiculous. “My house?”

“Uhm,” Jared grinned. “And mine in case you let me stay.”

Jensen shifted closer, and his hand came up to stroke lightly Jared’s arm. His look was cast down as though he felt embarrassed. “Stay,” he whispered. “I want you to stay.”

Jared nodded. “I love you.”

A light smile flew over Jensen’s face. He cuddled to Jared, taking a deep breath. “I love your scent.”

Jared chuckled, wounding his arms around his mate. “Only my scent?”

Jensen smirked. “Right now it is the strongest percept,” he said, pressing close. Jared let him, tilting his head sideways, giving Jensen better access to his mark wound. The blood was already drying around the edges, and it smelled so strong and nice and exciting… Jensen sighed, pushing Jared down on the bearskin, climbing on top of him. Jared was absolutely pliant under Jensen’s hands, bending exactly according to his will. Jensen realized that with a cold stab in his heart.

“Jared.”

Jared looked at him, complete submission reflecting in his eyes, radiating from his mind and body.

Jensen frowned. “What are you doing?”

Jared looked at him, puzzled, and gave an uncomprehending mewl.

“Jay, what did I tell you about the alpha crap between us?”

Jared blinked, evidently still not getting where Jensen’s question aimed. “Um… you didn’t like it,” he said slowly.

“Exactly,” Jensen said. “As well as I didn’t like you acting like a selfish alpha, I don’t want you to be an obedient subordinate. I want a _partner_. I want us to be equal.”

“Equal…” Jared said the word slowly as if it was bringing some distant memory. “You’re the alpha,” he said stubbornly.

Jensen sighed. “Jay,” he said desperately. “No matter who is the alpha, you or me, I don’t want it to be like this: one always taking and the other always receiving. I want it to be double-sided. I want it to be the same as I wanted it to be before.”

Jared listened to him intently, biting his lip, looking deep into Jensen’s eyes and thinking.

“No word to anyone, I promise,” Jensen whispered, against the corner of Jared’s mouth before he kissed it.

“No word to anyone,” Jared repeated, and finally a smile curled his lips. “When we’re alone, we’re equal.”

“Yes,” Jensen said, delivering another kiss on Jared’s cheek. Crap, the longer he was under the charm of Jared’s scent, the harder it was for him to think straight.

Jared grinned, his hand wandering down Jensen’s back. “I like that.”

“Uhmm,” Jensen muttered, his mouth sliding down Jared’s neck to the wound. He took another deep breath of Jared’s incredible odor. It wasn’t just the wound (though the scent was the strongest there), but Jared’s whole body smelled of Jensen as though each pore wanted to scream into the world ‘Jensen’s possession’. Did he smell the same?

“You do,” Jared said with a chuckle, sniffing at Jensen’s hair. “Everyone knows you’re mine. And everyone knows I’m yours,” he said.

Jensen squirmed. “Want you,” he whispered, not caring that he sounded like a horny teenager. He was a horny werewolf, dammit, and what? He wanted to mate. Right now. He was as hard as a rock already, and he _needed_ the right attention. 

Jared only nodded and kissed Jensen. At first, the kiss was slow and soft, but quickly it turned into something violent and greedy and full of need and desire. It was within both of them; they both needed this, longed for this, _bit_ for this as they were unable to hold back their passion. The smell of blood filled the room, mixing with the smell of sweat, just turning the initial gentleness into ferocity.

Jared sat up, pressing Jensen close to his chest while Jensen was kissing him with eagerness of a hungry wolf. The new alpha was drowning in his mate, so strong and beautiful and _his_ , and he wanted to have as much of him as possible.

It didn’t take long and their lips were swollen and bleeding, but neither of them took notice of that (and if they did, they simply licked off the blood from each other’s mouth and kept bite-kissing). Impatient hands were roaming over their bodies, hot palms burning like liquid fire. Sweat was rolling down their temples, making them even crazier for each other.

Jensen growled, the sound low and deep and bestial. He shoved Jared back down onto the skin, following him and pressing his nose to the mark wound, taking a deep breath.

_Intoxicating._

He licked the wound, indulging in the faint coppery taste of drying blood.

_Too little. Not enough._

He bared his teeth and sank them into the flesh, opening the wound anew. Blood started filling his mouth. He heard a soft mewl, but it felt like it was coming from distance. He licked the wound and then raised his head. Green meadows, bathing in sunlight during summer days, reflecting in the eyes of his mate, caught his attention. In their depth he could see the two of them, strong and healthy wolves, making love under the blue sky. He purred contentedly, nuzzling his mate’s cheek. That overwhelming scent didn’t allow him to think about anything else than taking what belonged to him by the ancient law. He wanted to claim Jared his forever and ever.

Blood was gathering on the edges of the wound, and Jensen was watching as it was slowly filling its entire surface and rolling down Jared’s shoulder and trickling on the bearskin under them. He licked his lips, still tasting the copper and salt, and touched the bite. Jared held his breath, his excitement was not only obvious, but it was literary screaming in Jensen’s head, filling his every cell as though it was his own.

He pulled his fingers out of the wound and sniffed at them. He never smelled anything better, sweeter, more overwhelming; it was the smell of life, of strength and power, of fights and wild sex. Of love and hatred, of joy and grief. Of trust. Of need. Of desire.

Jensen ran his hand down Jared’s chest, the bloody fingers leaving a long trail. He caressed the belly and moved his hand lower… Jared whimpered softly, but that was all. When Jensen looked at him, he could see the picture of perfect submission. And wasn’t it thrilling to see a strong, feral werewolf looking up to him as his absolute leader? Yes, he had to admit there was something about it, he definitely enjoyed it. He gripped Jared’s hips and pressed his swollen manhood to his mate’s groin with a deep snarl.

Jared mewled, closing his eyes, and opening wider for Jensen already positioned between his legs, inviting him. His irises were wide, his lips swollen, and the blood was still trickling from the wound on his shoulder. His bloodstained chest was heaving in a fast rhythm of his breathing. He was so hot… so beautiful… so fucking stunning spread for Jensen like this. Jensen wanted him, to possess him entirely, to show him who he belonged to.

Jared smirked and wriggled under Jensen’s gaze, raising an eyebrow. Jensen snorted, lifting one corner of his mouth. He licked his lips absent-mindedly, his attention focused on Jared’s lower parts.

He touched. Jared held his breath. But then Jensen’s hand moved further toward his mate’s entrance and that was when he realized Jared tensed. His emotions were in some kind of conflict. Jensen raised his head and looked into Jared’s eyes, reading in them as he was trying to decode what it was for a feeling radiating from his mate. Something occurred to him.

“Jay, you… Have you ever been with someone like this?” he asked, trying to sound rather supportive than curious. “Have you ever… bottomed?”

He noticed Jared clench his teeth, but it was just a moment replaced by submission. Jared shook his head slowly.

Jared stared for a moment. Jared was truly HIS. He always took, but had never been taken himself. He was inexperienced in this, and Jensen was about to familiarize him with the pleasures of being penetrated.

Jensen breathed out, already rock hard. Jared under him shivered.

“Don’t be scared,” Jensen said soothingly. “I won’t hurt you. I’ll take care of you.” He caressed the other werewolf’s thigh.

Jared frowned. “I’m not scared,” he growled.

Jensen smiled. “Of course.” He reached for a few animal skins that were practically scattered all around the hut, folding them, and he put them under Jared’s hips. Then he settled between Jared’s wide spread legs again and touched his knees, locking his eyes with his mate’s. Never breaking the eye contact, Jensen was sliding his hands down the inner sides of Jared’s thighs.

The rhythm of Jared’s breathing became rapid. As gentle fingers touched his entrance, he actually squeaked.

“Shhh, I got you. I love you.” Jensen kissed Jared’s knee. While his one hand was stroking and teasing the ring of muscles around Jared’s hole, his other hand stroked Jared’s solid erection, gathering the drops of precome on his fingers. Jared was biting his lower lip, and he was as silent as ever.

After coating the tips of his fingers with the precome, Jensen bent forward and licked the head of Jared’s cock. The werewolf gave a breathy sigh, closing his eyes.

Jensen smiled. He made Jared spread his legs wider and kissed a path down from the base of Jared’s manhood to his entrance. The werewolf gasped and tensed as he felt the wetness of Jensen’s tongue, but he relaxed gradually as Jensen kept licking him and forcing his tongue through the tightened muscles. His breathing became heavier; from time to time Jensen could hear a quite whimper. Jared’s hands were clutching the bearskin; his head was tilted backwards, his neck perfectly exposed to the world. Jensen tried not to think about it and to prepare Jared for penetration the best he could.

When he pushed the first comestained digit into his mate’s hole wet of Jensen’s saliva, Jared tensed immediately, a silent moan escaping his mouth.

“Shhh, Jay, it’s all right. Just relax,” Jensen cooed and kissed Jared’s knee, stroking his thigh soothingly. He was patiently waiting for the tension to subside so that he could slide the finger deeper.

Jared’s breathing was quick and irregular. He was still clutching the bearskin, but under Jensen’s soothing caresses and the spell of his calm words he willed his body to relax.

“That’s it. You’re such a good wolf,” Jensen purred contentedly, rewarding Jared with a kiss before he pushed the finger all the way in.

Jared whined quietly, his eyes meeting Jensen’s one more time.

“Good wolf. Amazing. Beautiful. Strong,” Jensen kept whispering, meaning each and every word. Between deep breaths Jared managed to form a smile. He reached out for Jensen, making it clear that he wanted him close. Jensen snuggled to him, and while he was resting against Jared’s chest, kissing and nuzzling his face, he decided it was good enough a distraction and he started sliding his finger out lazily. Jared’s only response was a long exhale.  

When the finger was almost out, Jensen pushed it back, now with more force. This time Jared did a good job to stay relaxed, even though Jensen could see it wasn’t that easy. Maybe it was time for more distraction…

Jensen lifted himself on his elbow and kissed Jared, then he retreated between his wide spread legs. He took Jared’s cock in his other hand and started stroking it, at first slowly, but then he increased the pace.

The other werewolf gave a surprised gasp, but then a long sigh stretching into a low, guttural moan escaped his mouth.

Jensen was slowly sliding his finger in and out, preparing Jared for another finger. When he pushed in, Jared held his breath and his body trembled.

“That’s all right, Jared, look at me,” Jensen said softly.

The werewolf breathed out, and his eyes found Jensen’s.

Jensen smiled. “Good boy. I love you. I won’t hurt you.”

Jared nodded. “I know,” he panted.

Jensen pushed the fingers deeper, looking for the familiar cold feeling in the depth of his mind. It was there – faint though, hard to notice if he didn’t know what he was looking for. He stroked Jared’s belly and chest, running his hand over both nipples. Jared’s chest was heaving in the fast rhythm of his breathing, his eyes trained on Jensen.

“I love you,” Jensen purred, earning a small smile from his mate. Jared stretched out his hand toward him, and Jensen took it, kissing the fingers that always touched him with care and respect. Jared didn’t need to say anything for Jensen to know exactly how he felt.

Jensen let the hand touch his cheek, and he covered it with his own hand. The cold feeling in his mind that indicated that Jared felt pain worried him, but he knew he could hardly prevent it. The only thing he could do was to find a good distraction.

He pressed Jared’s palm to his mouth, kissing it again, while he was fingering his beautiful, strong mate, stretching him gently. Jared gave a low whine, and he obviously hoped Jensen didn’t notice anything, but he was wrong.

Jensen didn’t apologize. On one hand, there was no need for that since Jared already knew what was going on inside his mate, and on the other, Jensen was going to cause him more pain anyway. He let go Jared’s hand and paid attention to his manhood, which already seemed to be losing its interest. Jared sighed softly, tilting his head backwards and closing his eyes. Good. Jensen could start his search for the certain spot. He bent the fingers inside Jared slightly and started rubbing the wall of his mate’s rectum. Jared was panting and trembling, partly with pleasure Jensen caused him with the handjob and partly with the discomfort inside him.

And suddenly Jared yelped, his eyes wide open and precome stained Jensen’s hand busy with his mate’s cock.

“Oh!” Jensen grinned like a fool, knowing he found what he was looking for. He rubbed his fingers against the spot a few more times, making Jared gasp for air. The cold feeling in his mind was overshadowed by pure pleasure.

After some time he pulled his fingers out, which was followed by Jared’s low, discontent growl. Jensen only smirked, spitting on the fingers and using more of Jared’s precome to make them slick enough to get three of them back inside.

Jared held his breath again when the fingers made their way up his ass, and the coldness in Jensen’s mind was back, this time more intense. He was pumping Jared’s cock in order to turn the werewolf’s attention to something more enjoyable while he kept fingering him and stretching in turns. He never forgot to rub against Jared’s prostate, which was always accompanied by low but funny noises his mate gave. Jensen loved listening to them, loved the way Jared’s body was trembling and reacting to every Jensen’s touch, every twist of his fingers. He loved taking control over this big, ferocious, and untamable wolf. _He_ tamed him. He knew Jared would do anything for his Jensen – for his alpha, for his mate, for the center of his universe.

And didn’t it go both ways?

Jensen smiled, bending to Jared’s face to kiss him. “Love you so much…” he whispered after their mouths parted.

He rubbed his fingers against Jared’s prostate for the last time before he pulled them out. A wave of displeasure touched his mind, and when he looked into Jared’s eyes, he could see it clearly. He raised an eyebrow, amused, getting a pout from his superhot mate, whose body was glistening with sweat, smelled like heaven, and was prepared to welcome Jensen inside. The sole thought brought enough blood to Jensen’s crotch. He shivered with impatience and licked his lips. “Ready?” he asked with pure lust in the undertone.

Jared smirked and gave a silent nod. _What are you waiting for, Alpha?_ Jensen could feel the mockery, but also doubt and fear of unknown, which Jared was trying hard to suppress so that Jensen didn’t notice anything, but wasn’t quite that successful.

“I won’t hurt you. You trust me, right?” Jensen asked and caressed Jared’s lower belly.

“I’m not running, am I?” Jared replied, a trace of annoyance in his voice as he realized there was no point in trying to hide any emotion from his mate.

“No, you’re not,” Jensen said in a low, conciliatory voice.

Jared breathed out, waiting patiently.

Jensen checked the folded animal skins under Jared’s hips, suddenly feeling nervous himself. But he was not going to back off. No, never, impossible. He was determined to take what belonged to him rightfully – to sink into the heat of the body so beautifully spread in front of him, inviting him in.

He took his manhood into his hand and directed it into Jared’s entrance, pushing in carefully. The sharp intake of breath and the coldness he registered in the corner of his mind told him that he didn’t manage to be as gentle as he intended to be. Jared’s eyes were shut and his breathing was fast and shallow. Jensen stopped moving, giving his mate some time to get used to the pain, but Jared’s eyes snapped open, and he truly _glared_ , trying not to sound annoyed when he said, “I’m not a bitch, you know. Don’t treat me like one.”

Jensen scowled. He didn’t like the tone. “I’m not.”

Jared exhaled and nodded. “Sorry. I just… You don’t need to restrain yourself. I can take you whole.”

“You’re in pain. I’ll rather be easy on you if it’s your first time…” Jensen objected, stroking Jared’s thighs lightly.

“No, it’s good… You can’t hurt me. Not like this.” Jared gave his mate and alpha a crooked grin.

Jensen wanted to protest one more time, but he realized that it was him whom he had to blame. His desire must have been radiating into the air, filling the small space of the hut with pure sexual energy. He could hardly think about anything else than making this gorgeous wolf he was bending over _his_ not only with soul, but also with body. And Jared could feel that like it was his own desire. The bi-directional flow of their emotions was too fresh, and both of them needed to get used to it. Apparently, Jared was a step ahead of Jensen. He was still grinning, breathing rapidly, waiting for Jensen to finally move and take everything he wanted. His look was bold, and Jensen understood that if he didn’t want to insult this proud son of Mother Nature, he should stop treating him like a porcelain doll.

“Fine,” he growled, impatience and affection seeping from his voice.

Nonetheless, he tried to be careful at the beginning and to find Jared’s sweet spot as soon as possible. While his hips were moving in a slow, steady rhythm, he was pumping Jared’s cock in order to bring some pleasure into the pain. _Maybe I should use the first chance, stop by in a convenient shop and buy some lube,_ he was thinking. _Bringing a little bit of human civilization into this half-animal community couldn’t be that bad, could it?_ However, he wasn’t sure how Jared would react to the lubricant. It was very well possible that he would consider it to be ‘stuff for delicate bitches’ and would refuse to use it.

Gradually coldness started melting, and Jared’s stubborn muteness was exchanged by quite, excited whimpers, especially after Jensen found the right angle. Jensen had to smile when he saw how Jared was gasping for air, his muscles stretching and constricting, his body flexing under Jensen who increased the pace.

“Jennnnnnnn…” Jared moaned after one hard thrust, reaching for his mate.

Jensen stopped moving for a moment and sank on Jared’s chest carefully. Jared’s long arms folded around him immediately, and hungry mouth sought his lips, bite-kissing him.

Excitement. Passion. Lust. Jensen’s mind was clouded by emotions that were and were not his in the same time. He and Jared became one squirming knot of sweating bodies and mingled minds. He couldn’t distinguish anymore the boundary between the two of them. There was he, and there was Jared... Jensen couldn’t say anymore where he ended and where Jared started; it felt like they were just one being, two halves of one organism. Never in his life had he felt anything as intense; his every emotion belonged to Jared, and every Jared’s moan was Jensen’s. Their hearts were racing and still beating in a perfect harmony.

Jensen was drowning in Jared’s eyes, as dark as nightfall over hills, and he could see nothing more than his own reflection in them. Jared’s scent was driving him to the edge – he became addicted.

He licked the sweat from Jared’s chest and neck and temples… The salty taste couldn’t satisfy him. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more – more of the taste, more of the scent…

Jared pressed his nose to Jensen’s shoulder, breathing him in long, deep breaths. His teeth grazed over the skin, not biting – he didn’t dare – just leaving a wet trail of saliva. His big paws were roaming over Jensen’s back.

Jensen forgot about the coldness he had felt at the beginning. Lost in his own desire and pleasure, he was pounding into his mate fiercely; Jared’s body was trembling in response and the werewolf was gasping for air.

The climax was near.

After one extra deep and ferocious thrust, Jared growled low in his throat, and Jensen could feel pain on his shoulder blades as his mate’s fingernails dug into his skin, leaving burning scratches. He snarled himself, his sensitive nose catching the smell of the tiny droplets of his own blood gathering on the edges of the injuries. _Too little…_

Jared gave a quiet whimper when Jensen’s teeth broke the skin above his right nipple. Blood was oozing from it, and Jensen licked it off, feeling like in a trance. He kissed Jared forcefully, letting him taste his own blood on his alpha’s tongue.

Jared’s breath hitched, and his body flexed with his head tilted backwards, mouth open in a silent cry, his eyes wide, but blind to everything around. The feeling of absolute ecstasy hit Jensen’s mind uncompromisingly, pouring fire into his veins and spurting from him like a geyser.

He couldn’t recall a time when he had felt so spent and so alive at once. This was the first time his muscles felt sore and exhausted, and he still could feel the circulation of energy in them. He bent to Jared panting under him and licked the path from his collar bone to his chin. Jared sighed, searching for Jensen’s mouth.

They kissed. The sweeps of their tongues were gentle and lazy, exploring the sensitiveness of their abused lips. Then Jensen pulled out of his mate carefully so that he didn’t cause Jared any more unnecessary pain. Yet, Jared sucked the air sharply, and then exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. His breathing was fast, and he didn’t move.

Jensen lay down next to him, watching his mate’s calm face.

“Jensen,” Jared addressed him after a while of silence during which they both were catching their breaths.

“Hm?”

“It’s cleaning time.”

“Huh?” Did Jared just suggest…?

“There’s no shower around. Besides, you are obliged to take care of me,” Jared said with a smirk, and he fixed his eyes, in which the sparkles of amusement and joy shone, on Jensen.

“Uh…” For a moment Jensen didn’t know what to say, and he felt as his face flushed with embarrassment. “You mean… I should…”

“Uhmmm,” Jared purred, nodding, and smiled innocently. He dipped his index and middle finger into the pearly white release covering his stomach and coated them with the come. Then he offered them to Jensen.

Jensen stared at the come covered fingers, and he shook his head slowly. “No, it’s…”

Jared looked at him incomprehensively. “It’s what?”

 _Disgusting,_ Jensen wanted to say, but something prevented him from voicing that. Maybe because it was an unforgivable offence as he realized. Or maybe because it wasn’t true anymore and it was only Jensen still clinging to his human habits. Should he let it go at least for this moment? Should he overcome the embarrassment and pretend there was nothing awkward about the whole ‘cleaning’ thing?

Jared still held his hand in Jensen’s eyelevel, but he wasn’t certain about the whole thing anymore. Disappointment reflected in his eyes, and the hand started descending. Jensen snatched for it, gripping Jared’s wrist. He couldn’t allow that hurt expression to stay. He had to bring back the joyful light into his mate’s eyes and to accept the rules of the pack he was now a member of. He understood that his status of Alpha meant he was responsible for each werewolf from the pack, that he had to take care of all of them.

So why not to start with Jared?

He took Jared’s fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Jared held his breath and watched his mate’s face, curiosity and worry flowing to Jensen.

Jensen licked the fingers clean and let go of Jared’s hand. Then he bent to his stomach… and sniffed. The strong smell of Jared was overwhelming and… hell, Jensen could get aroused again. His Jared smelling of sex… Could there be anything better?

When he started licking the come off of Jared’s stomach, he didn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward, and definitely not disgusted. Fine, he had to admit it was a bit weird, but not unnatural.

Jared’s worry was slowly fading as Jensen became more comfortable with his task. The taste wasn’t that appealing, but it was Jared… and everything was about Jared and Jared was everything…

Jensen stopped thinking for a while and allowed his inner wolf to lead him. He licked every drop from Jared’s body – come or blood – and he had been cleaned by Jared in return.

By the time they were done, they were tired. After Jared finished cleaning his mate, Jensen settled comfortably on the bed of spruce branches covered with the bearskin. Jared snuggled to him and dipped his head under Jensen’s chin. Jensen folded his arms around his beautiful werewolf and kissed the top of Jared’s head.

The last thing Jensen heard was Jared’s content purr.

*

He was woken up by a tender touch of lips on his shoulder. He breathed out and wanted to roll from his side on his back when a muscled arm draped around his waist and pressed him to a broad chest. A warm flow of breath tickled his earlobe.

Jensen turned his head a bit to meet the hazel-green eyes watching him adoringly. He smiled and half-opened his mouth, expecting a kiss. Jared didn’t disappoint him. He traced the curve of Jensen’s lips with his tongue before he slipped it through the gap between them.

The kiss was slow and gentle, loving. Jensen sank deep into the feeling it brought – he was loved and cherished, he was the reason for Jared’s existence just like Jared was for his. He found his home, his place in the world, the person with whom he belonged – he met his destiny. No matter where he went from here, he would always return to his pack, to his mate.

Jensen reached his goal, but he knew his path didn’t end here. There were still many things he had to deal with, still many fights he had to win. There was still so much he had to learn, and one heart he had to keep happy.

He knew he could do that. He was strong and proud and fierce. Nothing could stop him. Ever.

Jensen became a werewolf with his body and soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, but there are still a few things I'd like to write. Look forward to the epilogue ^^


	6. Living - Epilogue

Jensen stood on a hill near his wolf village and looked down at the hunters who had just brought a fresh kill – a deer, big and strong, with respectful antlers. He could see a few wolves licking their wounds, but fortunately none of them seemed seriously injured. Most of the pack surrounded the hunters with the prey, waiting for their share. Jensen didn’t need to be there; he knew everybody would get exactly how much they needed and how much they deserved.

Jensen watched a tall, muscled werewolf in the middle of the circle with a knife in his hand. The blade glistened in the daylight before it sank into the deer’s body, separating the skin from the flesh. Jensen recognized the knife as one of his mate’s personal collection, and he could easily guess its origin, though he never said a word about it to Jared.

In a practiced series of movements Jared skinned the animal. Then he raised the trophy high above his head for everyone to see it and handed it to the successful hunter who had killed the deer to feed the pack. After that he let the wolf choose and cut the part of the prey he liked most, and only then did he proceed to get a big and tasty piece for Jensen and himself.

It didn’t even surprise Jensen when a young wolf stood out from the circle, growling his disagreement with Jared’s choice. Jared growled back a warning and didn’t pay any more attention to the malcontent, but the wolf didn’t let it go and he paid for it dearly. It didn’t take Jared much work to get the brat on his back and make him behave. The wolf backed off, glowering, but Jensen could be sure he wouldn’t try anything similar for some time.

He smiled contentedly, and for a brief moment his eyes met his mate’s, who just raised his head to look up the hill, feeling Jensen’s closeness. Jensen sent him his silent agreement through their mental link and turned around to leave his observation point. He knew he could trust Jared to share the prey fairly among the members of the pack.

Such a skirmish as he had witnessed just a while ago was nothing new to him. There was always someone who questioned Jensen’s status of Alpha from time to time, but never succeeded to take it away from him. Even Jared had to win a few fights to show, especially the young wolves, that his high position in the pack’s hierarchy was unquestionable.

Pain shot through Jensen’s body, and a sandy wolf trotted in the shadows under the treetops, heading to the abandoned and well-known cottage. He met no one and no one followed him, though he knew his mate would join him soon right after he finished sharing the prey. It was Jensen’s duty to do it, but since he didn’t take part in the hunt, he thought it would be better to leave it to someone who did and knew how to do the job right. Sometimes, dealing with the other wolves was too much, and Jensen was still learning. But he tried. Hard. Especially when he was determined to dedicate his life to the pack.

It wasn’t an easy decision. At the beginning, he allowed himself to believe that he could carry on with his research and lead the pack of werewolves at the same time only to find out that it was impossible. Being an alpha was a full-time job, and there wasn’t much time left for research, writing articles and studies, and attending conferences or giving lectures about wildlife at universities. All of that gave Jensen enough money not only to continue with his research, but to live. Unfortunately, without it there would be no morning coffee or internet connection. He had tried to find a balance between his new life and responsibilities and the things he wanted to maintain from his human life, but without any success. He couldn’t keep his job and stay with the pack, no matter how much he wished. Only now he realized how hasty he had been, how blind and how greedy. He had thought that the only thing that mattered was having Jared in his life. He had made a choice and hadn’t known what it really meant.

It was too late to cry over spilt milk, even though Jensen felt like it sometimes. He was going to give up everything he knew and liked, his whole life was going to change. There was no way back – but whenever he rested in Jared’s arms, the pain of loss became more bearable and was slowly fading. He was home, healing and looking forward to the future. Maybe everything he did, every choice he made during his human life was bringing him closer to this point.

But before he would say goodbye to his old self, he needed to do one more thing. He had enough materials for his last study, and he wanted to present it in a month at a conference. Jared knew about it and agreed to take care of the pack until Jensen would come back. He didn’t get why Jensen had to leave, but he understood it was important for his mate to go so that he didn’t need to leave Jared and the pack ever again.

And there was this thing, an email he had sent some time ago and was waiting an answer for.

The sandy wolf reached the cottage, and there was a man standing at the door the next moment. He looked around and listened to the soft rustle of leaves singing the melody the light breeze taught them. He was trying to distinguish any sound disturbing that ode to Mother Nature, but there was nothing of the kind, so he pushed the door open and, leaving it ajar, entered.

His first steps led into the bedroom where he found a pair of sweatpants. Jensen sighed and pulled them on. The sensation of the fabric on his overheated skin was making him uncomfortable, but for some incomprehensible reason when he stopped by the cottage, it felt weird to move around totally naked.

He returned into the living room and flopped on the couch still smelling of his and his mate’s masculine odor, beautiful and exciting, and Jensen buried his nose into the upholstery and took a deep breath before he turned on his laptop sitting on the small table in front of him. He waited for the thing to start up, and then opened his inbox, finding a new email there. He grinned and opened it. As he read, his grin got wider.

“That bastard,” he muttered and chuckled, amused.

A soft sound of footsteps reached his keen ears, and when he sniffed the air, he knew the one he was waiting for was coming. In a few minutes a big dark brown wolf entered the cottage, heading right for the couch. He jumped up and curled beside Jensen, who stroked his soft fur.

“Everything all right?” Jensen asked with a gentle smile.

The wolf stretched his neck toward him and licked his face. In the next second Jared was sitting there, attacking Jensen’s mouth and pushing him down onto the couch. Jensen obeyed, kissing back hungrily, smelling the last bits of adrenaline from the hunt in Jared’s scent, as well as fresh meat, and water. Jared must have stopped by a stream to wash away the blood and grease.

Jensen’s hands ran down Jared’s back to his perfect, firm ass, and he pushed their hips together. Jared gave a quiet growl, kiss-biting Jensen’s lips, and Jensen didn’t hold back as well, licking, kissing, and biting Jared while rubbing their fronts against each other.

Jared growled again, and as he raised his head, Jensen could see in his darkened eyes excitement and desire. He smirked, pushing harder against Jared’s groin. Jared mewled and started thrusting like his life depended on it, his nose buried in Jensen’s mark scar.

Jensen hooked his legs around Jared’s hips, making the contact even more intense. He could feel the blood rushing from his brain to his lower parts, gathering there, making him foolish and desirous, each cell of his body screaming ‘JaredJaredJared’, and he could hardly prevent himself from sinking his sharp teeth into Jared’s skin, opening his mark scar.

Jared whimpered and his thrusts became rougher, more violent. He was close, Jensen could feel it, and that turned him on even more.

He hugged his mate, kissing him messily. Then he ran his fingers down along the channel of Jared’s spine, wetting them in the droplets of sweat gathered there. Oh, God! The smell of blood oozing from the abused skin and of sweat just made their own odors even more delicious, more appealing, more exciting…

Jared panted into Jensen’s ear while Jensen breathed in sharply.

Jared shuddered, taking a mouthful of Jensen’s skin, but being careful not to make any harm (except leaving a bruise), pulling Jensen over the edge with him.

Jensen dug his fingers into his mate’s back, his body flexing, and the smell… _Jesus, the SMELL!_ It became rich and strong, overwhelming, making Jensen see the universe in its brightest colors.

Jared was his universe.

Jensen smiled, hugging his beautiful, strong and proud wolf, caressing his back, while Jared was still panting into his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Satisfaction and happiness was flowing into Jensen like a river, and he pressed a small kiss to Jared’s hair, not letting go of him. Jared purred and nuzzled Jensen’s cheek. Jensen’s smile widened at the silent exchange of love confessions, and he knew that if he could choose again the course of his life, being aware of everything it brought him, he would come to the same decision. Never in his life had he felt more alive than when he fell into Jared’s arms. The world finally started making sense.

Jared wriggled and lifted his head, looking into Jensen’s eyes. Joy and amusement radiated from him, and Jensen only raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“We should work on your self-control. You can’t bite me every time we mate,” Jared said with a soft chuckle.

“Why not?”

“Firstly, it’s painful, and secondly, I have to keep my strength.”

Jensen frowned slightly. “Come on, it’s just a scratch,” he said as he gathered a little of the blood from Jared’s shoulder on his finger, studying it for a moment, and then licking it off.

“Jensen, blood is life. Losing blood means losing life. Do you follow?”

Jensen stared at Jared bending over him and nodded, pulling the finger out from his mouth.

“Every lost drop of blood means that you lost a drop of life, which you need to restore,” Jared kept explaining patiently.

“But you’ll restore it quickly,” Jensen said stubbornly, dipping the tip of his nose in the wound on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared sighed. “Every injury weakens you in some way. Just remember that.”

Jensen looked at him with widened eyes, finally understanding what Jared was trying to tell him. In case Jared had been involved in a fight shortly after he had been bitten in a heat of passion, it could turn the tide of the fight to their disadvantage, and Jensen would have been the only one to blame.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll try to control myself next time.”

“Thank you.” Jared grinned and licked the tip of Jensen’s nose. As he could see Jensen’s puzzled expression, he started giggling. “It was covered with the blood,” he explained after a while.

“Oh.” Jensen giggled, too, before Jared’s mouth silenced him.

They were kissing for a while until Jared spoke again:

“I didn’t say you can’t bite me at all. Just…”

“Just not every time,” Jensen finished. “I get it.” He smiled. “You know, seeing blood on you always turns me on. Especially when it’s a trickle of your own blood. You smell wonderful then…”

Jared chuckled. “I know. You think it goes differently for me?”

Jensen smiled contentedly. “Not really.” He reached to his neck and rubbed the sore spot. “You gave me a nice bruise, I guess.”

Jared grinned, satisfied. “Mine.” He nuzzled Jensen’s cheek.

“Possessive wolf,” Jensen tried for his best scolding tone, but he failed terribly, especially because Jared could feel Jensen’s contentment. He liked being Jared’s, he liked considering himself to be Jared’s, and he couldn’t imagine it to be any other way. The year he had spent away from him was just a distant memory, too surreal, too hazy, something that happened in a different life.

Jared put his head on Jensen’s shoulder, cuddling to him like a pup, and Jensen was caressing his back lovingly. Jared purred happily and sniffed, a smile spreading across his face again.

Jensen traced the line of his mate’s spine. “Jared?” he spoke to him softly.

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember Misha?”

At first Jensen could feel puzzlement, but then a flow of jealousy touched Jensen’s mind. “Who’s that?” Jared asked in a growl.

Jensen frowned. He buried his fingers into Jared’s hair and pulled gently. “Come on, you know who I mean.”

“No. No idea,” Jared insisted, his eyes the color of blooming grain met Jensen’s.

“Jay, you know it’s pointless to lie to me.”

Jared only shrugged and put his head back on Jensen’s shoulder.

“He’s coming here to see me,” Jensen said.

Jared winced, raising his head again, giving Jensen a dumbfounded look. “What? He’s coming _here_? Like… _here_ here?” he asked with horror in his eyes and voice.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jared. “So you admit that you do remember.”

Jared pouted, not answering. “What does he want here?” he growled.

“I thought I already told you. He’s coming to see me. We’re going together to that thing I told you about some time ago.”

“He’s coming to fetch you?” Jared asked, and his voice wavered with sudden uncertainty. His heart was beating fast against Jensen’s ribcage.

Jensen sighed and took Jared’s face in his hands. “Jared,” he addressed him in a soothing tone. “We’ve talked about this. I’m coming back. Soon. Promise.”

“But you have to go.”

“Yes. So that I didn’t need to leave you ever again.”

“With him. You’re going with _him_.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, letting go of Jared, who buried his nose into Jensen’s mark scar immediately.

“You’re so childish sometimes…” Jensen sighed and started caressing Jared’s back again.

***

Jared stretched out in the bed and tilted his head a bit to look out from the window at the perfectly round moon. Jensen was always more demanding during full moons and Jared himself felt his blood rushing through his veins like a restless stream. They were mating twice as often as other days and nights – Jared could say they were mating every time they were together alone (which in a pack wasn’t as often as Jared would have preferred, though other mated wolves seemed to have a similar “problem” as the two of them did). There was always less control, which led into more and darker bruises and – Jared reached to his shoulder, the faint smell of blood tickled his nose, his fingers wet and slippery – bleeding bites Jensen still couldn’t prevent himself from causing.

He turned his head on the other side and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. He listened to the peaceful intakes of breath and watched the dark contours of the strong, beautiful body. He thought of eyes as green and deep as mountain lakes, now closed, and whined unhappily as he remembered he was going to lose them in a while, even though it was supposed to be only for a short time. Jensen promised he would come back, and Jared had to believe him. Still, he couldn’t help coldness crawl up his spine and the involuntary shiver it caused.

He shifted closer to Jensen, looking for warmth that would melt that ice. He whined and cuddled up to his alpha with obvious intention. The alpha was supposed to take care, to protect, and to give comfort when it was needed. Jared needed all of that now, folding his one arm around Jensen’s torso and burying his face in the broad, manly chest, taking deep breaths. Jensen squirmed a bit and wrapped his arm around Jared’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

“Better?”

“Uhm.”

“Sleep, you big puppy,” Jensen said in that strange language of humans and fell asleep again.

*

“Jay, what are you doing?” Jensen asked as he caught Jared rummaging through all the possible places in the kitchen in his search for the brown, nice-smelling stuff, which was an unnecessary ingredient for Jensen’s favorite morning beverage. Jared threw his mate an apologetic look and showed him the empty container.

Jensen sighed. “I know. There’s no more.”

“Nothing?”

“No.”

Jared looked into the empty can. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“That I can’t make you your stuff.”

“Why are you apologizing for that? It’s my fault I’ve already drank everything.”

“Is there a chance to get more?”

Jensen nodded. “I’m gonna get some when I’m gone. But it will be for the last time.”

Jared blinked, puzzled, putting the container back on the counter. “Why so?”

“Because I won’t be able to pay for it anymore.”

Jared bit his lip. “With meat?” he offered after a while.

Jensen laughed. “I wish it was so simple! No, humans use… something else to pay for the things they need.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“There’s no word for it in Wolfish.”

“In human speech?”

“Money,” Jensen said, and Jared didn’t even try to repeat it. He decided he didn’t like the word, because Jensen needed the thing it meant to get more of the brown stuff, and he obviously didn’t have it. Though he would when he left, but it would be for the last time…

“Why can’t you get more of that… mmm…”

“Money,” Jensen finished. “Because in order to get some you have to offer something…”

“Meat?” Jared suggested again. They would hunt more and exchange the meat for that mmm-something.

Jensen chuckled. “It’s not so easy, Jay. In the best case it would end up with humans coming to us. I don’t want any humans in my pack. You understand, don’t you?”

Jared nodded. “They killed my mother.”

“Right,” Jensen said heavily, his eyes trained on Jared’s face, and Jared knew there was something more Jensen had on his mind. He waited patiently for his mate to speak again, and really, Jensen didn’t disappoint him. “Yet you don’t bear any grudge against humans. You even fell in love with one,” he pointed out.

“It happened when I was little. The elders say my father was human, too, and that my mother turned him just like I turned you.”

“Yeah, it does make sense, doesn’t it?” Jensen smiled gently. “Has it ever occurred to you that he gave you your name?”   

Jared rolled his eyes. “What do you think?”

Jensen giggled. “That you’re a smart wolf.”

Jared grinned and crouched a bit, preparing for a jump. Jensen eyed him, amused, but he stayed standing in the doorway. Jared darted forward and locked Jensen in his long arms, nuzzling his neck. “You smell much better as a wolf.”

“Only smell?” Jensen teased.

“Shut up.” Jared giggled cheerfully, burying his nose in Jensen’s mark scar.

“Addict…”

Jared licked the skin. “You might’ve been human, but your heart was the one of a wolf,” he whispered.

“I know, right?” Jensen said quietly and sighed. “The knives you have were your father’s once, weren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Jared purred against Jensen’s skin.

“Take good care of them. They’re priceless,” Jensen said solemnly.

“I always do,” Jared replied and raised his head finally to look Jensen in the eyes. “Do you really need to go? I’ll miss you.”

Jensen’s eyes glistened like they were suddenly wet. “I will miss you, too, but yeah, I have to go. I need to finish some things so that I can take over my responsibilities in the pack fully. All those human things that stayed… they are distracting me.”

“Jensen,” Jared said quietly, looking at his mate guiltily. “When I turned you, I didn’t mean to take away all your silly human joys…”

“Jared, I don’t blame you,” Jensen said in a serious tone. “Obviously, neither of us fully understood what it meant. Now it’s late for such thoughts. I made my choice and I can’t change it.”

“Do you regret? Would you choose otherwise if you knew what you know now?”

Jensen smiled. “No. I would just make some preparations beforehand so that I didn’t need to leave you now. As I said, it’s late for such thoughts. I’ll go, and I’ll return when I’m done. Meanwhile wait for me and take good care of the pack.”

Jared snorted. “When didn’t I, _Alpha_?”

Jensen laughed. “Good point.”

***

“Jared, put on those things,” Jensen said with a plea in his voice as he caught Jared after a half hour glaring at the T-shirt and a pair of jeans spread on the bed and obviously untouched.

Jared turned to him, the glare still present. “I don’t want.”

Jensen sighed. “Why?”

“I don’t like them. I don’t like them on you either,” the taller werewolf bitched, looking daggers at the T-shirt and jeans Jensen was wearing.

“Is that all?” Jensen asked impatiently.

“No. They… they’re too hot. I wore them before only to please you because you seemed not to feel comfortable with me walking around naked, but now you do, so what’s the point of wearing them?”

Jensen didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Jared, love…” he started, smoothing the T-shirt and jeans he was wearing with his hands, avoiding Jared’s eye. He didn’t feel comfortable in his clothes, so, unfortunately, he could get why Jared was so strongly against them. “We’ll have a visitor. It would be awkward if you…”

“I don’t care about any visitors. I care only about you and the pack,” Jared continued stubbornly.

Jensen dared to lift his eyes to Jared’s face, meeting the dark glare. “Jay…”

“What?”

“Do it for me? I don’t want Misha to see you naked. You can be naked only for me…”

Jared snorted. “He’s already seen me naked, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah, and he gave me a hell for that,” Jensen said with a sigh.

“I can bite him for that if you want me.”

“Jared, don’t make me do it,” Jensen said, a threat in his voice.

“Do what?”

“Use my alpha voice on you.”

Jared’s eyes widened, but then he glared even more. “Screw you.” He grabbed the T-shirt.

Jensen gave a deep sigh and left his stubborn werewolf mate alone to finally dress and went outside to check the road winding toward the cottage. Misha could arrive any minute. It was better to be prepared.

He was standing there and staring into the distance when Jared finally joined him – and to Jensen’s surprise and small disappointment he wasn’t wearing the jeans but his old sweatpants. He gave Jensen a challenging look. “Much more comfortable, but I still prefer nudity. It’s natural. This…” he looked at his clothes with disgust, “…is not.”

“Stop bitching,” Jensen growled, having enough already, and gave the road an impatient look. He wanted Misha to fucking come already so that Jared would shut up about the clothes finally, but on the other hand he was nervous. He could never be sure what Jared might do. He was jealous and he never bothered to hide his dislike for Jensen’s best friend (not that he could considering their mental link). “Behave, okay?” he said to Jared just to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid, seeing an eye roll which obviously stood for _Don’t be ridiculous._

Jensen huffed and watched the road again.

Finally he could catch the distant purr of an engine coming closer, turning into a roar, and in a couple of minutes a truck appeared from behind a curve. Jensen felt a broad smile settling on his lips and he came forward a few steps. Displeasure and jealousy were attacking him like tidal waves coming from Jared’s direction, but he did his best to ignore them.

The car reached them and stopped, the door on the driver’s side opened, and Misha jumped out, storming right to Jensen to hug him like he was some teddy bear or something. Not that Jensen minded, of course. No. He hugged Misha back with the same enthusiasm, trying to block out the flow of anger attacking his mind.

“Hey, you Big Bad Wolf,” Misha said with a grin when he finally let go of Jensen.

“Hey you… uh… judging from that awful smell, saying Little Red Riding Hood would be totally incorrect.”

Misha laughed. “Have you smelled yourself? Dude, you reek worse than a wet dog.”

Jensen grinned. “I smell awesome. Ask Jared.” He looked over his shoulder at his mate shooting daggers at Misha, giving him a warning look. Jared glared even more, but the urge to snap Misha’s neck became less overwhelming. He turned back to his friend. “Talking about dogs… you actually do smell like one.”

Misha laughed again and glanced at the truck from where another guy got out. He was tense and eyeing Jensen and Jared carefully, and he was doing his best to look casual, but Jensen lived among canine idiots long enough to know that he was prepared for a fight. His whole body was screaming that if anything happened to Misha, they’d have something to do with him.

“Oh…” was all Jensen said when he understood the connection. “You son of a bitch.”

“Just like you, Ackles,” Misha said with a grin which Jensen couldn’t help but return.

Then Misha’s gaze shifted over Jensen’s shoulder at the giant of his beta, his mate, the idiot love of Jensen’s life, and came up to him slowly, apparently remembering all the intimidations from the past.

Jared narrowed his eyes at him and straightened up, trying to look as tall and dangerous as possible (which was a piece of cake for him even if he hadn’t tried so hard), and Jensen noticed Misha’s guy crouch a bit, readying himself for an attack if something happened.

He turned in Jared’s direction quickly, sending an alpha’s order to him to not do anything stupid. He knew Jared felt it, but he didn’t even look at Jensen. Instead he was glaring at Misha grinning at him, but also being careful about each of Jared’s movements.

“Hello, Jared,” Misha said amicably. “I can see you took good care of the fool.”

Jared growled quietly, and the identical growl came from the other side.

“Okay, guys, calm down,” Jensen said and hurried to Jared’s side, slinging his arm around Jared’s waist and giving him a sweet smile when the idiot looked at him. “You promised something,” he reminded him in Werewolfish.

“I remember. You didn’t need to use your alpha influence like I was some stupid pup.”

“So stop acting like one and I won’t do it again, okay?” Jensen said in a placatory tone and turned his attention back to Misha.

“He didn’t change a bit,” Misha commented dryly.

Jensen shrugged and grinned. “Did you expect anything else?”

“Yeah, actually. I expected him to tear off my head the moment he saw me. You obviously have a good influence on him.”

Jensen chuckled. “I have him under control. I became his alpha.”

Misha raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”

“Am not.”

“How did you manage that? Sexed him to oblivion, made a few dirty photos of him or shot a home-made porn video and blackmailed him to not sell it to the press?”

Jensen laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. It was a fair fight. Let’s just say I passed the test better than expected.” He grinned roguishly, glancing up at Jared, who didn’t stop glowering at Misha, but now had his arm wrapped around Jensen possessively.

Misha raised an eyebrow. “You are a phenomenon…”

Jensen giggled and looked at the guy still standing by the car. The tension in his body was less visible; he either relaxed a bit or managed to hide it more effectively.

“How about you? When are you going to introduce us to your mate?”

Misha smiled, sparkles of mischief, joy, and absolute happiness danced in his sky-blue eyes. He turned to the guy and beckoned to him to join them. The guy gave the werewolves a searching look before he stood by Misha’s side.

“This is Sebastian,” Misha said proudly. “A weredingo.”

Jensen smiled. “Is it his own name or did you give it to him?”

“I gave it to him.”

“Wow! You managed to seduce a pureblood weredingo.”

“Yup,” Misha grinned again, shining with pride like the sun.

Jensen chuckled. “My respect, man.” He smiled at Sebastian, who glared the same way at him as Jared kept glaring at Misha. “Nice to meet you,” he said, stretching out his hand and hoping the weredingo would understand it as a friendly gesture.

Sebastian growled and made a step back.

Jensen’s hand fell along his body. He could feel Jared’s annoyance and the grip around his shoulders tightened.

“Fool,” Jared growled quietly.

“Calm down, Jay, it’s okay,” Jensen said, rubbing Jared’s back soothingly while watching silent communication between Misha and his mate.

Then Misha turned to the werewolves. “I’m sorry for that.”

“No, that’s okay,” Jensen smiled. “He doesn’t like me very much, does he?”

“He hates you,” Misha replied with a sigh. “Sometimes I think he hated you even before he knew you even existed.”

Jensen laughed nervously. “I deserve that.”

“You definitely do for taking your wolf’s side every time he intimidated me.” Misha smirked.

Jensen grinned. “Let’s go inside,” he suggested, turning to the cottage and trying to pull Jared with him, but the stubborn mule didn’t move, and Jensen could feel he was up to something.

“Jay?” he said, a clear warning in his voice.

Jared’s eyes were fixed on Sebastian, who was looking back at him with the same intensity, and Jensen would have sworn there was a silent communication going on between them, something he wasn’t able to fathom and obviously Misha wasn’t as well. They exchanged confused looks.

“What’s up?” Misha asked, and Jensen only shook his head.

“No idea.”

Misha tried to talk to his mate, but was ignored altogether just like Jensen was by Jared.

Suddenly a smirk formed on Jared’s lips, a challenge glistened in his eyes, and he reached for the hem of his T-shirt and pulled the piece of clothing off.

“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen hissed, but Jared totally ignored him.

“Seb?” It was Misha’s unsure tone this time, and as strange as it sounded, it caught Jensen’s attention.

The weredingo mimicked Jared’s action and took off his own T-shirt as well, throwing it on the ground. He wasn’t as built as Jared, his body structure was lighter and less muscled, but Jensen could notice the life rushing through the veins, the mock-challenging look, the readiness for something that was constantly escaping Jensen’s (and obviously Misha’s) understanding, but what Jared could decode easily judging from the amused snigger.

Jared slid his thumbs under the waistband of his sweatpants, and Sebastian popped the button on his jeans free. Their eyes locked, watching and estimating, they pulled their pants off in unison and before Jensen or Misha could try to yell at them to stop the fuck right away with the nonsense, they turned into their animal forms, and growling menacingly, they ran into the forest, ignoring the calling of their mates.

“What the hell was that?” Jensen cried, trying to reach Jared through the mental connection, letting him know how unhappy he was with this, but all Jared’s thoughts and feelings were turned to his companion.

“Don’t ask me. Why didn’t you try to alpha him?” Misha said, watching the forest together with Jensen.

“Because I’ve already done that today when I wanted him to fucking dress…” Jensen said, frustration seeping from his voice. “Believe me or not, I hate doing it. I want us to be equal in our relationship, and I want him to do things out of his own free will and not because I ordered him… Do I make any sense?” He turned to look at Misha.

“If I look at it from the were side, you don’t. If I look at it as a former human, I get it perfectly. I don’t think that romantic crap about equality has any place among werecanines. I tried the same with Sebastian, but I’m failing every day. I’m his bitch. But he’s trying. I love him, and he loves me back. He takes care of me, he cherishes me, and respects me as long as I’m not trying to violate his position in the pack. He kicked my ass a few times. Fortunately, I kicked a few asses myself, so I’m not a pathetic omega. He wouldn’t have stayed with me if I was.”

“Do you like your new life?” Jensen asked in a soft tone.

Misha smiled, looking at Jensen. “Do you like yours?”

“I was Jared’s bitch, now he’s mine.” He grinned.

“I’d still say I have it better. I wouldn’t want to have your responsibility for a whole pack.”

Jensen shrugged. “Jared helps a lot. He’s going to take care of it while I’m gone.”

“See? I didn’t need to solve anything like this. We simply packed our crap and left together.”

Jensen smiled gently. “Yeah, I think I’m jealous,” he said, his eyes trailing the line of the forest in front of them.

“They’ll be fine,” Misha said. “Are we going inside finally?”

Jensen nodded and led Misha into the cottage. He dug two bottles of beer from the fridge and offered one to his friend settled comfortably on the couch.

“Last of my money,” he said after he sat down next to him.

“Yeah, mine too,” Misha said quietly, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

Jensen followed the example, letting the cool beverage flow down his throat. He hadn’t drunk beer in quite a long time. It was a pleasure. “This is my last conference. I’m gonna take over my responsibilities and become a fulltime pack leader,” he said after a few minutes of silence.

Misha nodded. “I get that. I’m still able to carry on with my research, but it became tougher now. Maybe I’ll stop for good as well. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Yeah…”

They fell silent again.

“How did you manage to beat Jared, anyway?” Misha asked after a while, watching Jensen intently.

Jensen smirked. “I tricked him.”

“Very wise, Ackles. What did you do?”

“I marked him. He couldn’t fight anymore.”

Misha laughed. “Neck?”

“Uhm. Close to the artery. I could’ve finished him off if I’d managed to shift my fangs just a bit further. Which, if I tried, he would’ve used and beat the crap outta me. I had to do something. I didn’t want it to be like this, but…” He shrugged. “I wanted to mark his groin.” He grinned wickedly.

Misha laughed. “Wanna see my mark scar? It’s here.” He patted his lower belly, safely clothed.

Jensen blinked. “Thanks. I think I’ll pass.”

“Pussy.”

“No. I only don’t want any indecent exposure here, okay, Collins?”

“Yeah, yeah, very indecent exposure in front of the curious beer bottles, I get it.” He grinned.

“You’re such a jerk sometimes,” Jensen said, laughing. “What if our guys returned?”

“Then Jared would try to kill me, I guess,” Misha said lightly. “Don’t worry, they’re too far.”

Jensen winced and realized he could feel Jared just like a weak echo in his mind. He wasn’t mad, surprisingly. He was amused.

“Is Sebastian okay?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah, having fun.”

Jensen frowned. “Strange… Anyway, when did you turn gay? I can’t recall a single time you mentioned your interest in dicks.”

“That was because you never noticed that I had a secret crush on you,” Misha replied immediately.

Jensen stared, the bottle of beer stopped half-way to his mouth. “What?”

Misha laughed. “I can’t believe you fell for it.”

“You’re a dick,” Jensen said, annoyed.

Chuckling, Misha continued. “Look, I don’t remember saying that I would never try anything with a guy, either. Besides, I could appreciate Jared’s ass, couldn’t I?”

“Don’t remind me,” Jensen said, taking a swig from his beer. “His ass is mine.”

Misha laughed even more. “Possessive bastards. Both of you.

*

Misha had already downed his second bottle of beer and Jensen was half-way through his when finally Jared, with Sebastian, turned up in the doorway, respectably naked, covered only with blood and the rest of the guts of some poor animal and probably even their own blood (Jensen noticed a few superficial wounds on both of them), and smirking at each other. Jensen and Misha exchanged a what-the-hell look and couldn’t help a simultaneous facepalm.

“May we use your bathroom?” Misha asked.

Jensen only waved his hand. “Feel free.” Then he put the unfinished beer on the table in front of them and stood up from the couch, coming up to Jared. The only thing he needed to do was to point at the door, and Jared knew what he was supposed to do. They walked out, Jensen trying to have as much control over himself as it required not to slam the door after them and only close them quietly.

They sat down in the grass behind the cottage. Jensen gave Jared a scrutinizing look, attuning to Jared’s emotions and trying to read them as much as he could. Satisfaction and amusement were flowing into his mind, and confusion because of Jensen’s reaction and his momentary feelings together with anticipation and worry. Jensen sighed, not sure anymore where the line between his and Jared’s emotions lay.

“What was that?” he asked, trying not to gaze at the big bloody smudges decorating his mate’s chest, chin, and hands. He suppressed the urge to pin Jared down and to lick all that blood off his body. Damn, how could he be so aroused so suddenly when he wanted to be mad at the idiot for whatever game he played here? The smell of deer blood (yes, after so much time in the pack he learned to distinguish the odors) mixed with Jared’s was driving him crazy. Jared noticed that and smirked, so Jensen frowned. “Answer the question,” he said strictly. 

Jared sniffed at the long scratch on his arm and shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Jensen glared. “Jared, you know perfectly well what I mean. So?”

“So what?”

“What was that all about?” Jensen was losing his patience, and apparently Jared noticed that, because he rolled his eyes and finally started talking.

“I challenged him, all right? I wanted to know how strong he is. Nothing happened, don’t worry,” he said quickly as he noticed Jensen’s horrified face. “We hunted a deer, that’s all that happened. He’s pretty skilled, but not as strong and good as we are,” he added, satisfied.

Jensen was gazing at him mutely for some time until he was able to say anything.

“You’re horrible,” he spoke, his eyes locked with Jared’s. “Why is it so important to you to be the best?”

“I’m not the best. You are,” Jared replied matter-of-factly, sniffing at the scratch again. “Are you going to lick my wounds finally or am I supposed to do it myself?”

Jensen blinked, astounded by the level of insolence his mate was able to muster, and anger rose within him. “You’re seriously trying to piss me off, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” Even Jared’s innocent face and unfeigned confusion couldn’t soothe Jensen’s exasperation.

“Gosh, you got some nerve!” His eyes glistened dangerously right before he pounced on Jared, knocking him down in the grass. Their mouths collided in a rough bite-kiss, Jensen forcing his tongue through the gap between Jared’s lips, shoving it deep inside, his nails digging into Jared’s skin as he pinned him to the ground. Jared gasped into Jensen’s mouth, not fighting back, not trying to take control of the kiss, just giving a subdued whine when Jensen scratched his torso unexpectedly.

Jensen straddled the victim of his love-rage, not breaking the kiss – only his tongue swept now over Jared’s lips and teeth. He growled and bit Jared’s lower lip hard. Jared whimpered and squirmed, but Jensen growled again warningly, giving Jared more scratches on his shoulders.

Jared tried to inhale while Jensen was occupied with abusing his lips and not trying to choke him for a while, but barely did he start breathing in, his mouth was perfectly sealed again. His puzzlement mixed with arousal provoked Jensen even more. He didn’t want to hurt Jared in any way, but he so fucking wanted to show him who was the alpha here and whose will was to be followed and not supposed to be made fun of. He bit Jared’s lip again, the copper-sweet taste filling his mouth. Jared under him suppressed a new whimper and shivered, excitement giving his blood the characteristic scent that drove Jensen crazy. Jensen felt a light touch of those insanely long fingers on his back, ghosting over his shoulder blades, and he growled menacingly, “No touching”.

Jared’s hands fell down beside his body obediently while Jensen kept tongue fucking his mouth and chewing his already swollen and bleeding lip. He didn’t make a sound anymore until Jensen grabbed his manhood and started jerking Jared off in quick, rough, and merciless pulls.

Jared’s breathing got ragged. He was shivering under Jensen’s fingers, droplets of sweat collecting on his forehead. Jensen smiled malevolently and licked a long, wet path from Jared’s navel to his collarbone. He suck-kissed the delicate skin, wishing to sink his teeth deep into the flesh, tasting the blood saturated with endorphins and arousal… But he didn’t do that. Having Jared’s warning still in mind, he respected the old law of blood and life. This wasn’t the time for marking Jared more than necessary – Misha’s weredingo seemed to be fine, but how could they know he wasn’t as stupid as to try to use Jared’s vulnerability? He would have paid dearly for laying a claw on Jensen’s mate’s body, but if there was anything Jensen wanted to avoid, it was a conflict of any kind. He had to be extra careful for both werewolves’ and weredingos’ sakes.

Thinking like that, he still wasn’t willing to let Jared get away with his cockiness. Maybe he was not going to give Jared new injuries (the scratch on his arm and the long one on his leg were quite enough), but he was definitely not going to show him any mercy either. He gave his mate’s cock another rough pull, and he twisted his hand skillfully… A whimper died on Jared’s abused lips and he rolled his eyes to the sky, his look a silent prayer to the Universe. His belly and Jensen’s hand were stained with his release, with his gift to the Mother Nature, with the proof of his commitment.

He gave a quiet sigh as he finally relaxed, looking into Jensen’s eyes, and Jensen felt like he was drowning in their depth, and he couldn’t breathe as he felt the strings of Jared’s power tightening around him, the web of his love catching Jensen unprepared. He wanted to punish Jared, and in the end it was Jared playing with his emotions, tricking Jensen into forgiveness.

Watching that tired, sweaty face, he frowned and collected as much come on his fingers as he could, and not giving Jared any time to recover, he simply pushed them inside of him. Jared breathed in sharply and a shiver ran up his body. Jensen had enough mercy with him as to wait for Jared to get used to the feeling of the fingers filling him, and then he started sliding them deeper and deeper until they were in the whole way. He waited again, watching Jared’s face, the hair sticking to his mate’s forehead and the blown eyes turned to the heavens. He didn’t touch Jared, he didn’t give him that much pleasure, and while he was stretching him and preparing for what was to come, he paid full attention to Jared’s feelings. The werewolf was tired after the hunt and one orgasm, but was also ready to give his mate and alpha everything Jensen would ask for. He would have fought a group of bears alone for him, he would have spilt the water of every lake in the world, he would have made rivers flow backwards, he would have given his life for a single smile of Jensen’s, would have become an omega without any second thought if it had made Jensen happy…

Jensen wasn’t amazed by such devotion anymore. Jared’s feelings mirrored perfectly the way he felt himself. He was too deep in it, too screwed, too fucked-up, and he didn’t want it to be any other way. He gave up his humanity for Jared, and he was going to abandon his old life together with his best friend. He was going to give up the work he loved so much and little joys of his human life. He became someone else, and he was willing to take the last step to finish that change. Everything for Jared, the proud, cocky werewolf, who appreciated just strength and courage, so it felt only right to show him that his values weren’t so unshakeable. Or were and that was what pissed Jensen off…

He pulled his fingers out, which made Jared release a quiet sigh, and took off his T-shirt, tossing it aside carelessly. Jared’s eyes glistened and Jensen could feel anticipation. Jared raised his hand hesitantly, reaching out toward Jensen’s torso, asking him if he could touch with his deep, dark look.

Jensen frowned and curled his hand around Jared’s wrist, pinning his hand down on the ground next to his head. “No,” he growled into Jared’s face, squeezing the wrist warningly before he let go.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled them lower so that he could free his hard-on from the tightness of them. He didn’t waste his time with getting rid of them completely; he grabbed Jared’s ankles and put them on his shoulders. He considered biting the thin skin, knowing how painful it would have been, but then he dismissed the thought. The smell of drying blood from the scratches and the bitten lip had to be enough of an aphrodisiac… He licked the right ankle nevertheless, just teasing, and he watched with satisfaction how Jared’s breath hitched. Jensen smirked and pushed inside without warning, forcing an involuntary whimper from his mate’s mouth. The embarrassment reflecting in Jared’s face and the pinkish shade in his cheeks was priceless. The werewolf obviously considered his instinctive reaction to be an expression of undesired vulnerability, and it amused Jensen. He promised himself to do it again and again and again every time they would mate until Jared understood that he didn’t need to be all rough and proud and perfect the whole time and that letting go and just enjoying the act was much better and more pleasant.

He was slow, taking it easy at first, sliding deep inside in a careful motion until Jared sheathed him completely. He waited again, Jared breathing heavily and unnaturally obedient, though he must have known what was coming.

Jensen started sliding out slowly, and Jared closed his eyes and bit his lip. Jensen gave a rough shove in, and Jared’s face creased and his body tensed. He gave no sound, though. Jensen held him firmer, not giving his mate any chance to escape (not that Jared seemed to be thinking of any escape of course), and he started thrusting in mercilessly, deep and hard and unforgiving. Jared clutched tufts of grass in his hands and tilted his head backwards. Jensen didn’t stop for a second, he was pounding inside in a quick, regular rhythm, and it took Jared some time to start reciprocating. They were moving like one, together in a steady rhythm, Jared keeping silent while Jensen growled and groaned and whimpered… 

The air was soaked with the smell of Jared’s sweat, blood, and drying come, so intense and overwhelming that Jensen couldn’t control himself anymore (not that he wanted to). He pushed and pushed into his mate’s body ferociously, yearning to release the tension that was building inside his body, in his groin…

He growled darkly as he reached climax, riding through it in a feverish pace, his muscles flexing and his fingers digging into Jared’s hips. And yet, the werewolf under him didn’t give a sigh, just trembled, his legs sliding down from Jensen’s shoulders.

Jensen gave the last fierce thrust, annoyed that Jared was so stubborn, and pulled out carelessly. That was when he could finally hear a subdued undefinable sound, something between a whimper and a sigh, stretching into an exhale.

He smirked, still bending over Jared, and he looked into his eyes. The irises were constricted into thin rings encircling the wide, pitch-black pupils, and when Jensen looked closely, he could see himself in their depth where the world should be reflecting. Even though he knew how much Jared loved him, it never ceased impressing him. Jared was an incredible being, always full of himself, stubborn and possessive, but caring, sharing, and protective at the same time.

Jensen smiled and placed his hand on Jared’s cheek. Jared smiled back, tired but satisfied and absolutely gorgeous. Jensen bent towards his face, licking the half-dried blood from the bitten lip, and very gently penetrated Jared’s mouth with his tongue. He kissed him carefully, trying to exert as little pressure on the poor lip as possible. Jared let him in, opening his mouth, and he tasted of raw deer meat and blood.

Jensen couldn’t be mad at him anymore, not with Jared like this, so pliant and mellow. Their tongues met, but there was no attempt to turn the kiss into anything more sensual, more passionate. It was a mere touch, an ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re mine’ and ‘I care about you’ said without words.

Very carefully Jensen traced Jared’s lips with the tip of his tongue until he reached the injury he caused. The copper-sweet taste was dissolving in his mouth as he started licking off the thin dried streaks of blood spreading down toward Jared’s chin. Jared’s only response was closing his eyes, his body relaxed and completely at Jensen’s mercy.

Jensen kept cleaning Jared’s mouth and chin and when there was no visible trace of blood on his mate’s face, not breaking the contact of his lips with the firm body under him, he moved lower, following a path down Jared’s neck toward his collarbone. Jensen placed a soft kiss there, continuing to Jared’s shoulder and down his arm. He sniffed at the long but fortunately shallow scratch the bigger werewolf had earned during his hunt and started cleaning it with his tongue just like he did a while ago with the bite. This time Jared gave a long, relieved sigh, and tilting his head up to the sun, he took a deep breath.

Jensen carried on with his activity, cleaning his mate like a good, caring wolf would do, taking special care of his wounds. Jared seemed to be on a verge of sleep, and Jensen made no attempt to keep him awake, yet he could hear a soft gurgle every now and then.

When he got to Jared’s belly to clean it from the come, Jared’s breathing quickened a little bit. Jensen ignored it, making Jared spread his legs for him once again so that he could continue in cleaning him up.

Only now he could see what a mess Jared was down there. Jensen didn’t need to be a prophet to know he would have to be extra gentle there if he didn’t want to cause his mate unnecessary pain. It turned out it wasn’t so easy a task as he had thought. Every time he touched his beautiful mate, Jared shivered and clenched his muscles, but then tried to relax again, showing Jensen how much trust he had in him. It was touching. But not surprising.

After he was finished, he kissed Jared’s knee lovingly, and sliding his hand up his mate’s body, he sank into the grass beside that strong body. He cuddled close, burying his nose in the crook between Jared’s neck and shoulder and took a deep breath.

They lay like that for a long time, bathing in the presence of each other, enjoying the sensation of their sweaty bodies pressed to each other, and channeling the mutual feelings of love, happiness, and satisfaction until their minds got tangled in each other so tightly that they felt like two parts of only one being, and Jensen already dreaded the moment when they had to part.

“Not mad anymore?” Jared broke the pleasant silence in the end, bringing Jensen back from the course in which his thoughts were heading, and he was grateful for that.

“Still, but I’m a forgiving type,” he said and smiled.

***

Jared knew how hard it was for Jensen to leave him. He could feel it in each fiber and every cell in his body since Jensen’s every emotion was also his. But he didn’t want Jensen to be sad or feel sorry for his decision, because obviously it was an important step, and Jared knew that if Jensen had stayed and hadn’t taken care of his human business, he wouldn’t have felt good in the pack. And that was what Jared wanted to avoid. That was why he was trying to be as understanding as possible. He slipped a few times, was sad himself or bitchy or simply asked inappropriate questions, but on the other hand, he promised his support and he meant it. He trusted Jensen, trusted that he would come back no matter how long it would take. Jared would be there, waiting for his return.

They got up, and Jensen got dressed again. Jared appreciated that Jensen didn’t try to talk him into wearing anything too, because he felt like he wouldn’t be able to stand anything on his sensitive skin now. He could still feel the warm tongue licking every bit of his body, cleaning the mess, and making him relaxed. His wounds were slightly tingling thanks to the werewolf saliva and its healing effect. But none of that was comparable with how sore he felt down there, and he couldn’t help but feel kind of proud of Jensen for showing how merciless he could be when he wanted to and of himself for taking it without any complaint. He was a hunter and a warrior, so he should be used to roughness, no need to mention how turned on he had been while Jensen was taking him, pounding into him like his life depended on it.

Jensen. The most gorgeous werewolf Jared had ever seen. He was beautiful. Proud, strong, swift, cunning, and merciless. A perfect leader. Cuddly, gentle, affectionate, forgiving, and caring. The best mate Jared could wish for.

They returned into the house, and Jared could smell water and freshness in the air. Half-hidden behind his mate he watched the exchange of a few words between Jensen and his friend. The expression in the wild weredog’s face, the stiffness of his body, the careful way in which he moved, and the smug grin on his mate’s face were telling the same story as Jensen’s and his. Jared smirked at the weredog with hair the color of sand, and the dog smirked back at him, the sign of silent understanding.

That night Jensen and Jared returned to their pack while the weredogs stayed in the house. They cuddled to each other in their bed, both trying not to fall asleep despite their tiredness, because it was the last night they would spend together before Jensen had to leave next day.

“I’ll tell you a story,” Jensen said as Jared fought his sleep bravely.

“Hmm?”

“There was once a little wolf boy. He was the fruit of love between a beautiful werewolf female and a human man…”

Jared smiled. “Are you going to tell me a story about me?” he asked teasingly.

“Maybe,” Jensen said quietly and caressed Jared’s back fondly before he continued. “She turned her beloved into a werewolf. Their son was conceived during the change, and he was the first and only werewolf that got a name. He was a beautiful child, brave, witty, and curious, and his parents were very proud of him…”

Jared listened carefully to Jensen’s words bringing back distant memories. A little boy playing with other kids, hurrying home in the evening when he heard his mother’s howl, and wondering every time he heard his father’s strange voice.

“And then his mother was killed by hunters.” The cadence of Jensen’s voice changed and he sounded (and felt) angry. “The boy’s father wanted revenge for his mate’s death…” Jensen’s voice trailed off, and it took him several heartbeats until he started again in a stronger tone. “He managed to secure a safe life for his boy and the whole pack. No humans were allowed to hunt werewolves anymore. It was a brave move. He was a hero.” Jensen fell silent again, and Jared could feel his mate was upset. He didn’t get why. It all happened a long time ago, Jared grew up, and Jensen could hardly know what a pup’s life without parents was like, right?

“And then came a day when the boy’s father attended a hunt with some of his packmates. Something happened, though, and he never came back.” Now Jensen’s voice became soft, and when he said the last words, they were as quiet as though the alpha wasn’t sure whether it was safe to say them. “His son inherited a small collection of knives…”

Jared breathed out. “How do you know all those things? Some of them I’ve never mentioned,” he asked curiously.  

Jensen nuzzled his face, placing a soft kiss on Jared’s cheek. “I know a lot of things. For example that you were bound to fall for a human.”

“What?”

“That’s what happened to your mother. I believe there are more humans in your lineage. The preference is congenital.”

Jared was too tired to ask more. Actually, he didn’t even care. What mattered to him was that he found his mate and he couldn’t imagine his life without him. “I love you,” he whispered, snuggling as close as possible and totally blanketing Jensen with his huge body.

Jensen hugged him in return, his warm breath ghosting over Jared’s ear. “I love you too,” he said in a strangely sad voice which for some reason Jared wasn’t able to fathom. “And therefore it ends with us…” was the last thing he could hear before he lost his battle with sleepiness.  

*

He woke up with the sunrise. Cuddled to Jensen, he couldn’t think of anything else but how good it felt. And then he remembered that he wouldn’t be able to indulge in this feeling for a while until Jensen would return to him safely.

He nuzzled his mate’s cheek and licked his ear in an attempt to wake him up. He didn’t want to waste the last few hours they had for each other with sleep, and he didn’t want to allow that for Jensen as well. After Jensen finally opened his eyes, sleepiness still present in them, Jared used the chance, giving him a gentle, yet demanding kiss. Jensen didn’t complain, didn’t try to push Jared away, but he didn’t fully participate either, so Jared took the action into his paws. He kissed and caressed Jensen’s body adoringly, slowly waking him to more awareness.

He just pampered the sensitive skin under his belly button when Jensen sighed. “Jared,” he called, and the other werewolf could hear and feel the alpha’s approval mixing with desire.

He was gentle. And slow. Noticing that Jensen kind of indulged in his sleepiness and Jared was also sure that his mate would appreciate being able to walk without wincing with pain after each step as well.

So he was careful, taking extra time for preparation. Jensen took a deep breath when Jared’s fingers breached him, but otherwise he was relaxed and purring with pleasure from time to time.

And then Jared entered him, looking into the pine-colored eyes gazing back at him from under heavy eyelids. He never tried to break the contact, sliding in and out in a slow, steady rhythm, not even when he felt his orgasm building up in his groin. His body flexed, and he shivered, still staring into those incredible eyes. A deep sigh escaped his mouth, which surprised him. Jensen under him chuckled, pulling Jared down for a kiss.

Jared helped Jensen to his own climax, stroking him, pulling, licking, and sucking, until Jensen gave those gorgeous sounds of his and filled Jared’s mouth with his release. Jared swallowed, but the taste lingered in his mouth until the moment Jensen demanded a kiss and licked it away.

They kissed for a long time, tangled in each other. Jared could feel Jensen’s reluctance to leave the bed, leave the pack and go wherever he needed to be to finish his human business, so Jared thought that if Jensen didn’t want to be the reasonable one, he had to be.

“It’s time,” he whispered and freed himself from Jensen’s embrace.

Jensen glared, curling up in the bed like a stubborn pup, but then he sighed and sat up. “Right…”

Jared smiled and got out of bed, stretching his hand out toward his mate. “Come,” he said and smiled encouragingly.

***

Jensen bit his lip, but accepted the offered hand and let Jared lead him out from the hut and from the village into the forest. There they turned into their wolf forms and trotted away to the cottage where Misha and his weredingo spent the night.

He had prepared their clothes on the couch the day before, and as long as Misha and his mate Sebastian were obviously still occupying the bedroom, Jensen and Jared seemed to have enough privacy to get dressed.

Jensen handed Jared his clothes. “Would you be so kind, please?” he said as he saw Jared’s frown. To his surprise, Jared didn’t try to argue. He took the comfortable, baggy sweatpants and T-shirt and started pulling them on, however the frown was still present on his face.

Suddenly the door of the bedroom opened and the two weredingos, both fully clothed, joined them in the living area. Jensen, still naked because first he wanted to make sure that Jared wore his clothes, stiffened.

“Really, Ackles, showing me your naked ass?” Misha drawled. “If I wanted a performance, I’d call a stripper…”

Jensen rolled his eyes, and facing away from the dogs, he pulled on his jeans quickly. “Shut up, Collins. I know you’re jealous because my ass looks better than yours,” he snapped, annoyed. Why did Misha always need to have some smartass comment at hand?

“Your ass looks fucked if you ask me,” came the answer, sounding more like a growl.

Jensen felt heat in his face, and when he looked at Misha over his shoulder, he could see his friend’s embarrassment.

“Yours too, right?” he asked, and when Misha didn’t reply and only shrugged, he felt a sting of satisfaction. He grinned confidently and finally finished his dressing.

Meanwhile Jared and Misha’s weredingo disappeared into the kitchen. Jensen didn’t understand that strange understanding between them, but as long as they could get along, he was okay with that. At least Jared didn’t look like he wanted to rip off Misha’s head. To be honest, he was quite fine with Misha now. He wasn’t jealous of him anymore, which was the weirdest thing.

Jensen and Misha went to check on them, finding them in a funny “conversation” and enjoying the last package of Jensen’s jelly beans.   

“I hate you,” Jensen growled, glaring at Jared, who was responsible for this injustice.

“No, you don’t,” Jared said confidently, stuffing his mouth with a handful of jelly.

“You do realize there aren’t more of them, right?”

Jared nodded, grinning. “Exactly. You’ll have more while you’re gone, but not me. That’s why these are mine.”

Jensen slapped his forehead in frustration and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

Misha laughed behind his back. “Seems like you have a competitor in your addiction.”

“Yeah, and he’s trying to turn your lover into another jelly bean addict.”

Misha didn’t say anything to that; he took his mate’s hand instead and led him out from the kitchen, stopping by Jensen only for a moment. “Don’t be long,” he said to Jensen and left him alone with Jared. Sebastian threw a last, regretful look at the half-eaten package before he followed Misha out.

The grin fell from Jared’s lips. “So… you’re going,” he said, looking anywhere but at Jensen.

“Jay…”

“No, I’m good, really,” Jared said quickly, giving Jensen a quick glance. “I’ll take care of the pack, and you take care of yourself. Promise?”

Jensen smiled. “Promise.”

Jared nodded. “I’ll wait for you for however long it takes.”

“I know.”

Jensen came up to his mate, offering his embrace. Jared accepted it gratefully, pressing his nose to Jensen’s mark scar and taking a deep breath. They stood like that for a long time until Jared (for the second time that day) freed himself from Jensen’s arms to remind him of his decision. Every cell and every fiber in Jared’s body itched to hold Jensen close and never let him go, his mind screaming at Jensen to stay, but he was brave enough to suppress all of that and just say “Go” even though it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Jensen couldn’t help but feel grateful for that, because he knew that if Jared had been insisting on Jensen to stay, he would have stayed. But for the first time Jared showed that he was capable of such great unselfish gestures, and Jensen would have felt a little bit hurt if Jared’s true feelings had been hidden from him. But thanks to this ability he was able to look at Jared with the more respect.

They left the house, Jared first, Jensen at his heels. Misha and Sebastian where already waiting by the car. To Jensen’s surprise, Jared walked right up to Sebastian, grins spreading across their faces.

Jensen and Misha exchanged puzzled looks.

“Seems like your former alpha male found a new friend,” Misha commented, but without any trace of humor. Instead, he sounded like he was commenting on the weather. “Pretty unexpected.”

“I ordered him only to behave, not to bond,” Jensen said in his defense, watching the communication between the two weres. Jared beckoned in Misha’s direction and made a vulgar gesture with his fingers that couldn’t be interpreted in any other way than fucking. Sebastian laughed and reached for Misha who looked as confused as Jensen felt. Jared grinned, then nodded and turned to Jensen’s best friend.

“It was so much fun to get to know you, Misha,” he said sweetly, and the bastard was very well aware that only Jensen could understand.

“What’s he saying?” Misha asked, hopeful eyes fixed on Jensen.

“Basically, he’s being a dick. But on the other hand, he seems to be okay with you. Not jealous anymore. I guess it has something to do with you having gotten your own were.”  

Misha raised an eyebrow. “That’s very nice of him,” he said sarcastically. “I hope he doesn’t expect me to hug him and say how very grateful I am.”

Jensen translated Misha’s words to Jared, who only smirked and gave the other weredingo a meaningful look. Jensen wasn’t sure whether he should be happy or worried about this weird friendship. When Jared finally returned to him with a smug expression on his face, Jensen couldn’t take it anymore and asked, “Since when do you bond with other species?”

Jared grinned. “You mean yourself?”

Jensen blinked, puzzled, but then he understood the jibe and frowned. “Haha, smartass. I mean your new buddy.”

Jared shrugged. “Since he marked his mate. Misha smells almost like him.”

Jensen crossed his hands on his chest. “’Course he does. They’re _mates_. And I’m really happy that you finally remember his name,” he said, irritated.

“You don’t understand,” Jared said. “You may not have noticed, but the tall dog checked you out. He thought you might be a rival for him, but you and I have almost identical scents, so he calmed down. And I calmed down as well because of their smells. Jensen, mating is not just about having someone with whom you want to spend the rest of your life. It’s about finding your other half. It’s about becoming one heart. My heart is beating in you and Misha’s in his mate. And I know that when you go to sleep at night alone, you’ll be thinking of me. Just like I’ll be of you.” He smiled sheepishly. “You still angry with me?”

Jensen bit his lip, looking into Jared’s sincere eyes. No, he wasn’t angry anymore. He wasn’t angry even before, just irritated because he didn’t understand. But he did now. And yes, Jared was right. Leaving him felt like tearing his heart out, and Jensen couldn’t imagine how he was going to survive those days and nights without his mate.

He took Jared by surprise when he folded his arms around him and pressed him close. Burying his face into Jared’s shoulder, he muttered, “I don’t wanna go.”

Jared stroked his back soothingly. “But you must,” he whispered, taking deep breaths of Jensen’s scent as if he wanted to memorize it before he pushed Jensen away gently. “Go.”

Jensen felt the heaviness of the word, felt how much pain it caused Jared to say it when everything he longed for was never letting Jensen go. Jensen looked at the weredogs, who got into the car meanwhile and were now engaged in a conversation. They both were smiling, the gleam in their eyes speaking in clear language. Jensen didn’t remember ever seeing his best friend look at someone the way he looked at Sebastian. So much love and adoration and commitment… Sebastian’s look wasn’t any different, and it was nice to see them like this, so happy and content because they were together, and Jensen could easily imagine what a torture it would be watching them like this and not being able to cuddle to his own mate.

“Jay…” The name was a whine, a painful sigh as the dull ache in his chest turned into burning pain.

Jared took his face in his hands, making Jensen look at him. “Do what you must. Find your peace.”

Jensen smiled, unable to reply in thanks as to the lump that grew in his throat. Jared could feel his _Thanks_ anyway, so instead Jensen leaned in and pressed his mouth to Jared’s. It felt like the werewolf was only waiting for that. He opened his mouth, letting Jensen in, and turning the kiss into something desperate and needy and messy. Jensen tangled his fingers into Jared’s shaggy hair, unwilling to let him go until he was able to taste each and every emotion on Jared’s tongue. By the time they eventually pulled away from each other, they both were broken into a million pieces from the inside. And yet they still were able to bring smiles onto their lips as they looked at each other in the last goodbye.

“I’ll see you soon, Jared.”

“I’ll be waiting for you, Alpha.”

Jensen gave a sad smile, turning away from his mate and walking slowly to the car, feeling a bit disappointed that Jared used his title instead of his name.

“Jensen,” sounded from behind him, a gentle sound, just a simple word pronounced in a simple way, and yet it was so powerful, because of all the emotions that accompanied its birth.

Jensen smiled, but didn’t look back. He got into the car without saying a word. The weredingos fell silent at once. Misha started the car and pulled it onto the road. Jensen looked at his mate standing at the same spot where he had left him, and their eyes met for a moment.

 _I love you,_ Jensen thought.

Jared smiled at him. _I love you,_ the response came almost immediately, and the next thing Jensen could see was his mate taking off the T-shirt. Then the car turned, and Jared disappeared from Jensen’s sight for a moment until he could see a big dark brown wolf running along the road in the shadows of the forest.

Jensen watched him. In his mind, he could already see two strong and proud werewolves leading their pack for a hunt, and after everything would be over, they would sneak away from the rest of the wolves and, still blood-stained and smelling with sweat and adrenaline, they would make love under the blue sky. Jensen already knew that he would let Jared do with him whatever his mate would want, he would let him slide into his body and break him into a million pieces and put him together again once, twice… many times. He would let Jared cherish him, pamper him, take care of him, and love him the way only a werewolf could love, and Jensen would worship this perfect creation of Mother Nature, would promise him eternity, would protect him with his life.

He didn’t cry this time when a long howl echoed, wishing him a nice trip and early return; he smiled, settling comfortably in his seat, and thought about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story finally reached it's end. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it, but I hope that all of you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank you for all the feedback. Your comments made me write faster and with the more joy. I want to thank my betareaders as well for having patience with me, checking the story for me, and explaining the mistakes I did. Thank you guys! May Castiel watch over you ^^


End file.
